Crónicas de una Anónima
by DonnaKey
Summary: En un mundo cuerdo, una nerd y un chico popular no estaban destinados a congeniar. En un mundo lógico, una nerd no podía simplemente ponerse tacones y pretender conquistar a un atleta formidable. Pero, lo cierto era que este mundo estaba todo menos cuerdo...
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola!**

He vuelto con una nueva historia que escribí a la inocente - aunque viniendo de mí, no tan inocente- edad de 13 años. Con ayuda de mi nueva beta reader *-*, Hikari Takaishi Y, (aprovecho de recomendarles que se den una vuelta por su perfil de porque tiene un montón de historias :D) he corregido los errores ortográficos y la redacción un poco garrafal que tenía en esa época.

Realmente espero que la historia sea de su agrado. La trama puede parecerles bien familiar, pero créanme, hay un montón de cosas nuevas y de sorpresas esperando en cada capítulo.

En fin, no digo nada más. Que las palabras hablen por si mismas.

¡Nos vemos al final del capítulo!

* * *

><p><strong>Crónicas de una Anónima<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Analepsis <em>

_(0)_

_..._

- _¿Qué hace sola una chica tan linda? – Sakura sintió como unos fuertes brazos se enredaron en torno a su cintura y la jalaron hacia atrás. Se volvió dispuesta a encarar al atrevido que había tenido el poco tacto de cogerla de esa forma, pero sus intenciones se vieron interrumpidas cuando se encontró con unos ojos oscuros capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera. _

_Sonrió como una tonta, y el chico le devolvió la sonrisa, solo que esta fue sensual e insinuante. La jaló a la pista de baile y Sakura aprovechó para colgarse de su cuello y acariciar el siempre deseado cabello negro, tan suave como la seda. Le pareció que soñaba, pues sus pies casi flotaban en el aire mientras él la hacía moverse de un lado a otro sin apartarla de su imponente cuerpo. _

_ Estaba complacida. De todas las chicas borrachas que se encontraban allí, él la había elegido a ella. No importaba mucho si él no era consciente de lo que hacía, no importaba tampoco si ella estaba completamente sobria y no sabía seguir muy bien el ritmo demandante que él dirigía. No importaba porque allí estaban ellos dos, creando un cuadro de lo más inverosímil._

_En algún momento, justo cuando la mirada de él se volvía más oscura y gatuna, fue arrastrada lejos de la pista. En medio del silencio de una noche calurosa y pegajosa, el chico acunó el rostro de Sakura entre sus manos firmes y le plantó un beso lleno de una fogosidad que sabía a alcohol y a gloria, consiguiendo que ella sintiera las fibras musculares como de hule. Al poco rato el chico interrumpió el beso, la devolvió a la pista y se perdió entre la multitud enardecida por el ritmo sofocante del tecno. _

_Sakura no volvió a verlo en toda la noche. Tampoco le importó si no volvía a verlo nunca más, después de todo había conseguido lo que ni en sueños hubiese imaginado… Un glorioso y húmedo beso. Su primer beso._

_..._

- _Uchiha Sasuke me besó en la fiesta de año nuevo – soltó Sakura ya cansada de que la compararan con una célibe monja de claustro. Dejándose llevar por la morbosa sensación de suficiencia agregó casi con júbilo – Y durante las vacaciones, nos vimos un par de veces también._

_ - ¡¿que tú y Sasuke que?! – _

- _¡No griten chicas! - pronunció Sakura haciendo que sus 3 amigas bajaran las voz, pues conversaban en un apartado rincón de la biblioteca de la escuela. _

_ Las 3 chicas miraron a Sakura mientras sus cabezas asimilaban lo que habían escuchado recién. ¿Sakura y Sasuke se habían besado? Es decir, Sakura no era precisamente el tipo de chica que conseguiría un beso de un chico como Sasuke, menos si el chico en cuestión era el capitán del equipo de futbol y el portador del físico más asombroso conocido por la humanidad. En realidad, las chicas como Sakura ni siquiera se admiraban del físico de un tipo como Sasuke porque pasaban más tiempo naufragando en un mar de letras, formulas numéricas y símbolos químicos; y su sitio preferido en todo el mundo era una biblioteca que ofrecía estanterías plagadas de ejemplares muy distintos a los ejemplares como Sasuke. _

- _¿Y por qué ya no se hablan? - preguntó Hinata con timidez y suspicacia. Hace 3 meses que las clases habían comenzado, pero en todas aquellas veces en que Sakura se había topado con Sasuke, él casi no había reparado en ella. Como si no existiera… _

_ Sakura no supo que responder. Por un momento se arrepintió de haber inventado toda esa mentira porque la suspicacia con la que la miraron sus amigas confirmó lo obvio: Una nerd no podía simplemente usar tacones y conquistar a un atleta formidable. _

- _No es como si se viera muy bien que Sasuke me hablara, ¿verdad?- se defendió. La expresión triste de su rostro le otorgó credibilidad a sus palabras. Nadie podía refutar lo evidente, ¿no? Ella y Sasuke vivían en realidades diametralmente opuestas – Solo no se lo cuenten a nadie – agregó de forma suplicante – Si se los dije fue porque no quiero que piensen que únicamente me dedico a los libros. _

_Las chicas asintieron. Sakura confió que su secreto – que en alguna pequeña parte era verdad – se mantendría oculto para siempre. Ella no tenía esperanzas de que Sasuke recordara aquella noche de borrachera en que había besado a una de las más nerds del instituto. Era un recuerdo que solo Sakura conservaría hasta que el tiempo tal vez le hiciera olvidarlo también a ella. No tenía que saberlo nadie más…_

_…_

_La vida de Sakura era normal. La rutina la tranquilizaba, un buen libro al hacia visitar los albores de la vida sin moverse de la tranquilidad de su casa. ¿Por qué querría cambiar eso? _

_ Era una chica de 17 años, asistía a un instituto que era mixto solo durante los ratos libres y sus tres mejores amigas eran chicas con las hormonas completamente alborotadas; Nada fuera de lo común. Una vida ordinaria y anónima que nunca le había significado desgastes innecesarios ni desilusiones de ningún tipo. En esa vida tranquila, el evento de año nuevo en que un hombre espectacular la había besado encajaba mejor como un simple recuerdo que ella de vez en cuando traería a su mente y sonreiría como una tonta. Un simple recuerdo de un beso fogoso. Un recuerdo que no debía significar nada en su vida. Entonces, ¿por qué se le había ocurrido contarse a sus amigas? No era que no confiara en ellas, era solo que la idea de que Sasuke pudiese enterarse de que andaba inventándose historias románticas con él como protagonista le ponía los pelos de gallina. _

_¿Cuánto podría humillarla si se enteraba?_

* * *

><p>EL FATÍDICO COMIENZO DE TODO.<p>

(1)

- Siempre recuerdo a las chicas que beso, ¿sabes? - dijo una voz a su lado, y Sakura dio un respingo al comprobar que era ni más ni menos que Uchiha Sasuke quien le hablaba.

No se trataba de un actor famoso - aunque perfectamente podría serlo - ni de alguna estrella del deporte - cosa que también podría ser - sino que era a grandes rasgos el chico más bueno de Konoha High School. Su metro 80 y algo de humanidad era pura perfección, la más cruel de las perfecciones teniendo en cuenta que no dejaba a casi nadie acercarse a su exclusivo círculo.

Pero ahí estaba, parado junto a Sakura, una chica normal que rayaba en lo sumamente común, mientras llenaba de ketchup un suculento hotdog y le dirigía una de sus mortales miradas.

Sakura tembló de pies a cabeza.

- Disculpa, ¿me hablas a mí? - preguntó evitando mirar en dirección a esos profundos pozos negros. Podía ser idea de ella, pero estaba casi segura de que el casino completo se había quedado en un silencio sepulcral.

- Sí, a menos que creas que le hablo al hotdog – bromeó él. Si Sakura hubiese levantado la vista para mirarlo, se habría encontrado con una sonrisa autosuficiente que bien podría haberla dejado sin respiración, pero claro que no lo hizo. Y tampoco salió huyendo de allí solo porque seguramente precipitarse a la salida de una sola corrida resultaba mucho más vergonzoso que estar de pie con la cabeza hundida en su lasaña.

- Oye – la llamó Sasuke de nuevo. Sakura carraspeó para aclarar su garganta.

- No te conozco – dijo y enseguida su voz se apagó.

- ¿No? Pero si tú misma dijiste que nos besamos – repuso él, medio divertido.

Sakura gimió desesperada. La cosa se estaba poniendo color de hormiga, y es que después de que sus amigas la hubiesen cabreado con eso de que prefería un buen libro de Ken Follet o Stephen King en lugar de un enrolamiento matutino en algún pasillo de la escuela, ella había explotado diciendo que en realidad su vida no era tan aburrida pues el mismísimo Sasuke la había besado. Pero la cosa no estaba color de hormiga porque se lo hubiese inventado. Tal vez hubiera exagerado al agregar que el chico en cuestión la recordaba y que los besos se habían prolongado durante parte del verano, pero Sasuke sí la había besado en la fiesta de año nuevo. Borracho hasta la punta de los cabellos, sí, pero había sido un beso al fin y al cabo. La cosa estaba color de hormiga porque sus amigas no habían podido mantener la boca cerrada y habían contado todo. La consecuencia de ese desliz lingüístico estaba allí mismo, a su lado, esparciéndole mostaza a un hotdog y mirándola con cierta suspicacia que le erizaba los pelos.

- Lo malo es que yo no lo recuerdo – agregó él. Sakura tragó pesado y con un fugaz vistazo al reloj de la pared del casino advirtió que el tiempo era como una densa capa suspendida en el aire, a pesar de que llevaban menos de 5 minutos de conversación. Cuando finalmente resolvió levantar la vista para mirarlo, Sasuke tenía impresa una de sus más características expresiones de indiferencia.

- Es un mal entendido – le dijo con la voz convertida en una súplica – Te lo explicaré todo luego. Ahora por favor deja que me vaya.

Sasuke pareció sentir lástima de su expresión suplicante, de modo que hizo un gesto de asentimiento y Sakura se alejó lo más rápido posible. Antes de abandonar el casino por la enorme puerta de vidrio, oyó la voz de Sasuke, amplificada por el silencio otorgado por el público espectador.

- Supongo que beso bien, ¿verdad?

Maldito, pensó Sakura tirando al tacho de basura la lasaña que había llevado de almuerzo. De repente se le habían quitado todas las ganas de comer.

…

Ninguna de sus amigas reconoció su responsabilidad. Hinata bajó la vista avergonzada, Ino se giró hacia otro lado de forma indiferente como dando a entender que ella no tenía idea de nada, y Temari fingió molestia contra la persona que había osado contar su secreto. Dado el panorama tan poco alentador, Sakura no insistió y se fue a los casilleros para recoger sus cosas y marcharse a casa antes de que finalizaran las clases.

En los pasillos percibió las miradas y los cuchicheos. A pesar de que no podía oír lo que decían, Sakura se imaginó los más vergonzosos comentarios hacia su persona. Estaba segura de que Sasuke no se había quedado callado y ahora mismo toda la escuela sabía de su farsa – que no era del todo farsa - y se estaba mofando de lo lindo.

Más rápido que nunca sacó todo lo necesario del casillero, lo echó desordenadamente dentro de la mochila y cerró la puerta metálica como si con eso también pudiera acallar los cuchicheos. Había una bola caliente en su garganta cuando llegó a casa. Una bola que concentraba la humillación y el dolor que sentía, pero que no liberó hasta que estuvo en la protección de las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Finalmente el llanto consiguió diluir el menjunje caliente y ardiente que llevaba atorado.

¿Por qué había contado su más confidencial secreto? Vale, tal vez estuviese cansada de que su estatus de ratón de biblioteca la introdujera también en el sector de las jamás besadas, pero eso no tenía por qué haberla llevado a contar algo tan inverosímil como que Sasuke la había besado. Y daba lo mismo que en realidad la hubiese besado, la cuestión era que nadie le creería. Ella había sentido, podía recordarlo perfectamente, la lengua de él juguetear con la suya inexperta hasta sacarle suspiros ahogados, y había experimentado la sensación de ser abrazada por aquellos brazos fuertes, pero ¿quién iba a creerle? Ni siquiera el autor de aquel beso recordaba lo que había ocurrido hace más de 3 meses. Sakura podía jurarlo de rodillas, pero Sasuke siempre lo negaría porque no lo recordaba siquiera.

Si tan solo hubiese apretado los dientes y se hubiese tragado toda la rabia cuando sus amigas insinuaron su nula experiencia con los chicos y aludieron a su posible futuro adornando las filas de las vírgenes, nada de eso habría ocurrido. Porque la verdad es que a ella no le importaba que Sasuke no lo recordara y que hubiese sido un beso dado en medio de una nebulosa de ebriedad. Ella se conformaba con el simple recuerdo, en realidad se conformaba.

Pero ahora… Ahora debía enfrentar a un alumnado efervescente por desenmascarar a la muchacha ordinaria que de un día para otro resultaba ser la enamorada secreta del chico más codiciado de la escuela.

¿Es que podía ser peor?

...

EL TEATRO DE FINGIR

(2)

...

El despertador sonó a la hora de siempre, 6.30, pero Sakura lo apagó de un lo golpe y estuvo tentada a ignorar que debía levantarse para ir a la escuela.

Ella jamás faltaba a clases, y ni hablar de llegar tarde. Su expediente era intachable y su libreta de castigos era una radiante página en blanco.

Pero aquel día era una excepción. Tenía miedo de ir a la escuela y enfrentar el infierno que ella misma había creado. Seguramente Sasuke la volvería a increpar con preguntas, y esta vez ella no se lo sacaría de encima con una sola mirada lastimera y un "te lo explicaré después". Él querría respuestas. Ella tendría que dárselas. Pero, ¿qué podía decirle?

No tenía idea de qué excusa la salvaría de un tremendo ridículo. Sasuke se reiría de ella cuando le dijera que todo había sido un invento para no quedar como la rechazada que ya era, y luego se giraría en su metro 80 y algo de humanidad para alejarse pavoneando de su increíble impacto en las chicas. Bueno, podía ser que estuviese exagerando con eso de irse pavoneando, porque Sasuke no era de esos tipos que le restriegan en la cara a los demás lo perfectos y populares que son. Por esa razón, y más que ninguna otra, Sakura estaba tan loca por él. Porque no era un engreído, porque prefería mostrarse indiferente antes que presumido. Y porque tenía unos deliciosos y carnosos labios que… Dios, no. Sacudió la cabeza de forma negativa y se arrastró fuera de la cama a duras penas.

Trataría de fingir que nada había pasado. Armaría en torno a ella una obra de teatro en la que ella interpretaría su mejor papel: el papel de la chica que pasa desapercibida y nadie la nota. Después de todo, llevaba 10 largos años interpretándolo a la perfección.

Llegó a la escuela con 20 min de ventaja. Los pasillos del segundo piso estaban desiertos, de modo que no tuvo que enfrentarse a la situación de ser observada por ojos desdeñosos mientras sacaba sus cosas del casillero. Mientras echaba algunos cuadernos dentro de su bolso, su vista se cruzó con una fotografía que tenía pegada en el fondo del casillero. Entonces sintió un incómodo escozor en el estómago. Era una fotografía en la que sus 3 supuestas amigas, Hinata, Temari e Ino, sonreían con aparente felicidad mientras Hinata, que estaba en medio de las 3, sostenía una torta de cumpleaños con un enorme TE QUEREMOS SAKURA hecho de manjar.

¿Qué las había llevado a traicionarla?

El impulso de llorar la obligó a cerrar la puerta del casillero de un solo portazo.

Cuando consultó su reloj, quedaban menos de 7 minutos para el inicio de clases. Se echó la pesada mochila al hombro y se encaminó al salón, el que estaba aún vacío. Solo las nerd como ella llegaban temprano, por supuesto. Y solo las nerd se ubicaban en el primer asiento, muy cerca del maestro para no perder detalle. Esta vez, sin embargo, Sakura se ubicó en el último puesto, en un apartado rincón del salón y donde probablemente la voz del profesor ni siquiera llegaba. La razón era que deseaba evitar la atención de sus compañeras ahora que estaba en el foco de los chismes, pero para su sorpresa cuando estas comenzaron a ingresar al salón, ninguna de ellas la miró de manera extraña. En realidad fue la común indiferencia lo que la hizo inquietarse. Sakura estaba segura de que el día en que Sasuke la había increpado en el casino todo el alumnado se había girado para mirarla con más de algún mal intencionado comentario a flor de labios y que los cuchicheos se habían extendido luego por los pasillos como una epidemia.

Pero no pasó nada ese día. Nada fuera de lo común. Solo para no tentar la suerte, Sakura evitó acercarse a los jardines, el casino, el gimnasio y el auditorio durante los recesos, y al final del día, a eso de las 4 de la tarde, se sintió satisfecha con la idea de que tal vez había vuelto a ser la chica común y corriente de siempre.

…

Cerca de las 4 y media, cuando no quedaba nadie en la escuela, Sakura se dirigió a la biblioteca para estudiar para los próximos exámenes. Si nada extraño había ocurrido ese día, lo normal era que ella también actuara como hacía siempre. Además, no era como si tuviese algo más interesante que hacer en casa.

Sacó la montaña de libros de su bolso y los desparramó sobre la mesa que siempre utilizaba, ubicada en un rincón oculto entre dos enormes estanterías de madera. En medio del silencio de ultratumba – que solo era interrumpido por el pasar de una hoja a otra – Sakura pudo volver a concentrarse en los estudios, olvidando la angustia que había sentido durante la mañana ante el terror de verse interceptada por Sasuke o alguna compañera ávida de burlarse de la nerd. No le echó más que una mirada a la Revolución Rusa, que ya se la sabía de memoria, y pasó a enfocarse en las causas de la primera guerra mundial. Apenas había leído el primer párrafo del texto cuando una voz que conocía muy bien habló muy cerca de su oído, haciendo que su corazón diera un brinco entre las paredes de su pecho.

- 15 millones de muertos… Casi toda la población de Tokio. Una verdadera mierda, ¿no crees?

Uchiha Sasuke estaba detrás de ella, inclinado hacia delante lo suficiente como para que el cabello de Sakura rosara su níveo rostro, y comentando como si nada la cifra estratosférica de muertos que había dejado la primera guerra mundial. En otro momento ella le habría dicho que por supuesto que sabía que los muertos habían sido casi tantos como la población de Tokio, pero ahora mismo apenas pudo articular unas cuantas palabras.

- ¿Q-qué haces aquí? - Cuidó de no moverse un solo centímetro. Estaba acorralada entre la mesa y la imponente humanidad de Sasuke aguijoneándole la espalda.

- Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma – respondió Sasuke con tono divertido. Enseguida se inclinó un poco hacia un lado para que Sakura pudiese verle al menos de reojo – Pensé que habíamos quedado en que me explicarías el mal entendido.

Como Sakura intento evadir su mirada, Sasuke se sentó sobre la mesa, quedando frente a ella. Los profundos ojos negros sobre ella le hicieron sentir de pronto que el nudo de la corbata comenzaba a apretarle el cuello a tal punto que bien podía estarse ahogando. Tuvo deseos de desanudarlo, pero sus manos estaban pegadas a su regazo. Su cuerpo completo estaba como de piedra, en realidad.

- ¿No vas a hablar? – insistió Sasuke.

Sakura tragó saliva. Anda, ni que fuera muda.

- A-ahora tengo mucho que estudiar – consiguió decir. No era propio de ella ser tan tímida. Tal vez fuere una verdadera nerd que se la pasaba estudiando, pero eso no significaba que no tuviese carácter alguno. En realidad, cuando se trataba de defender sus convicciones y de alardear de su altísimo coeficiente, Sakura derrochaba personalidad. Pero esa personalidad había migrado muy lejos de su cuerpo de un momento a otro.

Sasuke frunció el ceño ante su respuesta. Antes de cerrarle el libro en las narices le dijo que le importaba poco que ella estuviese estudiando.

- Llevas todo el día escapándote de mí – agregó.

- N-no es c-cierto – mintió Sakura por lo bajo. ¡Maldita tartamudez! Si hasta parecía locomotora.

- Vamos ¿Quieres verme la cara de tonto? – preguntó él. Acto seguido extendió una mano para coger el rostro de Sakura desde la barbilla y hacer que ella lo mirara, pero el contacto provocó que ella reviviera en su mente aquella noche de año nuevo en que él la había tocado casi de la misma forma para besarla. Un golpe de energía la hizo apartar aquella mano y enseguida se puso de pie de un brinco, como si la sola cercanía de Sasuke la quemara. Él reaccionó sujetándola de los hombros y deteniendo cualquier intento de ella por huir.

- Ey, tranquila – le dijo – No voy a hacerte nada.

Sakura apretó los dientes en un afán por contener un gemido de frustración. Sin mirarlo le dijo que en verdad todo había sido un mal entendido y que jamás debió haber ocurrido.

- Eso ya me lo dijiste – le recordó Sasuke – Y se supone que ibas a aclarármelo.

El gemido de frustración no aguantó más entre sus dientes y se liberó. Sasuke frunció el ceño ante aquella muestra de insatisfacción, pero ella no intentó rectificarse. De verdad se sentía frustrada y quería irse de allí y olvidar que todo eso había ocurrido alguna vez. Pero estaba claro que no podía hacerlo. Así que, teniendo como único recurso alternativo el salir huyendo de allí con la esperanza de que Sasuke pensara que ella estaba más loca que una cabra, decidió decirle la verdad. No lo del fogoso beso en año nuevo, sino lo que todo el mundo debía suponer que había ocurrido: Una mentira que ella misma se había inventado para no quedar como una nerd cuyos labios jamás habían sido besados por hombre alguno. Una mentira que había sido la culminación de años soportando que el resto pensara que iba a quedarse sola para siempre.

Sasuke la oyó sin decir nada, y aunque era una escena algo penosa, Sakura se sorprendió de que él no hiciese ademán alguno de mofarse de ella. Y realmente no lo hizo, porque vamos, ni el mejor actor podría haber disimulado tan bien que una historia tan patética como esa no le daba una imperiosa necesidad de reír hasta el agotamiento.

- Jodido rollo que tienes – sentenció Sasuke cuando ella terminó.

- Seguramente ya le has dejado claro a toda la escuela que me lo he inventado todo – aventuró Sakura, al tiempo que sopesaba la no menos tentadora idea de cambiarse de escuela.

- ¿Me crees un chismoso? – repuso él con el ceño fruncido, como si en verdad le molestase que ella pensara que lo era. Aunque, ciertamente Sakura dudaba mucho que le importara la impresión que tuviera ella de él – Soy un tipo discreto – agregó.

- Lo de ayer no fue precisamente discreto – se atrevió a decir ella, recordando como Sasuke le había preguntado a gritos si acaso besaba bien.

La boca de Sasuke se curvó hacia un lado, en lo que parecía una sonrisa soberbia.

- Pude habérselo dicho a cualquier chica – respondió - De todos modos no estabas mirando.

Bueno, ese era un buen punto. Aun así, Sakura no confiaba en nadie en esa escuela. Y daba lo mismo que Sasuke le pareciera guapo y todo esas cosas cursis, la cuestión es que no le daba ni la más mínima confianza lo que él decía.

- Deberías calmarte – agregó él ante la mirada insegura y taciturna de ella – En esta escuela son todos unos idiotas, no debería importarte lo que piensen de ti.

Sakura se sorprendió de aquellas palabras. ¿Uchiha Sasuke, el chico más popular de la escuela, diciéndole que no se preocupara de si encajaba o no? ¿Qué tan absurdo sonaba eso? Muy absurdo, la verdad. Y a la vez, muy bonito. No pudo evitar sentir una cálida sensación de confort acompañada de una sensación de desconfianza. ¿Por qué precisamente él le decía todo eso?

- Es fácil para ti decirlo – aventuró – Nadie se atrevería a molestarte, aunque te odiaran.

- Lo sé – asintió él sonriendo de lado – ¿No hay nada peor que el cinismo, no crees?

Sakura arrugó la frente, suspicaz. Había algo que no encajaba en esa ecuación. Algo oscuro, largo y retorcido que se movía entre la hierba dispuesto a atacar a su presa. Ella era la presa en cuestión.

- ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres? – preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos. La desconfianza había nublado un poco la timidez que sentía ante la cercanía de Sasuke.

- No comprendo tu pregunta – espetó él, encogiéndose de hombros de un modo genuinamente inocente. En sus ojos, sin embargo, siguió habiendo un brillo particular, como el brillo que ilumina la mirada de un niño revoltoso mientras planea su próxima travesura.

- Todo lo que acabas de decirme... no tiene sentido viniendo de alguien como tú – explicó ella.

- ¿No puedo darte un consejo?

Sakura bufó.

- Sabes lo que quiero decir.

Sasuke se rascó la nuca. Sus ojos vagaron sobre la mesa un momento. Cogió uno de los papeles en los que Sakura había anotado resúmenes de la materia y tras echarle una rápida mirada volvió a dejarlo en su lugar. Ella siguió cada uno de sus movimientos en silencio, esperando que él fuese a decidirse a hablar. Cuando él enfocó sus ojos oscuros en ella de nuevo, no había nada de aquel brillo travieso que ella había visto antes.

- No creas que busco sacar provecho de esto – comenzó él - Solo quiero que dejes de jugar a las escondidas y que te comportes como si yo nunca me hubiese enterado de tu mentira.

¿Solo eso? No, algo andaba mal. Era una petición demasiado simple tratándose de un tema tan amoldable a cualquier clase de humillación o chantaje.

- ¿Eso es todo? - preguntó dudosa.

- Eso es todo – respondió Sasuke sonriendo sutilmente, pero sin dejar de lado esa expresión de indiferencia tan suya. Era su marca registrada.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

- Podrías haberme pedido que te hiciera los deberes por un año a cambio de tu silencio...o que te lavara y planchara la ropa, cualquiera de esas cosas habría sido, ya sabes, más normal.

Sasuke río. Era primera vez que ella estaba en el mismo lugar físico para escucharlo reír. Ya lo había visto reír en otras oportunidades, pero siempre estaba tan lejos que no era posible para ella que el sonido de su risa llegase hasta sus oídos. Si no fuese porque estaban en una situación incómoda, Sakura habría disfrutado esa risa.

- Puedo hacer mis tareas solo – dijo él, volviendo a la seriedad de antes. El eco de su risa siguió en el aire - No eres la única inteligente en este mundo, ¿sabes? Además, ya te dije que creo que esta escuela está llena de idiotas. No tengo intensiones de potenciarles su comportamiento con chismes.

Sakura se lo pensó un instante.

- De acuerdo – concedió, pero aunque Sasuke le tendió la mano para que se la estrechara a modo de trato, no tuvo el valor de hacerlo – Fingiré que no ha pasado nada.

- Eso significa que tampoco te arrancarás cuando me veas – agregó él. Sakura asintió, dejando entrever por primera vez una tímida sonrisa.

Satisfecho con eso, Sasuke dio la conversación por terminada a través del simbólico gesto de abrir el libro de Historia que Sakura había estado leyendo y diciéndole que ya podía seguir con su estudio. En sus palabras flotó una suave estela de humor. Ella la recibió con una sonrisa que, sin embargo, él no pudo ver porque se había vuelto en sus pasos y se alejaba en aquel imponente metro ochenta y algo de altura. En el aire quedó suspendido el aroma de su perfume. Sakura le dio una profunda inhalada antes de sonreír como una tonta. Solo le quedaba esperar que Sasuke fuera un hombre de palabra...

…

Sakura llegó casa a eso de las 8 de la noche. Estuvo tratando de recuperar un poco la concentración después de tan extraordinario encuentro con Sasuke, pero lo cierto es que había sido una completa pérdida de tiempo y regresaba a casa con la desafortunada impresión de que no había podido aprender nada nuevo. Bueno, tampoco era que tuviese mucho de qué preocuparse. Faltaba más de una semana para los exámenes y ella era probablemente la única de la escuela que ya había comenzado a estudiar. Mañana retomaría lo que le había quedado pendiente y en menos de dos días ya tendría toda la materia memorizada. Sí, no eran los estudios la gran preocupación en esos momentos.

Se quitó los zapatos, desató el nudo de la corbata y se echó sobre la cama. Cerró los ojos intentando despejar su mente de cualquier pensamiento, pero una voz susurrante llegó a su oído y fue como un rayo fulminante que le hizo pegar un salto.

_"Solo quiero que dejes de jugar a las escondidas y que te comportes como si yo nunca me hubiera enterado de tu mentira"_

Sasuke no estaba allí, pero se había escuchado como si él acabase de hablarle a la oreja. Miró hacia la ventana abierta y pensó en que sería bueno cerrarla. Estaba comenzando a darle escalofríos. Aunque, seguramente los temblores no tenían causa en el frío del ambiente, sino en el hecho de que no podía sacarse aquella frase de la cabeza. Por más que intentaba desecharla, su mente le daba una y otra vuelta hasta deformarla en cientos – y horrorosos – significados diferentes.

¿Por qué querría Sasuke que ella – la nerd de la escuela – no lo evitara? No era como si antes hubiese estado muy consciente de la existencia de ella. Lo cierto es que de forma natural él la evitaba y viceversa, porque en un mundo cuerdo como el que vivían, una nerd y un chico popular no estaban destinados a congeniar jamás. Incluso, Sakura estaba segura de que hace unos cuantos días Sasuke ni siquiera sabía que ella existía. Puede que él la hubiese mirado por el solo azar alguna vez, pero probablemente ni siquiera había reparado realmente en ella. Salvo por aquel beso – que encima él ni recordaba – Sakura jamás había tenido contacto previo con él. ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ahora qué era lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué él querría que ella no lo evitara?

El tono de llamada entrante la hizo dar un brinco. Había estado tan abstraída que ni siquiera había notado la vibración del celular sobre la madera del escritorio. Estirando un brazo, lo cogió entre sus dedos y revisó el remitente sin reconocer el número. Se llevó el celular a la oreja con cierta desconfianza y contestó.

- ¿Haruno? – preguntó una voz grave, muy masculina. Los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron de par en par y estuvo a punto de colgar el teléfono y aventarlo contra la pared - ¿Estás ahí?

Mierda. Sakura saltó fuera de su cama y brincó luego sobre el suelo. ¿Por qué Sasuke la estaba llamando? ¿Por qué?

- S-sí – atinó a responder - ¿Quién es? – podía ser la nerd de la escuela, pero no iba a admitir jamás que reconocía su voz al instante.

- Soy yo, Sasuke – dijo él - ¿Interrumpo algo?

Sakura dio otro brinco silencioso. Sí era él. O no era él y ella estaba soñando y no se había dado cuenta aún. Era completamente absurdo que Uchiha Sasuke la estuviese llamando. Además él ni siquiera tenía su número de teléfono. Estaba segura de que nadie en la escuela lo tenía porque nadie lo quería.

- Eh... - susurró finalmente – No, no, solo estaba descansando.

- Bien. Oye, quiero que hagas algo por mí – la voz de Sasuke sonó confianzuda, como si le estuviera pidiendo un favor a un amigo cercano.

- ¿Algo por ti? – una pequeña alarma se activó en su cerebro – Pensé que...

- Tranquila – interrumpió él, repentinamente divertido – No se trata de eso.

- Ahh...

- Quiero que mañana me esperes fuera de tu casa. Pasaré por ti para ir a la escuela.

Fue como si en lugar de haber hablado, Sasuke hubiese golpeado a Sakura en el pescuezo. Ella se quedó repentinamente sin aire y no respondió nada hasta que Sasuke preguntó si acaso seguía del otro lado. Definitivamente se trataba de alguna broma de muy mal gusto por parte de él.

- ¿Me tomas el pelo, verdad? - preguntó.

- Para nada – Sasuke sonaba muy tranquilo. Ni divertido, ni burlesco. Solo tranquilo.

- ¡SAKURA, LA CENA ESTÁ LISTA! – la voz de su madre interrumpió las intenciones de Sakura por darle una respuesta muy mordaz a Sasuke. Ahora era más clara que nunca sus dobles intenciones en todo eso. Él quería humillarla.

- ¡YA VOY! - gritó cubriendo el teléfono con una mano. Luego se dirigió a Sasuke sintiéndose por primera vez más molesta que cohibida.

- Quedamos en que fingiríamos que nada pasó.

- Lo sé – asintió él – Pero también quedamos en que no te escaparías de mí.

Sí, ¿Cómo olvidarlo?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, dubitativa. Había algo muy oscuro en todo eso. Claro que lo había.

- Que a las 7 y media estés en la puerta de tu casa – insistió Sasuke. Ella iba a replicar, pero él no le dio tiempo a hacerlo y solo agregó una última cosa antes de colgar la llamada - No soy muy amable cuando me plantan, Haruno.

Sakura miró la pantalla de su celular con la llamada interrumpida en los 3 minutos y pestañó sorprendida de que aquello realmente hubiese ocurrido. Una sensación de terror la embargó de pronto cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Era un plan. Un plan retorcido de Sasuke para reírse de ella. Él buscaba humillarla a través del sucio juego de hacerle creer que nada extraño ocurría. Pero estaba claro que sus intenciones eran la de dejarla esperando infinitamente en la puerta de su casa, y que cuando ella llegara tarde a clases todos se reirían en su rostro por lo estúpida que había sido al suponer que un chico como Sasuke le haría caso.

...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Continuará!<strong>

**Bueno, esto fue el primer capítulo de una historia que pretende ser más cómica que dramática, pero que tendrá de todos modos sus momentos tristes. ¿Qué intenciones tiene Sasuke? ¿Realmente no se acuerda del beso y quiere molestar un rato a la nerd? ¿O por el contrario, recuerda lo del beso y tiene otras intenciones un poco más oscuras? Con un hermoso y coqueto review sabré si la historia les interesa y desean que la continué. **

**Ya saben, un review endulza la vida de esta humilde escritora. **

**A continuación, les dejo un pequeño adelanto de lo que ocurrirá en el próximo capitulo. ¡Hasta entonces! **

...

Cuando fueron más de las 7 y media, Sakura se atrevió a salir de los confines de su cama y se encaminó a la planta baja. Su madre se arreglaba el cabello frente al espejo del recibidor cuidado que ningún pelo quedase fuera de lugar. Sakura carraspeó para hacerse notar. Su madre la miró como nunca antes la había mirado. Había suspicacia en sus ojos y una sonrisa medio cómplice en sus labios.

- Te lo tenías bien guardado, Sakura - le dijo, al tiempo que extendía hacia ella un pequeño papel. Sakura lo cogió con manos nerviosas, pero no lo replegó para leer su contenido. Quería saber primero a qué se refería su madre con eso de que se lo tenía bien guardado.

- Un muchacho muy apuesto ha venido por ti esta mañana - explicó esta.

¡Sasuke!

Sakura entonces decidió abrir el pequeño papelito y el contenido casi provocó que su estómago cayera a sus pies.

_Te dije que no me gusta que me planten. Piensa en una buena excusa. _

¡Mierda!

...

**Donna Key**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**Muchísimas**** gracias por sus comentarios. La verdad es que no esperaba tan buena recepción y que les haya gustado me emociona un montón. Ya saben que no me gusta presionar por reviews, pero para una persona como yo, que no se gana la vida escribiendo y que tiene un montón de otras cosas que hacer, un mensaje motivador es fundamental para que siga escribiendo. Así que gracias, en verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo. Los amo *_***

**Aquí le dejo el segundo capitulo de esta historia. En él podrán enterarse un poco de las intenciones de Sasuke, que pueden ser muy buenas o muy malas. **

**Sin más que agregar, nos vemos al final de capitulo.**

**¡Que las palabras hablen por sí mismas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Crónicas de una Anónima<strong>

* * *

><p>…<p>

Analepsis

(0)

_ Sakura observó como Uchiha Sasuke conseguía con una sola patada darle al balón una dirección perfecta hacia el arco. Antes de que el propio arquero pudiera advertirlo, la pelota estaba dentro, marcando la victoria de Konoha High School por encima del Instituto Nacional de Tokio. Ella permaneció sentada en las bancas cuando todas las demás chicas se levantaron para aplaudir al capitán. El remesón bajo su trasero le advirtió que saltaban. Sintió el impulso de unirse a la celebración, el que reprimió enseguida hundiendo la cabeza en el libro que tenía abierto sobre el regazo. No leyó nada, por supuesto. Solo estaba aparentando que el éxito de Uchiha Sasuke no le interesaba, que verlo celebrar sin la camisa de deportes no le producía una enorme curiosidad y que gritarle que era el mejor deportista de la escuela no era como un escozor en el centro de la garganta. Tuvo que aparentar porque su papel era el de la nerd anónima que no se divertía con frivolidades, pero en el fondo, allí donde latía su corazón, tenía el furioso anhelo de abalanzarse sobre Sasuke y decirle lo bien que había jugado y lo mucho que lo admiraba. _

_Felicitaciones, Sasuke-kun._

* * *

><p>DESCUBRIENDO LAS OSCURAS INTENCIONES<p>

(3)

Sakura estaba despierta antes de que el despertador sonara. Y cuando este lo hizo, ella lo apagó de un solo manotazo y se quedó viendo el techo blanco de su cuarto sin moverse fuera de su cama. No iría a la escuela. Ya lo tenía resuelto. Sasuke no se reiría de ella porque ella era mucho más inteligente que él y andaba varios pasos más adelante. No lo esperaría como tonta fuera de casa solo para que él no pasara a recogerla, ni llegaría tarde a la escuela por haber estado esperando inútilmente. Los estudiantes no tendrían la oportunidad de reírse de ella porque no era estúpida como para caer en una trampa tan vil.

Así que, a las 6.45 de la mañana seguía bajo las sábanas, tapada hasta las orejas. Y a las 7 se había vuelto sobre su costado derecho y miraba su celular. No hizo caso a su madre cuando la llamó a desayunar, ni salió a golpear a su hermano pequeño Itaro - como hacía todos los días - cuando este le dio un punta pie a la puerta de su cuarto y la llamó pelo de chicle. Siguió viendo su celular sin ver nada más que el reloj sobre la parte superior de la pantalla, consciente de que aunque rogara los minutos no pasarían más rápido. Era una cuestión de física.

Cuando apenas pasó un minuto, se volvió sobre su espalda y cerró los ojos. Una imagen de Sasuke calentando antes de un partido, con la camiseta levemente levantada de modo que se veía parte de su espectacular vientre, llegó fugaz a su retina y la obligó a abrir los ojos de nuevo.

Todo lo relacionado con Sasuke era mejor cuando no lo conocía. Cuando lo admiraba de lejos mientras él calentaba o cuando lo espiaba secretamente mientras él dormitaba recostado sobre el pasto de las canchas y sus labios permanecían levemente fruncidos, en un gesto que resultaba tentador y…

Sacudió la cabeza, volviéndose ahora sobre su costado izquierdo. No debía pensar cosas lindas respecto de Sasuke, porque él no estaba haciendo otra cosa que humillarla de modo lento y silencioso, como una serpiente venenosa.

Otra patada a la puerta. Itaro le gritó que bajara a desayunar si no quería comer las cosas cuando ya estuviesen frías. Esta vez se incorporó de medio cuerpo y exhaló un suspiro.

- ¡Dile a mamá que no iré a la escuela hoy, no me siento bien! – gritó, esperando que Itaro la escuchara del otro lado. Sabía que seguía allí porque podía ver la pequeña sombra que proyectaban sus pies a través del espacio bajo la puerta.

- ¡No soy tu paloma mensajera! – respondió él, también en un grito. Sakura sintió deseos de saltar fuera de la cama, correr hasta la puerta, abrirla de un jalón y propinarle a Itaro un buen coscorrón. Pero en lugar de eso, le gritó en tono amenazante.

- ¡Haz lo que te digo, enano! - para darle más ímpetu a sus palabras, deslizó los pies fuera de la cama y dio un par de golpes sobre el suelo, simulando que caminaba hasta la puerta. Aquello alertó a Itaro, que se alejó gritando "¡Abalanza de chicle!". Solo esperaba que fuese a decirle a mamá eso de que estaba enferma.

Metió los pies bajo las sábanas de nuevo, procurando no sacarlos de allí hasta que fueran a lo menos las ocho de la mañana. Pero, para su mala suerte, el reloj parecía atorado en las 7.15. Se sentó sobre la cama y comenzó a trenzarse el largo cabello, procurando hacerlo lo más prolijamente posible. Pronto su cabello quedó tenso como una cuerda siendo jalada de cada extremo. 7.18. Rebuscó en su mesita de noche una lima y comenzó a pasársela cuidadosamente por cada uña. 7.22. Sacó el esmalte de uñas e hizo una repasada por cada uña, con tanta lentitud como le fue posible. A las 7.27 las tenía secas y brillantes, pero lo que debió haberla hecho sentir satisfecha, solo la alteró más. Quedan 3 minutos. Cualquier cosa podía pasar cuando el reloj llegase finalmente a las 7.30 o podía no pasar nada en lo absoluto. Volvió a taparse hasta el cuello y se quedó muy quieta durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

Cuando consultó el reloj de su celular comprobó que ya eran las 7.32, pero nada a su alrededor había cambiado. Como la ventana de su habitación daba al jardín trasero, no pudo acercarse para comprobar si acaso Sasuke estaba aparcado en la acera. Esperó alrededor de 10 minutos hasta que la curiosidad pudo más que el temor de encontrarse con una sorpresa cuando bajara las escaleras. Descendió rápidamente hasta que estuvo en el primer escalón, de cara hacia el recibidor, donde su madre se arreglaba el cabello intentando dejarlo perfectamente acomodado. Carraspeó para hacerse notar. Su madre la miró de un modo en que jamás la había mirado antes. Había suspicacia en sus ojos y una sonrisa medio cómplice en sus labios.

- Te lo tenías bien guardado, Sakura – le dijo. Acto seguido se acercó para entregarle un pequeño papelito doblado perfectamente. Sakura no lo replegó para leer su contenido. Primero quería saber qué quería decir su madre con eso de que se lo tenía bien guardado.

- Un muchacho muy apuesto ha venido por ti esta mañana – explicó su madre, mientras se acomodaba una chaqueta color caqui.

- Sasuke... – susurró Sakura, pensando en lo absurdo que debió haberse visto él en el umbral de la puerta de entrada. Su madre asintió diciendo que ese era exactamente el nombre del educado muchacho que había tocado la puerta a las 7.30 y que luego, tras dejar una pequeña nota, se había marchado sintiéndose muy desilusionado.

- ¿Desilusionado? – repitió Sakura. ¡Por favor! Replegó el papel con manos temblorosas, pero lo que se encontró fue peor de lo que imaginaba – o podría haber imaginado. La letra era un garabato hecho a la rápida. El contenido una sentencia de muerte.

_No soporto que me planten. Piensa en una MUY buena excusa. _

¡Mierda! Definitivamente necesitaba una pala para cavar un gran hoyo en la tierra y meterse allí por lo menos un siglo completo.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaste? – preguntó a su madre, al borde del colapso total. Las cosas se estaban poniendo turbias. Sasuke no le daría tregua ahora que ella había decidido plantarlo y ponerse en su contra. Casi podía imaginar la escena de toda la escuela riéndose de la pobre nerd y apuntándola con dedos viscosos y oscuros.

- Sasuke me pidió que no lo hiciera – explicó su madre – Dijo que iba un poco tarde y que te había pedido que por favor lo esperaras lista. Como no estabas, me entregó esa nota y se marchó. No la leí, así que no te preocupes.

Pero tal vez habría sido bueno que su madre la leyera. Así podría protegerla del infierno que se avecinaba. O tal vez no. Comenzó a sentirse realmente enferma.

- ¿Tienes algo con ese chico? – preguntó su madre, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente.

Sin darle ninguna explicación, Sakura salió disparada de allí en dirección a su cuarto y persiguió el calor de las sábanas como si con eso pudiese evadir lo que estaba ocurriendo. Tenía que ser una pesadilla, ¿verdad? Sí, eso debía ser. Ella era Haruno Sakura, la nerd. Y siempre sería así. La chica anónima que ningún chico miraba con intenciones de conquista porque su sola presencia demasiado intelectual los ahuyentaba. Enterró la cabeza bajo las sábanas hasta que solo sus ojos estuvieron al descubierto. ¿Qué haría Sasuke? Él parecía vacunado contra ella y estaba dispuesto a romper lo que tanto Sakura se había demorado en construir: una vida segura en el más confinado anonimato.

…

El pasillo del segundo piso estaba desierto a esas horas. Sakura corrió hasta su casillero y luego de luchar con la cerradura del candado, consiguió abrir la puerta metálica y comenzó a echar sin mirar todos los libros que seguramente necesitaría ese día. Mientras tanto, sus ojos vigilaron el perímetro. Sasuke, siendo hombre, no tenía permitido desfilar por el sector de las chicas, pero de todos modos tenía la impresión de que andaba cerca, como un ave carroñera observando a su presa agonizante desde lo más alto de un árbol.

Las primeras estudiantes aparecieron cuando ya había terminado de echar todo dentro del bolso. Bajó la mirada en cuanto ellas pasaron a su lado, pero aunque estaba segura de que a esas alturas Sasuke ya habría contado su mentira a todos, ninguna la miró de forma extraña y tras un pequeño vistazo, siguieron su camino olvidando que ella existía. Lo mismo pasó con otro grupo de estudiantes. Y otro más. Todas la ignoraron como hacían siempre, pero eso no la tranquilizó en lo absoluto. Que el terreno estuviese aparentemente despejado no significaba que Sasuke no tramase algo. Era muy probable que él ya tuviese un plan macabro ideado para humillarla… Un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda, el que se convirtió en un golpe de electricidad cuando sintió una mano cerrarse sobre su hombro. ¿Acaso era…?

- Sakura – una voz femenina que conocía muy bien habló a sus espaldas. Se volvió sintiéndose aliviada de que no fuese Sasuke, alivio que fue reemplazado por una sensación de furia cuando se encontró con el rostro atractivo e impecablemente maquillado de Ino. Su perfección por primera vez le resultaba insoportable.

Lo cierto es que Ino y Sakura eran polos opuestos. Mientras una tenía el cabello rubio más largo y sedoso de toda la escuela, la otra era poseedora de un excéntrico – y casi irreal – cabello rosa que no lucía en lo absoluto porque siempre estaba enjuto en una apretada trenza que le colgaba hasta la cintura. Nada menos llamativo que eso. Ino tenía un cuerpo hermoso y sabía perfectamente cómo lucir sus atributos con blusas ajustadas, botones levemente abiertos para resaltar el busto y faldas que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación de aquellos mal intencionados que se escondían debajo de las escaleras. Sakura, en cambio, llevaba una falda que le cubría las rodillas y unos calcetines largos que siempre se esmeraba en acomodar para que lucieran milimétricamente perfectos. Usaba blusas varias tallas más grandes, nunca permitía que la corbata se aflojara de su lugar y, para rematar el cuadro, de su tabique nasal pendían unos lentes cuadrados que ella siempre trataba de acomodar pero que siempre resbalaban porque eran demasiado grandes para su pequeño rostro.

Siendo tan diferentes, era lógico que la gente se preguntara qué podían tener en común. Y tal vez no tuvieran nada en común, pero no importaba porque Ino siempre estaba a su lado para ladrarle un insulto a cualquiera que se atreviese a hablar mal de su querida cuatro ojos. Bueno, al menos así había sido hasta que Ino, o cualquiera de sus otras 2 supuestas amigas, había decidido traicionarla yendo con el chisme a Sasuke. Ahora Sakura estaba viviendo un infierno precisamente gracias a quienes habían sido sus grandes defensoras.

Con una expresión de reproche y un tono fingidamente indiferente, Sakura le preguntó a Ino de qué hablaba.

Ino arqueó sus finas y perfectas cejas.

- Tú nunca faltas a clases – explicó – Pensé que se acabaría el mundo cuando no llegaste.

¿Cómo no? Que la nerd faltase a clases era tan extraño como un pez saliendo del agua y caminando luego sobre cuatro patas.

- No me sentía bien – respondió lo más cortante posible.

Ino empinó todavía más el extremo de una de sus cejas.

- ¿Ese repentino malestar no tendrá nombre? – preguntó – Uchiha Sasuke, por ejemplo.

Sakura entonces se volvió sobre su hombro, aterrada de que la sola mención de aquel nombre pudiese hacerlo aparecer como por obra de magia. Con una seña, que Ino observó algo extrañada, le indicó que guardara silencio y la arrastró un poco más contra los casilleros.

- No vuelvas a repetir ese nombre en mi presencia – le advirtió y enseguida en sus ojos se proyectó una mirada sombría – Tu menos que nadie.

Ino captó el sentido de sus palabras y notó la oscuridad de unos ojos verdes que hace unos días solo la miraban con simpatía. Sakura siempre había sido más cercana a Ino que a cualquiera de las otras 2 chicas, pero ahora parecía odiarla más que a nadie. Lo más probable era que creyera que había sido ella quien había ido con el chisme a Sasuke, porque lamentablemente la fama de chismosa la perseguía como un cartel luminoso sobre la cabeza.

- No tiene sentido que me alejes de ti – le dijo – Ya ha pasado, ¿vale?

Sakura negó con energía.

- Está recién empezando – declaró – Sasuke me hará la vida imposible. Gracias a ustedes.

- Estas exagerando – advirtió Ino, comenzando a preocuparse. ¿Podía ser que Sasuke tuviese malas intenciones?

- Te aseguro que no exagero – reafirmó Sakura, con un tono melodramático cuidadosamente premeditado. No esperó a que Ino saliese de su estupor, y se alejó llevando la pesada mochila al hombro como una carga que emulaba el martirio que estaba viviendo. Sasuke, cual depredador silencioso, la estaba atacando sin que nadie sospechara de sus oscuras intenciones. Para todos él era un chico tranquilo y perfecto, pero en su interior planificaba un oscuro plan que la haría pedazos. Así que, ¡por supuesto que no exageraba!

Sakura a duras penas pudo concentrarse en Biología, su materia favorita. Como matemáticas consistía en realizar una serie de ejercicios monótonos no tuvo problemas para sumergirse en las profundidades de su cuaderno durante los 90 minutos que duró la clase. En historia, Hinata le entregó una carpeta por debajo del pupitre y cuando ella la abrió se percató de que se trataba de unos cuantos apuntes fotocopiados de la clase que se había perdido el día anterior. Sintió el efecto de la gratitud sobre su corazón, pero cuando se disponía a darle las gracias a Hinata su mano derecha, que había estado curioseando en uno de los bolsillos en busca de un acomodador de cabello con el cual darle un aspecto más pulcro a su ya apretada trenza, dio con el papel que contenía la nota que Sasuke había dejado a su madre, y la furia regresó como la espuma de una ola que acababa de estrellarse contra una roca. No dijo ni gracias y siguió tomando apuntes.

A la hora de almuerzo, Sakura salió disparada en dirección a la biblioteca, impulsada por el hecho de que a esas hora Sasuke podía transitar casi por cualquier parte del colegio. La prohibición de recorrer los pasillos del área de chicas solo extendía a las horas de clase, pero en los recesos y durante el almuerzo los chicos podía acceder a las aulas de chicas y a su vez, las chicas podía darse vueltas por el sector de los chicos y coquetear en los pasillos. Incluso estaba permitido liar, siempre y cuando los maestros o auxiliares de limpieza no pillaran a los estudiantes besándose o haciéndose arrumacos contra los casilleros.

Pidió a la bibliotecaria, que a esas alturas era casi una amiga de toda la vida, una llave para acceder a los cubículos unipersonales de estudio, y se encerró dispuesta a retomar el estudio que tan desfavorablemente se había visto desplazado por los problemas de pantalones que la aquejaban repentinamente.

En la tranquilidad de aquellas cuatro paredes, Sakura sacó sus libros y los desparramó sobre la mesa decidida a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Una semana para los exámenes no era suficiente tiempo para aprender todo de memoria, por ello necesitaba esos días extras.

- Bien – dijo abriendo su libro de biología – Empezaré por lo más divertido (Y no era una ironía) El genoma humano.

A los pocos minutos había logrado la concentración que tanto anhelaba, y la información fluía en su cerebro como una red de circuitos tridimensionales. Cuando llevaba alrededor de 20 minutos en ello, alguien golpeó la puerta y ella echó una rápida mirada hacia la ventanilla. Todo su cuerpo reaccionó impulsándola fuera del asiento cuando se encontró con el rostro de Sasuke intentando ver a través de la minúscula ventana. No estaba sonriendo con su expresión autosuficiente, ni tampoco la miraba molesto. Una seriedad imperturbable redefinía sus rasgos masculinos haciéndolo lucir aterrador. Que el acceso a los cubículos estuviese restringido a una llave, que estaba segura no tenía copia alguna, era un verdadero alivio.

- Estoy estudiando – dijo modulando mucho y haciendo señas sobre el libro para que Sasuke captara el mensaje. La gran ventaja de ese cubículo, además de ser cerrado, era que no dejaba que el sonido entrara ni saliera de allí.

- ABRE – terció él, y el movimiento de su boca tradujo perfectamente aquella palabra.

Sakura movió la cabeza negativamente y como para darle énfasis a ello, volvió la vista a sus cuadernos y le dio la vuelta a la página para seguir con la materia. Al menos ahora ella tenía el control de la situación. O eso creía, porque cuando Sasuke encajó una llave a la cerradura y abrió la puerta mágicamente, ella reconsideró la situación. Talvez no tuviese ninguna ventaja sobre él. Talvez ella creía que estaba varios pasos delante de él, pero lo más probable era que él estuviese delante de ella. Y la idea la aterró. La imagen de Sasuke ingresando al cubículo y cerrando la puerta detrás de sí la obligó a retroceder hasta que estuvo estampada contra la pared al otro extremo del cubículo.

- ¿C-cómo lo has hecho? – balbuceó. En todos sus años en aquella escuela ella había estado convencida de que no había otra copia de la llave.

Sasuke sonrió con suficiencia.

- Le dije a la bibliotecaria que venía a estudiar contigo y ¿qué crees? - preguntó él, como si le hablase un niño pequeño – Me ha dado una copia – enseguida dejó la llave sobre la mesa para que Sakura la viera.

- Eso no está permitido, los cubículos son individuales – argumentó ella, comenzando a sudar frío. Los cubículos eran pequeños cuartos de no más de 10 metros, pero aquel en particular parecía más pequeño que nunca. Y estaba convirtiéndose en un lugar muy sofocante y aterrador.

- Lo sé – asintió Sasuke. Dio un paso hacia ella. Sakura se agazapó más, pero la ley de la naturaleza le impidió atravesar el concreto de la pared – Solo que yo tengo algo que tú no tienes. Poder de persuasión. Mientras tú evitas los problemas, yo les hago frente.

A Sakura no le tomó más que un instante comprender lo que ocurría. Sasuke estaba molesto con el hecho de que ella lo había plantado. Pero también estaba molesto con el hecho de que ella seguía evitándolo a pesar de que habían quedado en que no lo haría. Y, bueno, además de molesto, Sasuke tenía razón con eso de que ella no era muy buena resolviendo sus dificultades intrapersonales. ¡Si por poco se había orinado cuando lo vio encajar la llave en la cerradura, todo por la presión!

- Jamás pensé que hablabas en serio – se excusó con cierta torpeza que le supo amarga. De ser otro momento ella habría pensado en algo mejor que decir, pero lo cierto es que su cerebro estaba completamente bloqueado.

Sasuke frunció el ceño, visiblemente molesto con la respuesta. Su mirada era oscura e implacable.

- Te di bastante tiempo para pensarlo, ¿y solo se te ocurrió eso? – preguntó - ¿Dónde dejaste tu espectacular coeficiente de 130, eh?

Auch. Eso había sido rudo, tan rudo que no le cupo duda de que Sasuke estaba furioso e iba dispuesto a pelear hasta reducir completamente a su adversario. Después de varios intentos de actuar con amabilidad, el chico más popular de la escuela se había cansado en su intento por tratar bien a la nerd. Aquello le hizo sentir rabia y pena.

- No tienes por qué ser tan grosero – se defendió con timidez. Hubiera deseado estamparle el libro de biología, que era el más grueso, sobre la cabeza.

Sasuke se pasó una mano por el rostro, como si con eso lograra traer a su cuerpo un poco más de paciencia.

- Entonces deja de escaparte – señaló luego, más calmado y compasivo – No voy a hacerte nada, Haruno.

Bueno, eso de no hacerle nada era en realidad el gran problema y lo que más le asustaba.

- Precisamente por eso te evito – respondió ella – No tiene sentido que intentes hacerme creer que no quieres humillarme.

Sasuke movió un poco la cabeza.

- Cree esto: va a ser mucho peor si te sigues escapando – le dijo y en su voz se percibió un cierto tono amenazante que alarmó a Sakura.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó. ¿Peor? ¿No estaba siendo ya un completo infierno que no pudiese aislarse en los confines de la biblioteca sin que Sasuke apareciera para dejarle los pelos de punta?

- Solo no sigas haciéndolo –pidió él, evitando las explicaciones – Cuando te pida algo quiero que lo hagas. Tómalo como un favor.

Ella se quedó muda. Su cerebro no encontró una respuesta útil que dar. Estaba sorprendida y asustada. ¿Qué planes macabros tenía el que había sido el gran amor de su vida?

- ¿Oíste lo que dije? – preguntó él, medio impaciente.

Sakura asintió como una maquina programada para ello.

- Bien, porque ya me estaba aburriendo de este jueguito del gato y el ratón – Sasuke entonces sonrió sutilmente como si no acabase de lanzarle una brutal amenaza y, cogiendo la llave de repuesto, se marchó de allí cerrando la puerta.

El sonido de la madera encajando en el marco, le trajo a Sakura una idea repentina a la mente que hizo encajar todo ese puzle a la perfección. Todo se trataba de un chantaje. Sasuke no había reconocido la primera vez que fuera a hacer algo si ella no cumplía con el tácito (y unilateral) trato al que habían llegado. Pero ahora él había tenido la suma desfachatez de garantizarle, aunque no con palabras textuales, que le diría a toda la escuela sobre su mentira si ella no cooperaba obedientemente. Y Sakura sabía que cumpliría porque su mirada oscura había sido como un fusil apuntándole entre las cejas. Aun así, había algo que no encajaba. Una pieza torcida en aquel puzzle. Sasuke llevaba dos días pidiéndole cosas absurdas cuando podría haberla forzado a comportarse como una esclava. Primero que no lo evitara, y segundo que le permitiera llevarla a la escuela. ¿Qué provecho sacaba Sasuke con todo eso? A menos que el chico tuviese complejo de mayordomo...

Analepsis

(0)

…

- _¡Tienes el coeficiente intelectual de un mono! -había gritado la chica con los ojos ensombrecidos a través de los lentes cuadrados. _

_ Karin abrió mucho la boca, sorprendida al igual que el resto del alumnado que miraba la escena sin poder creérselo. _

- _¿Qué quieres decir con eso, cuatro ojos? - gritó luego, picando a la chica en el pecho con la punta del dedo._

_ Sasuke vio como la chica de lentes sonreía con cierta suficiencia, como si Karin no fuera rival suficiente para ella y su enorme cerebro. _

- _Que eres muy simple – respondió, modulando claramente – Tan simple que ni siquiera aprendes. Eres puro condicionamiento operante._

_ Aquel había sido un insulto demasiado elaborado como para que llegara a ofender a alguien con la inteligencia promedio de Karin, de modo que Sasuke fue uno de los pocos – talvez el único - que se río disimuladamente mientras los demás se cuestionaban que había querido decir exactamente la cuatro ojos. _

_ La pelirrosa no dio espacio a cuestionamiento alguno y se marchó de allí tras acomodarse rudamente los lentes en el tabique de una nariz que podría ser muy bonita si no estuviera siempre oscurecida por las sombra de las tremendas gafas cuadradas. _

_ Sasuke la siguió con la vista hasta que desapareció por la puerta del casino. Entonces miró a Karin y a su grupo de amigas. Estaban furiosas, pero seguramente no tenían ni idea de porqué lo estaban. Volvió a reír con disimulo... Esa pelirrosa era bastante curiosa. _

_..._

* * *

><p>¡Continuará!<p>

¿Qué les pareció? Bueno, todavía no es posible captar las intenciones de Sasuke, pero al menos ya sabemos que él chico Sí sabía quien era Sakura y no la ignoraba tanto como ella creía. La verdad es que sus intenciones pueden ser buenas o malas, pero si desean enterarse de ellas solo tienen que dejarme un review y yo continuaré esta historia *_*

Respecto del personaje de Itaro, se me ocurrió hacerle un hermano a Sakura por una razón que se sabrá más adelante. El pequeño influye en la trama :v

Ya saben, los reviews endulzan la vida de esta humilde pseudo escritora.

(A continuación un pequeño adelanto)

...

Se bebió la leche de un sorbo y cuando se disponía a ponerse de pie para ir a cepillarse los dientes, su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Se apresuró a contestar sin siquiera mirar el remitente.

- ¿Diga?

- Haruno – dijo la fatídica voz que no esperaba escuchar a esas horas de la mañana. Su cuerpo se tensó percetiblemente, y su madre la miró con una expresión picara mientras le preguntaba si acaso era Sasuke – ¿Vas a la escuela hoy, verdad?

- C-claro – asintió, temiendo lo peor - ¿Por qué?

- Porque pasaré por ti en un rato – le dijo él, siempre tan tranquilo – Y quiero que estés esperándome en la puerta de tu casa, ¿vale?

...

**Donna Key**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola!**

**Mis hermosas lectoras y seguidoras, muchisimas gracias por los comentarios. No saben la emoción que me da saber que la historia les gusta y que quieren seguir desentrañando la mente perversa - o no tan perversa - de Sasuke. Sepan que leo sus mensajitos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Por su entuciasmo es que yo también he querido responder subiendo sin más tardanza un nuevo capitulo, que está más largo que le anterior. **

**Sakura sigue con sus paranoias y Sasuke continúa comportandose muy sospechoso. Parecerá interesado en ella, pero la verdad es que es muy dudoso todo. ¿Una apuesta? ¿Una venganza? ¿O ningun motivo? Sakura está segura de que todo tiene un motivo, todavía más el comportamiento de Sasuke. Pero ¿ustedes que creen?**

**Sin más que agregar, nos vemos al final de capitulo. **

**¡Que las palabras hablen por sí mismas!**

* * *

><p><strong>Crónicas de una Anónima<strong>

* * *

><p>…<p>

Analepsis

(0)

- _Es realmente bueno – dijo Karin con una sonrisa pícara, y sus amigas se rieron tontamente al tiempo que se dirigían mirandas nerviosas – Como tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos._

_ Sakura se removió incómoda en su asiento, y es que Karin y sus secuaces llevaban toda la clase hablando de cuan bueno era Uchiha Sasuke en la cama, agotando los calificativos para describir una noche de puro sexo. _

_ No sentía rabia al escucharlas, porque no era capaz de imaginar una situación como la que Karin describía a sus amigas. Los dos solos, una habitación oscura y Sasuke levantando a Karin en brazos para luego tumbarla sobre una mesa de pool. El resto era un montón de material desconocido para ella. ¿Cómo podía sentirse celosa? Era Sasuke, su amado Sasuke, sí, pero y ¿qué más? Ella no tenía idea de lo que Karin quería decir cuando decía que era como si le hubieran prendido fuego y estuviera punto de orinarse. O cuando decía que su cuerpo se había sacudido en espasmos involuntarios cuando eso que la gente llamaba orgasmo la había alcanzado. Ella no sabía nada de eso. Y aunque intentó pensar en que el sexo podía parecerse a la sensación que despertaba un beso, no estuvo ni cerca de sentir lo que Karin describía. Entonces los celos aparecieron finalmente. Ella también deseaba que Sasuke la hiciese sentir así.Pero fue un deseo irreal, como el deseo que se tiene de ser una estrella famosa o de tener una enorme mansión en la playa. Un deseo sobre algo que sabía que nunca ocurriría. _

_..._

* * *

><p>TODO TIENE UNA RAZÓN, ¿VERDAD?<p>

(4)

Sakura no durmió bien esa noche, de modo que al día siguiente despertó con unas terribles ojeras bajo sus ojos verdes. Se dio una ducha rápida, se vistió con el uniforme de la escuela, que estaba impecablemente planchado, y se trenzó su larguísimo cabello hasta dejarlo muy compacto. En el espejo ella vio el reflejo de su aspecto nerd y se sintió satisfecha. Así era ella y así se quedaría.

Bajó a desayunar con suma puntualidad. Su madre ya había servido el desayuno cuando llegó a sentarse en la mesa. Itaro jugaba con los cereales de letras que flotaban en su bol con leche, y su padre estaba sumergido detrás del periódico sin prestar atención a nada más. Una mañana tranquila y normal. O eso parecía, porque si alguno en aquella mesa tuviese la capacidad de leer los pensamientos, habría captado algo bastante alarmante en los de Sakura. Terror. Sakura estaba aterrada con el recuerdo de la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke la tarde anterior y que estaba allí como un insecto que comenzaba a fabricar un nido de ideas infectadas y terribles. ¿Sasuke volvería a increparla con alguna petición extraña? ¿Y dónde la acosaría esta vez? La biblioteca se había convertido en el lugar menos seguro de todos, pero lo cierto es que cualquier sitio en esa escuela era un potencial peligro para ella de ahora en adelante.

- ¿Huevos a la copa, cielo? – la voz de su madre le puso pausa a sus pensamientos. Un gran alivio.

- Tomaré solo la leche, mamá, gracias – respondió. La abundante comida sobre la mesa no atraía para nada su apetito. Había un nudo que mantenía la boca del estómago completamente sellada.

Itaro la miró desdeñoso y luego soltó una risita.

- Vaya que estás fea, pelo de chicle – le dijo apuntándola con un dedo pequeño.

- No más que tú – repuso ella, mordiéndole aquel pequeño dedo que estaba empinado hacia su rostro. Itaro emitió un gemido que se convirtió en un chillido cuando perdió el equilibrio y calló de la silla.

Sakura rio, aunque la verdad es que no le había dado tanta risa. Necesitaba la reír, ese era el asunto.

- ¡Eres un monstruo hecho de chicle rancio! - gritó Itaro pateándole la silla tan fuerte como pudo, en un intento por hacerla caer también. No consiguió nada porque no tenía fuerza suficiente para mover a Sakura de su lugar y porque su madre lo cogió de la mano y lo alejó al otro lado de la mesa. Se dirigió a ambos con un:

- Ya basta ustedes dos – que la hizo sentir muy pequeña de repente.

No muy segura de que fuese a poder tragar, apuró la leche de un solo sorbo y se quedó un momento para digerir el amasijo que se había formado en su tráquea. Luego se levantó para ir a lavarse los dientes, pero se detuvo a mitad del vestíbulo cuando su teléfono comenzó a vibrar en el interior de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. Se llevó el celular a la oreja sin revisar el remitente primero. Enseguida lo lamentó.

- ¿Diga?

- Haruno – dijo una fatídica voz que no esperaba escuchar a esas horas de la mañana. Su cuerpo se tensó perceptiblemente, y su madre, que había aparecido para recordarle que no olvidara el bolso de almuerzos sobre la mesa, calló en seguida y la miró con una expresión picara – ¿Vas a la escuela hoy, verdad?

- C-claro – asintió temiendo lo peor - ¿Por qué?

- Porque pasaré por ti en un rato – le dijo Sasuke tranquilamente – Y quiero que estés esperándome en la puerta de tu casa, ¿vale?

- Oye, de verdad que no es ne...

- Pensé que habíamos llegado a un acuerdo los dos – la interrumpió él con voz de pronto muy severa. A él no podía decírsele que no, jamás - Si lo olvidaste puede recordártelo.

Aquel amasijo volvió a formarse en su garganta y le trajo problemas para tragar. Le dirigió una mirada rápida a su madre, que parecía encantada con la idea de que su hija estuviese hablando con el tan amble y apuesto muchacho del otro día. Entonces decidió que no tenía mucho sentido evadir la realidad.

- Lo recuerdo – le dijo a Sasuke con voz queda.

- Perfecto. Entonces espérame fuera, llegaré en 10 minutos – y sin siquiera despedirse cortó la comunicación.

El sonido de colgado se extendió por su canal auditivo hasta llegarle al cerebro, donde resonó como un eco que le trajo un horrible dolor de cabeza. Dios, esa pesadilla no iba a terminar nunca... ¿Quién la había mandado a abrir la boca?

…

Temerosa de que Sasuke pudiera cumplir su amenaza – no explicita - de contarle a todo el mundo que había inventado una embarazosa mentira, Sakura se lavó rápidamente los dientes, ignoró las preguntas de su madre y salió de casa dando un sonoro portazo. Enseguida recargó la espalda contra la puerta y se quedó allí, de pie en el pórtico, sintiéndose de pronto como una tonta. ¿De verdad iba a esperarlo? La calle estaba desierta, pero no tardó en aparecer un coche que aparcó junto a la vereda de enfrente, recogió a una chica que salió de la casa luciendo un elegante traje, y luego se marchó, arrastrando algo de polvo bajo sus ruedas.

Intentó imaginar aquella misma escena interpretada por el coche de Sasuke y por ella misma yendo hasta él cuando hubiese aparcado en la acera frente a la casa, pero no tuvo éxito. Era tan irreal todo. Desde la imagen de un Lamborghini Huracán en aquel barrio promedio hasta la de ella misma subiendo en él como si fuese una chica que atraería a tipos en coches caros.

Los minutos pasaron y cuando fueron exactamente 12, Sakura comenzó a sentirse muy patética. La aparición de Itaro fue lo que convirtió esa situación en un cuadro tan ridículo que le escocieron las orejas. Él no tenía ni que hablar para que quisiera darle un coscorrón, pero igualmente lo hizo.

- ¿Qué haces parada como tonta, chicle? – preguntó, soltando una risita -¿Acaso te quedaste pegada en la acera?

Y volvió a reírse a carcajada limpia, consiguiendo que la vena del cuello de Sakura se inflara hasta casi reventar. Se giró hacia su hermano, que captó la expresión asesina de su rostro y comenzó a retroceder temiendo por su integridad física. Lo arrinconó contra la pared, dispuesta a darle un buen dormilón en el brazo, pero sus intenciones se vieron truncadas cuando él gritó apuntando con su pequeña manito una dirección por encima del hombro de ella.

- ¡Mira eso, un auto de carreras!

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo en ese instante, pero no se volvió a mirar. ¿Podía ser…? Escuchó el ronroneo suave y elegante de un motor que debía tener una gran potencia, y luego el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

- Así que finalmente estás aquí – pronuncio la voz de Sasuke a poca distancia. El estómago de Sakura dio un brinco, en que todo se revolvió dándole náuseas, y cayó luego casi hasta sus pies. Estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con la espectacular y fantástica escena de Sasuke recargado contra la puerta del piloto de su Lamborghini plateado. Había una sonrisa torcida en su rostro, acompañada de un aura de película tipo "rápido y furioso" que lo envolvía haciéndolo lucir todavía más irreal. Estaba allí, pero al mismo tiempo era imposible que lo estuviera.

- ¿Quién es ese, hermana? – preguntó Itaro, demasiado sorprendido para ser grosero.

Sakura no respondió. Estaba en shock. No había conseguido imaginar esa escena con éxito, pero aunque lo hubiese hecho, jamás habría logrado acercarse a lo que era en realidad. Uchiha Sasuke, el chico del que había estado enamorada desde la tierna infancia, estaba en la puerta de su casa.

- ¿Nos vamos o piensas quedarte allí todo el día? - cuestionó él, y la infima sonrisa de su rostro se vio reemplazada por una mueca de impaciencia.

- Que alguien me pellizque, esto debe ser un sueño – murmuro para sí misma, pero Itaro la oyó y tuvo la buena voluntad de hacerle el favor. Sus deditos le engancharon como pinzas un pedazo de piel del muslo y ejercieron buena presión para hacerla dar un brinco. Mientras se sobaba la zona dolorida le gritó a Itaro que era un maldito enano. Este comenzó a dar saltitos, exclamando que al fin la pelo de chicle se había sacado novio. Entonces lo cogió con fuerza y le tapó la boca con una mano, en un intento por evitar que Sasuke oyera. Pero fue demasiado tarde porque Sasuke había oído y soltaba una carcajada genuinamente divertida.

- Venga, o llegaremos tarde – dijo luego, haciendo una seña hacia su coche. Sakura miró el Lamborghini, cuya superficie plateada resplandecía bajo los incipientes rayos de sol de las 7.35 de la mañana y pensó que el coche desaparecería antes de que pudiese alcanzar la manilla de la puerta. Como si despertara de un sueño. Pero el coche siguió allí cuando soltó a su hermano y le permitió huir dentro de la casa, y siguió estando allí cuando se acercó con las piernas temblorosas hasta la puerta que Sasuke acaba de abrir para ella. Era real. La mirada que él dirigió antes de que ella subiera también lo fue.

_Sasuke-Kun…_

Dentro del coche olía a eucalipto mezclado con el aroma tan particular de Sasuke. Cuando este subió, el aroma propio se intensificó, haciendo retroceder el olor del aromatizante. Sakura le dio una discreta inhalada y enseguida se hundió un poco más en los cómodos asientos de cuero color crema. Experimentó una sensación de confort que la alarmó. ¿Podía sentirse tan a gusto en una situación que le era tan ajena? Vamos, estaba en el coche de Sasuke, el mismo chico que hace solo unos cuantos días no tenía idea que ella existía. Pero tal vez inconscientemente siempre había imaginado cómo se sentiría ser la novia de turno de Sasuke y como sería la experiencia de subir a su coche después de las clases.

- Estuve pensando en algo mientras venía hacia acá – dijo Sasuke de pronto, mientras encendía el motor. Sakura lo miró apenas de reojo.

- ¿En qué? – murmuró.

- En la nota amenazadora que iba a dejarte después de que me hubieses plantado – respondió – Pero verte tan obediente en la puerta de tu casa me gustó. ¿Estamos comenzando a entendernos, no?

Sakura se llevó las manos a su regazo y jugueteó nerviosamente con los flecos de su falda. No era que estuviesen comenzando a entenderse, era solo que no iba a arriesgarse a que Sasuke le dejase algún otro mensajito aterrador con su madre. Debía enfrentar que esa pesadilla – que a ratos parecía un extraño sueño – era real.

- No tengo muchas alternativas – respondió. Sasuke le lanzó una mirada circunstancial al tiempo que presionaba el acelerador y el coche salía casi disparada por la estrecha calle, serpenteando ágilmente los tachos de basura que se cruzaban en el camino. Sakura debió admitir que Sasuke tenía bastante experiencia en eso de conducir pues el coche casi flotaba sobre el pavimento. Le echó una mirada al reflejo de él a través de la ventana, y vio el reflejo de un chico demasiado perfecto físicamente para tener un repentino interés en una chica como ella. Cualquiera que los viese pensaría que algo en la lógica del universo había comenzado a fallar. Un tornillo zafado en la cordura del mundo real.

¿Por qué él hacía todo eso? ¿Qué ganaba? Ella necesitaba creer que había una razón oscura en todo eso porque era lo más sentido tenía. ¿Interés emocional? No, totalmente ridículo. ¿Humillación? Lo más lógico. Aun así, la idea de que pudiesen interpretar un acto del teatro de lo absurdo estando juntos le producía una sensación incómodamente agradable en el estómago. Como la cenicienta cuando tuvo la oportunidad de bailar con el príncipe siendo una simple - aparente - sirvienta.

- No quiero que me tengas miedo – habló él de nuevo. Ella no lo miró, pero estuvo atenta a su reflejo en la ventana – Esto que hago es… como un experimento, o algo así.

- ¿Un experimento? – vale, eso sí que era raro. Bueno, repentinamente con él todo era bastante extraño.

- Sí, un experimento – repitió él. Ella lo vio sonreír de lado - Solo imagina la escena de nosotros dos entrando a la escuela juntos. Un completo espectáculo.

Sakura entonces de volvió a mirarlo porque por un momento pensó que acababa de lanzar una broma de mal gusto, pero se sorprendió se ver en sus ojos el brillo genuino de quien pretende concretar lo que está diciendo. No, ni muerta. Ni rematadamente muerta ella aparecería en la escuela con él y permitiría que todos lo viesen.

- ¡Eso no va a suceder! – gritó. Sería como echar por el caño sus años esforzándose por ser una completa anónima. Ella nunca había tenido que enfrentarse a la furia de ninguna chica celosa, al miedo de que el chico con el que había tenido una cita no volviese a llamarla después, al anhelo de ser observada cuando pasara junto a las mesas de los deportistas más guapos y al deseo de que alguno de ellos se acercara y la invitase al baile de fin de año. Y había sido un completo alivio porque no sufría. Porque nunca lloraba ni se sentía desilusionada por nada. Porque era todo tan plano y tranquilo y malditamente seguro que así se sentía genial. ¿Dónde quedaría toda esa paz si la escuela completa la veía bajar del auto del mismísimo Uchiha Sasuke?

- ¿Cómo qué no? – Sasuke la miró como si ahora la que estuviese bromeando fuera ella – Estás en mi auto por si no te has dado cuenta – le recordó.

- Pero eso no significa nada. Puedes aparcar fuera de la escuela – terció ella. Aparcar a varias cuadras de la escuela, aparcar ahora mismo incluso sería una buena idea. Podía caminar las 10 cuadras que quedaban sin problema.

- Olvídalo – negó él y acto seguido dio un giro en una esquina que fue tan brusco que Sakura tuvo que clavar las uñas en el asiento para mantenerse en el lugar. Sasuke dio otro giro, Sakura se afirmó para no perder el equilibrio, pero su cuerpo se fue hacia un lado, acercándose peligrosamente al hombro de Sasuke, que despedía un calor quemante. De pronto se le ocurrió que se había enfadado, pero desechó la idea cuando él volvió a hablar con voz tranquila – Quiero que nos vean juntos.

- Eso no tiene ningún sentido… - murmuró, pero algo en su cerebro se encendió como una linterna. No, aún más. Como un foco intenso que proyectaba un rayo láser y lo veía todo. El espectáculo que esperaba Sasuke era ese, el de la nerd convirtiéndose en el centro de atención de toda la escuela, que se preguntaría qué hacia la cuatro ojos con el capitán del equipo de futbol. Entonces Sasuke la cogería de los hombros, la enseñaría como un fenómeno de circo a todos los ávidos estudiantes y les diría la mentira ridícula que ella se había inventado. ¡La nerd dice que yo la besé, ¿pueden creerlo?!

Apuntó a Sasuke con un dedo acusador - Debí saberlo, por dios, si está claro como el agua…- el susurro se convirtió en un grito ahogado - ¡Quieres que toda la escuela esté viéndome cuando les cuentes la mentira que me inventé! - Sasuke solo hizo una mueca de incomodidad antes de negar con la cabeza.

- Solo estamos tú y yo en este coche, así que no es necesario que grites – dijo – Además, ¿qué clase de conclusión es esa? Para ser tan inteligente, sacas argumentos muy mediocres – su tono fue tan áspero que Sakura se sonrojó como un tomate. La furia se diluyó rápidamente entre sus poros. Él había dado en el clavo. Su coeficiente intelectual era lo único que tenía y era como un hijo pequeño al que no deseaba que humillaran. Se volvió hacia la ventana.

- ¿Entonces por qué deseas que toda la escuela nos vea juntos? – preguntó en un murmullo ofendido – Esto le hace pésimo a tu imagen, deberías saberlo.

Otro giró rápido y Sakura pudo reconocer la enorme infraestructura escolar a poca distancia. Ella vivía a 15 minutos, pero el trayecto se había sentido como apenas un segundo. Todavía había tantos cabos atar y nudos que desatar.

- Ya te dije una vez lo que opino de nuestros compañeros – comentó Sasuke, sin mirarla. Disminuyó la velocidad hacia la intersección donde había un paso peatonal. Varios chicos de la escuela cruzaron intentando ver a los pasajeros de aquel hermoso Lamborghini, pero los vidrios polarizados lo impidieron. Una chica tentó la suerte y lanzó un beso por si el conductor lograba verlo. Sasuke entonces rodó los ojos y se volvió a hacia Sakura con una mueca de fastidio en su rostro – Me importa una verdadera mierda - y estoy siendo grosero a propósito - lo que cualquiera de esos idiotas piense. Que les de un infarto, porque vas a salir de este coche conmigo y punto.

- Pero… - intentó ella.

- Pero nada – interrumpió él. El Lamborghini ingresó a los terrenos de la escuela, siendo enseguida seguido por un montón de miradas que no dejaban de sorprenderse con tamaño modelo a pesar de que ya lo habían visto antes. Sasuke buscó algún aparcamiento y lo encontró al cabo de un par de vueltas en torno al perímetro reducido. Un pequeño pegueot acababa de dejar el espacio vacío. Solo cuando detuvo el motor, Sakura maquinó en su mente la no poco tentadora idea de abrir la puerta y salir corriendo con la mochila ocultando su rostro de las miradas curiosas. No lo hizo porque uno, sería patético incluso viniendo de la nerd y porque, segundo, Sasuke pareció leer sus pensamientos y cerró una mano en torno a su brazo izquierdo. El toque la hizo sonrojarse hasta la médula.

- Bajarás conmigo e ignorarás las miradas de los demás, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo él, con tanta seriedad que Sakura no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir con la cabeza. Él pareció complacido con su docilidad, así que la soltó, abrió la puerta y salió. Sakura respiró una enorme bocanada de aire y exhaló justo cuando el chico le abría la puerta. Una seña con la mano bastó para que Sakura bajase del auto. ¿En qué momento se había convertido en ese corderito tan dócil?

Una ráfaga de aire frío le subió por las piernas cubiertas por los impolutos calcetines, siguió por la falda larga y aburrida y se coló debajo de su jersey varias tallas más grande. Sakura fue consciente más que nunca de que su aspecto nerd era una completa vergüenza ajena para quien la mirara. Y en esos momentos un montón de ojos la estaban mirando, siendo igualmente consientes de la ridícula imagen que ella proyectaba. Bajó la vista hacia el suelo, sosteniendo las gafas con una mano. Sasuke le recordó que ignorará a los demás antes de agregar rudamente que caminara de una buena vez.

- No dejan de mirarnos – murmuró, mientras caminaban hacia el gran edificio de concreto.

- Lo sé – respondió este, sin importarle que a cada paso que daban un nuevo par de ojos se clavaran sorprendidos sobre él, desdeñosos e incrédulos sobre ella – Dame la mano – ordenó.

- ¿Qué? – pero Sasuke no le dio tiempo a reaccionar porque enseguida la cogió de la mano sin ninguna delicadeza y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, consiguiendo que el corazón de Sakura se inflara como un globo lleno de helio. Iba a salir volando fuera de su cuerpo en cualquier momento. Y es que los dedos largos y níveos de Sasuke encajaban en el espacio entre los suyos con tal armonía que parecían dos piezas de un molde echas para juntarse. Si no fuese por las miradas que parecían cuchillos filosos, ella habría creído que estaba inmersa en un paraíso de lo más romántico.

Los murmullos llegaron a sus oídos cuando cruzaban la enorme puerta principal para dirigirse al sector en que dos escaleras se enfrentaban dividiendo la escuela en dos sectores. Aunque no podía escuchar lo que decían, Sakura estuvo casi segura de que cuchicheaban acerca de lo mal que se veía la nerd con el capitán del equipo de futbol, y por primera vez, en un genuino sentimiento de pesar, experimento las consecuencias físicas de ser la rechazada de la escuela. Por primera vez deseó ser como las porristas o como esas chicas que eran del gusto de Sasuke.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – se atrevió a preguntar.

Él le dio un apretón amable.

- Porque quiero – fue su respuesta – No hago nada malo de todos modos.

- No es lo que piensa el alumnado completo en estos momentos – terció ella. En el hall se había hecho un silencio secundando solo por uno que otro murmullo; y las miradas eran como aguijones preñados de veneno. Solo que, seguramente el veneno y los murmullos solo iban dirigidos a la nerd.

Sasuke se encargó de no soltarla hasta que estuvieron a los pies de los largos escalones que llevaban a los salones de las chicas. Ella evitó mirarla, pero Sasuke extendió una mano y le hizo elevar la barbilla.

- Ignóralos a todos, Sakura – le dijo. Por primera vez estaba llamándola por su nombre, dejando de lado el impersonal y hasta despectivo "Haruno". Se sintió bien, como un cosquilleo detrás de las orejas – Un poco de atención no va a matarte, solo se tu misma.

Y entonces se alejó. Sakura lo vio subir las escaleras con aquel andar tan seguro de sí mismo y pensó en que tal vez todo eso no era más que un sueño del que aún no despertaba. Pensó en que quizá seguía en la cama, revolviéndose de un lado a otro en un sueño inquieto como ese. Pero cuando una chica la pasó a llevar por el hombro intencionalmente en su ascenso, comprendió que no soñaba. A su alrededor los murmullos seguían como zumbidos. Y las miradas la siguieron hasta que estuvo en la puerta de su casillero, intentando coger algunos cuadernos con las manos temblorosas. Mierda, estaba tan emocionada por lo que había dicho Sasuke y tan aterrada porque no fuese más que un truco sucio que al menos dos libros cayeron al suelo mientras trataba de echarlos en su bolso. Estaba viviendo un sueño idílico dentro de una pesadilla, todo al mismo tiempo.

…

Tuvo que aguantarse las miradas de reojo de sus compañeras de clase y los papelitos que descaradamente se pasaban por debajo del pupitre - y que no le cupo duda que tenían que ver con ella y su triunfal entrada de la mano de Sasuke - hasta que finalmente el reloj marcó poco más de medio día.

Como ella era experta en pasar desapercibida, se las ingenió para escabullirse de la sala sin que las chicas se dieran cuenta y se precipitó a su casillero para sacar todo el arsenal de libros que necesitaría para estudiar. No podía darse el lujo de abandonar los confines de la biblioteca para ir en busca de algo que hubiese olvidado. Una guerra sangrienta acababa de librarse entre ella y el alumnado completo, y en esa situación poco ventajosa, la mejor estrategia de combate era… huir, huir lo más lejos posible del enemigo.

Mientras guardaba los últimos libros dentro de su bolso, vio como Temari e Ino se acercaba por entre la multitud con claras intenciones de entablar una conversación con ella. Apuró el trabajo y cerrando el casillero, intentó esquivarlas haciéndose a un lado, pero Ino la detuvo en el acto. Una de sus manos, cuyas uñas estaban impecablemente arregladas, calló sobre su hombro. Sakura lanzó un suspiro de fastidio, había estado tan cerca de librarse de potencial peligro.

- ¿Qué se les ofrece? – preguntó muy seria, al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas en el puente de la nariz. Un acto inútil porque estas volvieron a resbalar.

- Toda la escuela habla de lo que pasó esta mañana y tú nos preguntas qué se nos ofrece – dijo Temari visiblemente sorprendida.

La expresión de Sakura se volvió sombría.

- Ah, y supongo que ustedes pensaron que como siendo grandes amigas mías yo les iba a contar todo con lujo de detalle – aventuró, siendo mordaz a propósito.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco mientras que Temari se mostró ofendida con el comentario. Já, como si Sakura estuviese siendo pesada sin ninguna razón.

- Sigues a la defensiva, ¿no? – cuestionó Temari, cruzándose de brazos.

- En realidad, he decidido ignorarlas – terció Sakura. Una sonrisa amarga cruzó sus labios. Se acomodó el bolso firmemente al hombro en un gesto de estar dando la conversación por terminada – Si me disculpan, tengo mucho que estudiar.

Pero Ino se cruzó en el camino cuando intentó pasar por su costado.

- Ya basta, Sakura –le dijo – Estas molesta por que crees que debes estarlo.

- ¿Disculpa?

- Al comienzo creí que estabas furiosa porque habíamos contado tu secreto a Sasuke – explicó Ino – Pero resulta que hoy llegaste tranquilamente con él, ¡y encima de la mano!

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – terció Sakura. No iba a entrar en detalles sobre una situación que incluso para ella era absurda. Dio un paso hacia adelante, tentando la posibilidad de escabullirse, pero Temari no le permitió seguir.

- Al menos explícanos porque sigues tan molesta –pidió. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos ondulados y rubios. Aunque no era tan atractiva como Ino, tenía un encanto especial que la hacía irresistible para la mayoría de los hombres – Está claro que tu furia no tiene nada que ver con que se lo hayamos contado a tu nuevo novio Sasuke.

Sakura sintió sus rostro ponerse muy caliente solo un instante después de que Temari aludiera a Sasuke como su nuevo novio. Ellas entonces cruzaron miradas que se le hicieron demasiado especulativas. Claro, todo el mundo pensaba que entre ella y Sasuke había una relación prohibida por la sociedad, un amor extraño entre la nerd y el popular, pero ninguno estaba ni cerca de entender la situación real.

- No es lo que piensan – dijo. Si pudiese controlar el sonrojo lo haría, porque con aquellas mejillas encendidas solo daba a entender otra cosa – No es lo que toda la escuela piensa.

- Explícanos – insistió Ino y sus ojos azules brillaron de modo implacable. No estaba pidiendo nada, estaba ordenando. Sakura la conocía muy bien para saber que no la dejaría en paz hasta que ella le dijese algo convincente para lo que había visto esa mañana. Por qué, vamos, no todos los días se veía a la nerd de la mano con el chico más guapo de la escuela.

- De acuerdo – concedió, medio resignada – Pero ahora voy corta de tiempo.

Ino le echó una mirada al pesado bolso que Sakura llevaba sobre el hombro derecho y que estaba a punto de vomitar todos los libros.

- ¿Vas a estudiar en hora de almuerzo? - preguntó arqueando una ceja.

- Si – respondió Sakura, de forma cortante– Los exámenes son...

- En un millón de años más – cortó Temari – Te quedan al menos unos cuantos siglos para llenar tu enorme cerebro de conocimientos.

Entonces cuatro manos se echaron sobre ella y la arrastraron por el pasillo hasta el casino de la escuela, un sitio que se aventuraba como potencialmente peligroso. Sakura hubiera deseado tener el poder se hacerse invisible porque durante todo el camino fue víctima de las miradas curiosas y los comentarios perversos. Nadie intentó interceptarla, sin embargo, porque al lado de Ino y Temari, la nerd lucía un poco más intimidante.

…

Sakura tuvo suerte de que Ino y Temari se atribuyeran la labor de pedir el almuerzo por ella, y de que luego la ayudasen a esfumar a los curiosos que amenazaron con acercarse a ella para llenarla de preguntas relacionadas con Sasuke. También tuvo suerte de que el causante de todo ese alboroto no estuviese por los alrededor cuando ella y sus amigas – o supuestas amigas, aún no decidida la categoría que tendrían de ahora en adelante – se ubicaron en una de mesas del casino.

En la bandeja de almuerzo, que Ino deslizó por la superficie de la mesa hasta Sakura, había un plato de tallarines con salsa y un muffin que sin bien tenían un aspecto delicioso, a ella le pareció que no sabría tan bueno cuando lo probara. Y la razón era que su boca se sentía amarga por los nervios de encontrarse sumergida en aquel mar de miradas hostiles. Se llevó el primer bocado de tallarines a la boca. Mientras intentaba tragarlo, recordó algo.

- ¿Alguna de ustedes le dio mi teléfono celular a Sasuke? – preguntó.

Temari tragó lo que se había llevado a la boca y junto con Ino negaron haber vuelto a hablar con Sasuke después de aquel lamentable incidente del que estaban muy arrepentidas, que eso no lo dudara siquiera.

Pero a Sakura le preocupaba otro asunto en esos momentos. Sasuke había averiguado su teléfono celular y su dirección. Si creía que lo que Temari e Ino decían era cierto, y porque no estaba muy segura de que Hinata hubiera sido capaz de revelar aquella información a Sasuke, entonces solo quedaba la aterradora opción de que él hubiera averiguado aquello en el expediente personal de ella. La sola idea de Sasuke revisando como un bandido la sagrada caja de archivos escolares le hizo experimentar un escalofrío. Podía ser que él intentase aparentar que nada raro se escondía detrás de sus intenciones, pero con aquella muestra de deliberado acoso, a Sakura no le cupo duda que tramaba algo turbio.

Se llevó otro tanto de tallarines a la boca, los que casi se quedaron atorados en su garganta. Que jodida estaba. Hinata llegó al poco rato y se sentó a su lado. Una sonrisa tímida intentó ser la mejor disculpa.

- Hola Sakura – saludó.

Sakura masculló un hola y se llevó otro tenedor lleno de tallarines a la boca para no tener que hablar.

- ¿Qué hacías con Uchiha hoy en la mañana? - preguntó Hinata, dándole un sorbito a su jugo en caja.

Bueno, esa era una pregunta que toda la escuela se estaba haciendo, y ella no tenía respuesta lógica para dar. Si decía que Sasuke la estaba persiguiendo como una especie de novio obsesivo, de seguro sería el hazme reír de la escuela completa hasta su graduación. Eligió la respuesta más creíble y la más probable.

- Quiere hacerme la vida imposible – murmuró. Ino rodó los ojos, mostrándose igual de incrédula que la primera vez que Sakura se lo contó.

- ¿Pasando por ti para ir a la escuela? - preguntó – Si, Sasuke es todo un demonio.

- Ustedes no entienden – repuso Sakura – Lo que busca Sasuke es dejarme en ridículo por inventar que nos besamos.

- ¿Inventar? - preguntó Hinata - ¿No que era cierto?

Sakura se corrigió de inmediato. Dios, estaba actuando como una perfecta tonta.

- Si era cierto – dijo – Nos besamos en año nuevo, pero no es cierto que lo hayamos seguido haciendo.

- ¡Lo sabía! - chilló Temari, apretando la cajita de jugo entre sus manos. Algo de su contenido salpicó fuera del envase – Tú no eres de las chicas que tiene romances de verano.

- Temari no seas así – la reprendió Hinata, pero a Sakura no llegaron a dolerle aquellas palabras. En realidad, deseó que las cosas volviesen a esa época en que sus amigas la reprendían por no querer ir a fiestas y la acusaban de pasársela enrolada con un libro en lugar de hacerlo con un chico de carne y hueso. Todo sería más fácil si ella tuviese que darle explicaciones de por qué prefería quedarse en la biblioteca, porque al menos en ese ámbito ella sí tenía una respuesta, que ahora que debía explicarles porqué Sasuke la estaba acosando repentinamente. Ninguna respuesta sería creíble para un teatro tan inverosímil como ese.

- ¿Soy acaso el tipo de chica que tendría a Sasuke? – preguntó, acomodándose las gafas en la cuenca de la nariz.

La mirada de sus tres amigas lo confirmó. Un rotundo "no" asomó a sus bocas, pero ninguna lo dejó escapar. Sakura supo que se sentían culpables por haber contado su secreto, y aun cuando no habían aclarado el motivo que las había llevado a contarlo, a ella no le cupo duda de que había sido Ino, en un simple afán de chismorrear, con el consentimiento de Temari y la reprobación de Hinata, pero aclararlo ya no tenía ningún sentido. Después de todo, las 3 chicas estaban evitando que la escuela entera se le viniera encima.

- Tengo que hacer algo para que me deje en paz – aventuró, luego de un rato.

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas qué quiere exactamente? - sugirió Temari.

- Ya lo he hecho, un millón de veces – refutó Sakura.

- ¿Y qué te responde él? - preguntó Ino.

- Que no quiere nada – dijo Sakura, recordando los argumentos vacíos que le daba Sasuke. Eran ridículos incluso para la persona más crédula, y ella estaba muy lejos de ser una persona crédula. Su altísimo coeficiente intelectual, acompañado de su riguroso sentido común, le impedían creerse las palabras de Sasuke, por muy lindas que hubiesen sonado las últimas que le había dicho. "Solo se tu misma" había sido un recurso bastante inteligente por parte de él, uno que hasta había conseguido hacerle sentir mariposas en el estómago.

- Y tú crees que hace todo eso para joderte la vida – aventuró Temari. Acto seguido le dio una mordida a su albóndiga.

- Por supuesto – aseguró Sakura – No tiene otra razón.

- A lo mejor le ...

- Ni se te ocurra decir que le gusto, Hinata – cortó tan ruda como pudo – Porque ni siquiera tú te lo crees.

La mirada que las 3 le habían dirigido hace un rato ya había dejado claro que una atracción física o emocional de Sasuke hacia ella era un argumento completamente improbable. Una apuesta, una venganza, o un chantaje; la discusión se libraba entre cuál de esas razones era la que movía a Sasuke a actuar.

- Vale, perdón – se disculpó la chica de cabello azulado, haciendo un gesto de pena.

El silencio desfiló en torno a ellas un rato hasta que Temari lo espantó.

- El tío es raro – dijo, como si fuese la conclusión más acertada – Parece tener una fijación contigo.

- Fijación con hacerme la vida imposible – insistió Sakura, que a cada minuto se iba a convenciendo un poco más. Todas esas palabras lindas que Sasuke le había dicho, el hecho de que de pronto no estuviese interesando en sus compañeros de escuela – a los que por cierto incluso había llamado idiotas – y que de un día para otro le hubiera dado por pasar tiempo con la nerd del instituto, no eran cuestiones propias de alguien como él. Y por ello, no podía ser nada bueno.

- Puede que quiera que confieses – sugirió entonces Temari.

- ¿Confesar que? - preguntó Ino.

- Que Sakura se inventó un romance con él.

- Lo que es igual a hacerme la vida imposible – reiteró Sakura. No había mucho a lo que darle vuelta, o era lo uno o era lo otro. No importaba porque al final siempre terminaba en la misma conclusión. Sasuke quería joderla, por la razón que fuera. Pero quería joderla. Y ella lo evitaba y se hundía, o le hacía caso y se hundía de todos modos. Así no más.

Hinata hizo un ruidito sonoro al absorber lo último que le quedaba en su jugo en caja. Sakura la miró y vio en aquellos ojos perlados un atisbo de esperanza y comprensión. Hinata le palmeó la espalda diciéndole que no debía permitir que Sasuke la tuviera sencilla. Si él quería joderla, ella debía enfrentarlo. Sí él quería humillarla, ella debía humillarlo primero. Y a Sakura la idea le gustó mucho. Iría de frente con Sasuke y le diría de una vez – sin más vacilaciones – que si no la dejaba en paz ella buscaría la forma de joderlo tanto como fuera posible, para que quedasen iguales. Podía ser el guapísimo y popular Uchiha Sasuke, pero ella era más lista que él.

- ¡Se lo haré saber! - dijo con voz enérgica – ¡Le restregaré en la cara quien es el genio de este juego!

- ¿Por qué no empiezas ahora? - preguntó Ino, apuntando con el dedo una dirección por encima del hombro de Sakura. Ella se volvió y lo que vio casi la hizo caer de espaldas. Sasuke cruzaba el umbral de la puerta del casino acompañado de 2 chicos altos y atléticos, muy similares a él. Llevaba el bolso de deportes echado al hombro, lo que respondió la pregunta de por qué no había estado por los alrededor cuando ella llegó allí. Sasuke tenía entrenamiento los jueves antes de almuerzo. Sakura lo sabía, pero la ansiedad la había hecho olvidarlo.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron – y el esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa - ella se giró de golpe y su cabeza casi se hundió en los restos de tallarines de su plato.

- Te ha sonreído, Sakura – le susurró Hinata. Su voz sonó conmocionada.

- Lo hace a propósito – susurró Sakura, sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Hacerlo podía significar su perdición. Por favor que Sasuke no fuera hasta ella, ¡por favor que no lo hiciera! Pero sus ruegos fueron olímpicamente ignorados por el Dios que aguardaba en los cielos con la cara llena de risa. Temari avisó que Sasuke se estaba acercando por entre las mesas, y Sakura ahogó un gritito de terror. Calculó cuanto tardaría en llegar al otro extremo del casino, donde había otra puerta de salida, antes de que Sasuke la atajara. Seguramente no lograría dar un solo paso y él llegaría hasta ella, pero tenía que intentarlo. Solo que, antes de que sus piernas obedecieran las ordenes de su cerebro, una mano se cerró sobre su hombro. Una mano grande, firme. Una mano de hombre.

- Hey, Haruno – pronunció la inconfundible – y para algunas chicas hasta deliciosa – voz de Sasuke. Sakura, viéndose sin escapatoria, hizo lo más razonable. Lo ignoró. Se giró hacia Hinata para aparentar que entre ellas fluía un dialogo desde hace un buen rato.

- Decías que querías que te prestara los apuntes… - comenzó.

- Oye, te estoy hablando – Sasuke presionó la mano sobre su hombro y la hizo volverse. No tuvo que poner demasiada fuerza para hacerla girar sobre la silla y quedar en dirección a su imponente humanidad. Ella arregló rápidamente sus gafas, evitando que cayesen.

Solo un vistazo a su alrededor le bastó a Sakura para comprobar que el casino completo la observaba con atención. Sus amigas, encima, habían enmudecido.

- ¿Qué quieres? – masculló, apenas moviendo los labios. No se dejó atrapar por aquella mirada oscura.

- ¿Almuerzas conmigo? – preguntó él, con tono suave pero terminante. No era una pregunta. Era una orden que le hizo experimentar la vertiginosa obligación de hacerlo.

- Ya almorcé – respondió señalando apenas los restos que habían en su bandeja. Sasuke entonces sonrió y se acercó hasta alcanzar con una mano el muffin de nueces que aun yacía intacto.

- Te queda esto – le dijo, tendiéndoselo para que Sakura lo cogiera – Ven, acompáñame.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada a sus amigas, en busca de algo de ayuda, pero se encontró con el pobre escenario de Ino observando a Sasuke en una especie de trance, Temari con la boca desencajada de la impresión, y de Hinata con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza y conmoción. Cuando Sasuke les preguntó si acaso les molestaba que se llevase a Sakura a almorzar con él, las 3 negaron con un gesto maquinal. Era Sasuke, después de todo. El chico guapísimo al que nadie podía negarle absolutamente nada.

Con una expresión satisfecha, Sasuke volvió su atención hacia Sakura y le dijo que se pusiera de pie. Ella captó la implícita amenaza en su tono de voz, de modo que como impulsada por un resorte abandonó el asiento y lo siguió por entre las mesas, siendo acosada por múltiples miradas en su recorrido hacia una apartada mesa al fondo del casino. Una de esas miradas fue particularmente venenosa, y provino de la mesa de las porristas: Karin, su más legendaria enemiga.

Sasuke tomó asiento primero. Luego le hizo una seña para que ella se sentara a su lado. Sakura deposito su pequeña estructura en el borde del asiento, dejando un espacio de casi medio cuerpo entre ellos.

- Ahora si estoy oficialmente jodida – susurró, resignada. Adiós vida anónima, adiós tranquilidad y calma.

- No seas exagerada – rebatió Sasuke, recargándose contra el respaldo del asiento doble y pasando una mano por detrás de la espalda de Skura, que se hizo todavía más un ovillo en respuesta de un posible roce corporal.

Las palabras dichas por Hinata llegaron a su mente para infundirle algo de valor.

- Ya entendí tu plan – susurró, pero no sonó ni la mitad de valerosa que hubiera esperado. En su mente, sin embargo, había esperado que fuese un grito barbárico de declaración de guerra.

La sorpresiva carcajada de Sasuke fue como un balde de agua muy caliente. ¡Se estaba riendo de ella!

- Llevas diciendo eso hace varios días – dijo él - ¿Cuál es tu teoría esta vez?

Sakura se permitió mirarlo, pero enseguida se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Los ojos de Sasuke la estudiaban con mucha detención, casi en un estado de contemplación, aunque eso último era absurdo. Ella no era una obra de arte ni nada parecido que atrajera la atención de aquel modo. Aun así, la mirada de Sasuke siguió sobre ella como si fuese la persona más interesante – intrigante- sobre la faz de la tierra. Y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate maduro. Casi llegó a olvidar lo que iba a decir, así que tuvo que mirar hacia otro lugar para recordarlo.

- Me estas presionando para que confiese –consiguió responder – Me hiciste creer que tu no dirías nada, pero me presionas con la intención de sea yo misma la que termine confesando.

- ¿Eso es lo que hago? - pregunto Sasuke, genuinamente curioso.

- Tu intención es que yo me sienta tan desesperada que al final confiese – siguió ella – Pero no lo conseguirás, porque no lo permitiré.

- Vaya – Sasuke sonó divertido e impresionado a la vez. Sakura se sobresaltó cuando una de sus manos la cogió de la barbilla y la hizo volverse para que lo mirara. No lo apartó porque estaba anonadada – Tu cerebro no descansa – susurró él. Sakura sintió las gafas resbalar por el tabique y tuvo la excusa perfecta para apartarse y acomodarlas.

- Lo que digo es cierto – murmuró. Las gafas volvieron a amenazar con resbalar, pero alzo la barbilla para evitarlo – Reconócelo de una vez.

Sasuke exhaló aire.

- No, no lo es – negó, con calma – Y deberías dejar de ver tantas películas.

- Sasuke...- gimió ella, implorante. Ya no sabía que más decir para que Sasuke reconociera sus intenciones. No podías creer que no tuviese ningún plan perverso, era científicamente imposible.

- Deja de fundir tu cerebro con tantas ideas – terció él, en respuesta a su muestra de insatisfacción – ¿Quieres algo de comer?

Sakura resopló con resignación. Al parecer la mente del Uchiha estaba completamente fuera de su capacidad intelectual. Era extraño, un misterio de lo más recóndito en el que ella no tenía ninguna especialidad que la ayudase a descifrarlo. Podía pasarse todo el almuerzo intentando que confesara, pero el seguiría negando tener malas intenciones, o tener siquiera intención alguna.

- Quiero que dejen de mirarme – susurró ella, pasando una mano por la larga y compacta trenza. Sasuke siguió los movimientos de sus dedos sin que ella se diese cuenta.

- Eso es imposible – replicó, divertido – Pero puedo comprarte algo si quieres.

- Ya te dije que almorcé – Sakura miró el reloj de su muñeca. Quedaba 20 fatídicos minutos para entrar a clases.

- Eres muy arisca conmigo – Sasuke redujo de pronto la distancia entre ellos, y respiró muy cerca del cuello despejado de Sakura. La respiración fue como un seductor beso sobre la piel - ¿De verdad fuiste tú quien dijo que nos besamos? – esta vez el calor de su aliento le provocó un temblor en los labios.

Inconscientemente cerró los ojos, permitiendo que la parte que amaba a Sasuke, que lo admiraba e idolatraba, disfrutase un poco la sensación de sus labios a poca distancia y del golpe de su aliento caliente detrás de las orejas. Cuando él le rosó con los labios el lóbulo de la oreja, Sakura despertó del trance y fue consiente de nuevo de dónde estaban y frente a quienes estaban haciendo todo eso. Se alejó hasta que su trasero casi salió fuera del asiento. Tuvo que sostenerse con una de la mesa para no caer - a la vez que la otra mantenía las gafas en su lugar- y mientras lo hizo fue incapaz de mirar a Sasuke, que la observaba con una expresión muy, pero muy satisfecha.

- Al menos te pongo nerviosa – dijo – Siempre tiene que haber un comienzo, ¿no crees?

Sakura frunció el ceño antes de responder.

- No sé de qué hablas. Y no me pones nerviosa.

Pero era mentira. Una mentira que no tardó en desmoronó cuando él se recargó contra el asiento rojo de cuerina brillante y la desafió con una lucha de miradas que ella fue incapaz de sostener. Entonces él le pidió que se acercara un poco más y ella se negó.

- Estoy bien acá.

- ¿Lo ves? Te pongo tan nerviosa que no puedes ni acercarte – se recargó más en el asiento. Una sonrisa pícara afloró a sus delgados y bien expertos labios. Sakura volvió a negar con la cabeza, pero no hizo ademanes de acercarse, de modo que Sasuke volvió a llegar a la conclusión de que ella estaba tan jodidamente nerviosa que no podía siquiera dar un paso hacia él. Se inclinó hacia adelante y comenzó a rebuscar en su bolso.

Sabiendo que no debía darle en el gusto, pero ignorando que lo estaba haciendo, Sakura se deslizó por la superficie del asiento hasta que su hombro chocó contra el brazo de Sasuke. Él inmediatamente la miró con una mueca autosuficiente y le pasó uno de sus fuertes brazos por encima de los hombros, atrayéndola todavía más a su cuerpo firme. El costado del cuerpo de Sasuke era como una roca. Tan fibroso y fuerte que sintió la curiosidad de contemplar lo que había debajo de la camiseta de deportes que llevaba puesta. Ya lo había visto una vez, pero deseaba asegurarse de que esa increíble barra de chocolate seguía allí mismo.

Sasuke se acercó para susurrarle al oído algo que consiguió dejar suspendido su corazón en un solo latido indefinido.

- Siéntate sobre mis piernas.

Ella abrió los ojos como plato y negó de inmediato, argumentando que media escuela los estaba mirando en ese preciso momento y que, si no se equivocaba, Karin acababa de reventar el envase de su yogurt de tanto apretarlo con las manos.

Sasuke le restó importancia al asunto. Tras recordarle que no debía importarle lo que los demás pensaran, insistió en que ella levantara su pequeño trasero y lo pusiese sobre sus piernas.

- No te lo estoy pidiendo – agregó, con la voz oscura – Hicimos un trato los dos, ¿te acuerdas?

Sakura tragó en seco, sintiendo la saliva tan amarga como si acabare de tomar un remedio para la tos. Sin pensárselo demasiado, pues ella lo analizaba todo con mucha exhaustividad, apoyó las manos sobre el asiento para darse impulso y terminó sentada sobre las piernas de Sasuke, prudentemente inclinada hacia un lado para evitar roces con ciertas partes prohibidas de todo hombre.

- Espero que no lo estés haciendo de pervertido – murmuró, bajando la mirada cuando se dio cuenta de que la expresión de todos en aquel casino había variado a un profundo y glorioso desconcierto. ¡La nerd está sentada en las piernas del capitán!

Sasuke siseó una risa por lo bajo.

- Si fuera de pervertido, tendría mis manos en tus piernas – contestó, mostrando sus manos libres - ¿Lo ves?

- ¿Por qué lo haces, entonces? - quiso saber ella. Extrañamente se sentía bien en ese lugar. Nunca antes había estado sentada en el regazo de un hombre, y como su padre no contaba para nada como una experiencia previa, ella no podría decir si se sentía bien porque se trataba de Sasuke o porque en realidad la sensación que producía estar a merced de un hombre era morbosamente agradable. Aunque, probablemente la razón por la que se sentía bien era porque Sasuke era un hombre fuerte, y sus piernas se sentía firmes y tonificadas. Sakura se descubrió de pronto deseando deslizar un poco las manos por aquella superficie cubierta por pantalón de deportes. Por supuesto que no lo hizo.

- Deja de hacer tantas preguntas – pidió Sasuke – Hay cosas que no tiene explicación y punto.

- Todo tiene explicación – advirtió ella, de inmediato. Y en realidad para ella todo la tenía. Las teorías del origen del universo, de los cuerpos celestes, de la materia, todas ellas tenían su explicación bien argumentada. En un mundo lógico, todo debía tener una razón de ser.

- Esto no – negó él, casi con la misma rapidez – Por un momento no pretendas resolverlo todo. Te recuerdo que estás indefensa entre mis brazos.

Sakura advirtió como Sasuke hacia ademanes de apretarla por la cintura, intentando imitar una especie de cinturón con ambos brazos, pero ella activó sus reflejos inmediatos y se cerró como un ovillo, empujando su cuerpo contra la mesa, lo más lejos del alcance de aquellos fuertes y posesivos brazos.

- Vale, tranquila – le dijo Sasuke, casi riendo – Cuando te tenga entre mis brazos de verdad, vas a quererlo tanto como yo.

Pero Sakura no lo entendió. ¿Desear qué? ¿Y qué sería lo que él también desearía o estaba deseando? De haber sospechado el verdadero sentido de aquellas palabras, ella no se habría quedado ni de asomo tan tranquila.

...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Continuará!<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció este nuevo capitulo? La verdad es que ni yo sé que trama Sasuke... JAJA mentira :v, si lo sé, pero todavía no puedo decir nada. Lo único que puedo decirles es que Sasuke no es el malo de la película, claro que no. Algo lo empujó a comportarse de eso modo tan repentinamente atento, porque aunque él insiste en que no hay razón, sí que la hay. Tal vez se vaya sabiendo en los fragmentos del pasado, o durante el curso de los encontrones forzados por Sasuke. Lo unico cierto y concreto es que habrán tantos momentos entre ellos que será imposible que el uno no termine prendado del otro.**

**Ah, la personalidad de Sasuke les puede parecer un poco más extrovertida de lo que debiese ser, pero si lo hacía mudo como es él, no podría seguir la trama xD Se supone que el chico la está acosando, y que ella es la nerd que siempre había sido ignorada, así que es necesario que él sea un poco más insistente y hablador y ella un poco más introvertida y distante, porque, vamos, una nerd no reaccionaría con el tremendo carácter si el chico más popular se le acerca de pronto. Al menos yo me encogería como una ostra y no saldría nunca más de mi guarida xD **

**En fin. Si quieren que continué, ya saben. Y si quieren darme una opinión, sugerencia o critica, ya saben también. Con un reviews endulzan la vida de esta pseudo escritora y la hacen cada día más feliz :3**

**¡Hasta el próximo capitulo! **

...

**Donna Key**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡HOLA!**

**Siento mucho la tardanza, pero aquí está. El cuarto capitulo. **

**Bueno, antes que nada - o que todo - quiero darle las gracias a todos los que se han dado un tiempo de comentar. Realmente lo aprecio un montón. Y también me encanta eso de que se estén armando sus propias teorías sobre las intenciones de Sasuke. Lo cierto es que Sasuke se las trae. Nadie entiende lo que pasa por su mente. Y bueno, desde ahora en adelante empiezan las pequeñas pistas para descubrir su intención. **

**Antes de dejarles el capitulo, voy a responder unas pequeñas dudas :v **

**Sakura tiene 17 años, van en el instituto, en el último año y les queda unos cuantos meses para terminar el año. Sobre las teorías que se han estado formulando, bueno... me encantaría decirles que le han acertado pero creo que sería como spoilear todo jajaj Pero hay algunas que se acercan muchísimo. Sigan maquinando respuestas, a ver si ayudamos un poco a la pobre y paranoica de Sakura :O **

**De nuevo muuuchisimas gracias por sus reviews. Me encantaría tener el tiempo para responder cada uno, incluso los anónimos, pero subo el capitulos siempre en los momentos más inoportunos. Son cosas de la inspiración, que llega cuando quiere y cuando menos la esperas. **

**En fin. ¡Nos vemos al final de capitulo y que las palabras hablen por si mismas! **

* * *

><p><strong>Crónicas de una Anónima<strong>

* * *

><p>…<p>

_Analepsis_

_(0)_

...

_Sakura se miró varias veces sin reconocer el reflejo que le daba el espejo. La chica del espejo llevaba un vestido negro que se ajustaba perfectamente a su cintura estrecha. El cabello largo le caía sobre la espalda, con algunos mechones sutilmente inclinados sobre los hombros, y las gafas cuadradas habían sido reemplazadas por unos lentes de contacto, de modo que los ojos verdes lucían en todo su esplendor, exaltados por un poco de mascara para pestañas y un sutil sombreado sobre los parpados. Los labios llevaban la medida justa de labial, lo que conseguía darles un efecto apetecible, y las piernas - Sakura nunca había querido mostrarlas - pero la chica del espejo tenía unas piernas que se veían muy largas con aquellos zapatos de al menos 8 centímetros de altura. Lo cierto era que no había nada que le recordara a la nerd en aquella chica del espejo._

_- Te ves hermosa – le dijo su madre, sosteniéndola tiernamente de los hombros. Sakura sonrió y la chica del espejo también lo hizo, imitando sus gestos a la perfección. ¿De verdad ella y la chica del espejo eran la misma persona? La sonrisa se amplió cuando pensó que con aquel aspecto hasta Sasuke podría mirarla y creer que no se trataba de la nerd siempre tan aburrida y poco atrayente. La sola idea de ser captada por aquellos ojos negros le puso la piel de gallina._

_Los dedos de su madre resbalaron por su cabello largo._

_- Deberías acostumbrarte a llevarlo suelto – le sugirió. Sakura llevaba años usando el mismo peinado. Una trenza apretada que hacía lucir su cabello opaco y sin vida, y que hasta entonces le había ayudado con aquel plan de mantenerse en segundo – incluso tercer – plano._

_- Tal vez lo haga – respondió, pero no lo tenía considerado en realidad. A ella le gustaba su vida anónima. El hecho de que hubiera decidido arreglarse y acudir a una fiesta por primera vez en su vida no era en lo absoluto iniciativa propia. Todos los cambios que experimentaba en esos momentos eran resultado de las insistencias de sus 3 mejores amigas, que - reacias a permitir que Sakura pasara otro año nuevo encerrada en casa – la habían amenazado con echarla dentro del maletero del coche y llevarla a la fiesta aunque llevase puesto el más vergonzoso de los pijamas. Y Sakura las conocía lo suficiente para saber que eran capaces. Al menos Ino y Temari._

_Así que tuvo que pedirle ayuda a su madre para improvisar un look que no la hiciese lucir como nerd. Y el resultado estaba allí, frente al espejo, sonriendo tímidamente mientras su madre le daba una última cepillada al largo cabello rosa._

_Cuando el reloj marcó las 10, Ino llamó a su teléfono y le dijo que ya estaba abajo._

_La primera reacción de las chicas dentro del coche fue un glorioso y desconcertante "WOW". Enseguida Temari se echó sobre Sakura y no dejó de tocarle el cabello en todo el camino. Estaba impresionada de que oculto entre los pliegues de aquella compacta trenza se hallare un cabello tan hermoso. Ino se dedicó a alagar sus largas piernas su cintura estrecha. No podía creer que Sakura se afanase en cubrirlas con largos y aburridos calcetines y que llevase blusas y jerseys que más la hacían parecer un saco de patatas que una chica._

_Sakura agradeció los elogios, pero en realidad no estaba segura de que fuese buena idea aparecer repentinamente en una fiesta cuando llevaba toda su vida escapando de ello._

_Con las manos en su regazo, temblorosas y húmedas de sudor, intentó tranquilizarse pensando que sería la única y la última vez que lo haría. Reafirmó su postura cuando Ino aparcó el coche en los estacionamientos privados de Neji, donde había al menos otros 30 autos más, y la música fluía en el aire como un presagio muy poco alentador._

_…_

_La clase estaba particularmente aburrida esa tarde. Además, hacía calor, algo raro dada la época del año; los rayos de sol atravesaban las ventanas y se fundían y condensaban sobre los cuerpos de los estudiantes. Él estaba recargado contra la silla, los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos, y se abanicaba el rostro con una carpeta. Los demás hacían lo propio para capear el calor. Sorbos abundantes de agua en botella, abanicos improvisados con cuadernos u hojas de papel, y paseos turnados a los lavabos para refrescar el cabello y las extremidades. La maestra apenas tenía energías para reprender los murmullos y los paseítos._

_En aquel escenario letárgico, el sonido de un mensaje entrante no logró advertir a nadie en aquel salón. Él sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo y lo revisó discretamente. No identificó el número de teléfono del remitente pero sí la fotografía que acompañaba el perfil. Una chica rubia sonreía seductoramente a la cámara y hacía un giño al receptor. Él rodó los ojos. No le gustaban esas chicas. Su vinculo con ellas era casi forzado. La gente esperaba que el popular se rodeara de ese tipo de chicas._

_- No me conoces, pero hay un rumor dando vuelta acerca de ti. Dicen que te besaste con Haruno Sakura. ¿Es cierto?_

_Frunció el ceño. Esa chica sí que era tarada. Podía reconocerla en la fotografía como la rubia que siempre estaba con Sakura y la defendía de los potenciales hostigadores de nerds._

_- Sé que eres tú, Yamahaka. Puedo ver la foto de tu perfil._

_- Mierda…_

_Y la chica simplemente se desconectó en ese momento. Él pudo adivinar que lo bloqueó, en un intento por borrar la embarazosa situación de haber ventilado un secreto de su amiga nerd._

* * *

><p>CAMPO MINADO<p>

(5)

...

Sakura comenzó a sacar uno a uno los libros y cuadernos que habían apilados perfectamente en su casillero, con la firme disposición de llevarse todo el material necesario para estudiar y así distraer su mente en otra cosa que no fuera Sasuke. Cuando iba por el último, una mano – con uñas que parecían garras - cerró de pronto la portezuela de su casillero casi haciendo que sus dedos quedasen atrapados en el metal.

- ¿Vas a estudiar cuatro ojos? - preguntó una voz que Sakura no tardó en reconocer. La insoportable y simple de Karin.

Asintió sin mirarla y cerró su abultado bolso. La mano que se había empeñado en atraparle los dedos con la puerta del casillero, la cogió del hombro derecho –casi clavándole las garras en la carne- y la hizo girarse hasta que quedó cara a cara con el enemigo. Los ojos perversos de Karin la inspeccionaron buscando a lo menos el mínimo indicio de atractivo, alguna ínfima cosa que hubiera llevado a Sasuke a desear pasar un rato con ese ser insignificante. Pero por supuesto que halló nada. La cuatro ojos seguía siendo el espécimen de circo que ella había conocido hace años.

Sakura, ante el silencio inquisitivo de Karin, intentó dar unos pasos hacia delante y pasar junto a ella, pero fue detenida en el acto.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? - preguntó Karin – Aún no termino contigo.

- Bueno, la verdad es que hasta ahora no has empezado nada... - pero no pudo continuar porque Karin la estampó violentamente contra el casillero, sujetándola sin piedad del cuello de la camisa y mirándola con un odio que bullía como lava en la piscina de sus pupilas. Los lentes le resbalaron por el tabique, quedando a escasos milímetros de caer.

- No trates de hacerme parecer una tonta, cuatro ojos – le advirtió Karin, mordisqueando las palabras una a una – Sabes perfectamente porque estoy aquí y qué es lo que quiero.

Sakura lo sabía, sí. Karin había estado mirándola con rabia mientras ella permanecía sentada junto a Sasuke, pero aquella rabia se había convertido en completa cólera cuando ella había ido a parar al regazo de este. Y tras reventar el frasco de Yogurt, a Sakura no le cupo duda de que habría consecuencias. Además, Karin no era el ser humano más complejo de la tierra y era evidente que no tardaría en ir hasta ella para pedirle explicaciones de por qué Sasuke de pronto pasaba más tiempo con la nerd del Instituto que con el resto de sus compañeros de escuela.

- Te sorprendería saber que yo tampoco tengo idea de lo que ocurre – respondió, en un intento por serenar la situación. El hecho de que Karin estuviese comenzando a apretar la solapa de su camisa no le ayudaba en el proceso de meter y sacar aire de los pulmones.

- Corta tu jueguito, Haruno. Te lo advierto – siseó Karin. Con un movimiento brusco la empotró aún más contra la superficie fría de metal, haciendo que Sakura emitiera un quejido que se vio comprimido entre la presión de su propia camisa contra su cuello. Karin la estaba asfixiando.

- No puedo respirar… – consiguió articular, pero Karin no hizo ningún ademán de detener la presión, al contrario. Sus ojos brillaron a la espera de que tal vez Sakura terminara perdiendo la conciencia.

- ¡Suelta a Sakura, ahora! – la voz de Ino llegó a los oídos de una casi desesperada Sakura, que en vano intentó distinguir las dos figuras difusas que se acercaban a ella. Una era Ino, pero la otra…

- ¿Acaso eres sorda? – habló Temari, confirmando ser la otra figura borrosa que se acercaba. Sakura ya se sentía casi agonizante cuando Karin le dirigió una última mirada llena de rabia y finalmente la soltó. Se desparramó en el suelo, buscando desesperadamente enormes bocanadas de aire.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Temari, llegando junto a ella y brindándole una suave caricia en la cabeza. Sakura intentó enfocarla, pero tuvo problemas para hacerlo. Entonces se dio cuenta de que los lentes ya no estaban colgando de su tabique. En el suelo, a unos metros de distancia, distinguió el brillo del marco de sus gafas. No le cupo duda de que estaban rotas.

Ino enfrentó a Karin.

- ¿Te has vuelto loca? – le gritó, pero la pelirroja no le hizo caso. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Sakura y su mente solo configuraba una aterradora amenaza de muerte.

- Aléjate de Sasuke – ordenó, apuntándola con un dedo – Si te vuelvo a ver con él, te aseguro que lo lamentarás el resto de tu vida.

Temari dio un paso hacia adelante y se interpuso entre la garra filosa de Karin y Sakura.

- Guárdate tus amenazas – dijo.

- Ya lo sabes, cuatro ojos – insistió Karin, como si no hubiese nada obstaculizando su avance siniestro hacia su víctima. Temari dio otro paso, pero Karin entonces retrocedió y se alejó de allí siguiendo el largo camino hasta las escaleras. Detrás de ella quedó flotando una delgada estela de peligro que hizo que a Sakura le temblaran las manos cuanto intentó incorporarse. Temari la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le acomodó tiernamente la blusa y el jersey, que habían terminado desparramados fuera de lugar a causa del agarre furioso de Karin. Ino recogió las gafas e intentó acomodar el cristal que había salido disparado fuera del marco. No pudo hacer nada porque pronto se dieron cuenta de que el marco también se había roto y le faltaba un pedazo.

- Siento mucho todo esto – se disculpó Ino, visiblemente afectada y arrepentida. Sakura le sonrió con suavidad. Sabía perfectamente el significado de aquella disculpa. Ino estaba arrepentida por haberla empujado a esa situación. Si ella no hubiese contado su secreto, Sasuke no estaría rondándola y Karin no habría intentado ahogarla. Pero las cosas ya estaban hechas. No había nada más sino perdonar.

- No te preocupes – respondió. Ino dejó que su siempre fuerte apariencia se fracturara con una lágrima que abandonó su refugio.

- ¿Te acompañamos a casa, Sakura? – cuestionó Temari, con voz humilde. Sakura estuvo de acuerdo. Después de la situación escalofriante que acababa de vivir, lo último que deseaba era andar sola por aquellos pasillos. La escuela se había convertido repentinamente en un bosque aterrador, lleno de perversas criaturas que estaban a la espera de coger un pedazo de su carne. O de comérsela de una sola mordida, incluso.

...

Sakura se sentía inmersa en el idóneo escenario de esas películas de terror que tanto la asustaban cuando niña. Cada paso que daba por el pasillo desierto era seguido por una furtiva mirada por sobre sus hombros para asegurarse de que Karin no la estuviese siguiendo con un hacha o un revolver. Después de que esta le había apretado el cuello con claras intenciones de provocarle una asfixia, no le cabía duda de que la advertencia de mantenerse alejada de Sasuke implicaba en caso de desacato algo más letal que solo sumergirle la cabeza en el retrete o cortarle la larga trenza. Y aunque su vida no era nada del otro mundo, lo cierto era que no deseaba morir tan joven. Mucho menos si la razón de su muerte era Uchiha Sasuke; de quien, por cierto, no tenía noticias desde aquella incómoda situación en el casino, hace ya 3 días.

Cerró su casillero cuando hubo metido el último libro que esperaba utilizar en sus estudios, y enfiló su camino hacia el salón, cuidando vigilar con una discreta mirada que Karin siguiese sin aparecer. Solo cuando estuvo en su escritorio de siempre se sintió más o menos tranquila. Pero la tranquilidad se esfumó cuando comenzaron a ingresar las primeras compañeras de clase, las que no tardaron en murmurar y lanzarle miradas circunstanciales. Aquella escena venía repitiéndose después de lo ocurrido el jueves. El viernes Sakura había llegado a la misma hora a su escritorio y tras unos minutos sus compañeras habían comenzado a entrar y habían comenzado a murmurar y a mirarla como si ella se tratase de un curioso objeto alienígena. Aunque, claro que no la miraban porque ella tuviese algo extraño. Sakura seguía siendo la misma de siempre. Lo raro era que siendo así como ella era, un chico como Sasuke hubiese comenzado a pasar tiempo a su lado. La escena de la nerd y el popular almorzando juntos solo era comparable a la imagen televisada de un ovni sobrevolando la ciudad y planeando un aterrizaje.

Sakura sacó el pesado libro de matemáticas en un afán de fingir que estaba pensando tan desapercibida como antes y hundió el rostro en las profundidades las ecuaciones matemáticas (materia clave del próximo examen). Al poco rato su teléfono vibró en su bolsillo, provocándole un sobresalto. Con una mano temblorosa logró ubicar el aparato e imaginó el nombre del remitente en la pantalla antes de verlo siquiera. Sasuke. Él no la llamaba ni buscaba desde lo ocurrido el jueves, pero lo cierto era que de todos modos ella se había pasado el fin de semana creyendo que lo haría. Su celular no sonó más que un par de veces, pero en todas ellas, Sakura lo cogió nerviosa e imaginó que se encontraría con una nueva petición absurda. Incluso llegó a oír la voz de Sasuke como una corriente de aire que le besó la oreja. _"Haruno, ¿estás ahí?"_ Enseguida sacudió la cabeza y se sintió la persona más estúpida del mundo porque Sasuke no la llamó ni la buscó durante todo el fin de semana. Y ahora mismo, aquella ola de vergüenza la enrojeció las orejas cuando comprobó que el remitente del mensaje no era Sasuke, sino Ino.

Cliqueó una rápida respuesta a su amiga, que deseaba saber si Karin no andaba merodeando por los rincones, y pensó en que siendo Lunes – y no teniendo noticias de Sasuke desde el Jueves – debía concluir que muy probablemente Sasuke se había aburrido de molestar a la nerd del instituto.

¿Mejor para ella, no? Algo en su corazón, una pequeña parte, no estuvo tan de acuerdo.

…

Sasuke no estaba en el patio común cuando sus amigas la arrastraron allí evitando que fuera a encerrarse a la biblioteca; tampoco estaba en el casino cuando volvió a ser arrastrada contra su voluntad a una de esas mesas que más bien parecía la cancha del coliseo romano; y por supuesto que no estaba en la biblioteca cuando la campana dio las clases por finalizadas y ella se arrastró por entre las estanterías hasta su lugar preferido. Sasuke no apareció ese día por ningún lado. Si no fuera porque no parecía propio del carácter de Sasuke, ella habría creído que él la estaba evitando olímpicamente permaneciendo en el salón cuando ella podía transitar por toda la escuela. La idea de él esquivándola como si se tratara de la peste le dio una punzada en las tripas. ¿Y si de verdad lo estaba haciendo? ¿Qué tal si la imagen de ellos tomados de la mano le revolvía las tripas y el recuerdo de ella sobre su regazo le provocada deseos de vomitar?

A eso de las 6, Sakura ordenó sus libros y cuadernos y los echó desordenadamente dentro de la mochila. La incertidumbre le hacía imposible concentrarse.

Cerca del portón principal de la escuela, se encontró de frente con Karin, que se había quedado a los entrenamientos de porristas. Sakura intentó hacerse hacia un rincón y correr los últimos metros que le quedaban para cruzar el portón, pero no fue necesario. Karin no le dijo nada. Se limitó a mirarla con el común desprecio de siempre. Sakura entonces dedujo que Karin había llegado a la misma concusión que ella y que toda la escuela: Sasuke ya no se acercaría a la nerd porque había perdido todo interés.

Al día siguiente el panorama fue muy similar. Sin rastro de Sasuke por ningún lado. Cuando ella comenzó a pensar que tal vez le había ocurrido algo, lo encontró a la hora de almuerzo sentado en la mesa reservada a los jugadores de Futbol y rodeado de las ruidosas y despampantes porristas; entre ellas - cómo no- la insoportable de Karin, a quien parecían faltarle manos para colgarse de él.

Pasó raudamente por allí, cuidando no mirar hacia ningún lugar más que el camino que tenía enfrente, y se sentó junto a Temari en una de las mesas al otro extremo del enorme casino. Desde allí, sin embargo, no pudo controlar el impulso de echar una furtiva mirada por encima de su hombro. Sus ojos verdes fueron inmediatamente interceptados por unos muy oscuros. Sakura esperó una sonrisa burlesca, una mirada soberbia, pero se encontró de pronto siendo la receptora de una mirada en la que no había absolutamente nada y que duró apenas unos cuantos milisegundos.

Él acababa de mirarla como si ella no existiera…

Apretó los labios y bajó la cabeza, regresando al escenario que le daba una papa rellena embetunada de salsa agria en su bandeja del almuerzo. La cogió con el tenedor y completa se la llevó a la boca, evitando con eso que fuese perceptible el temblor de sus labios.

El mundo era una completa ironía. Sakura, la anónima, sufría porque acababa de ser tratada como tal.

- ¿Sasuke sigue molestándote? – preguntó Temari, bebiendo de su jugo en caja, y mirando de soslayo hacia la mesa donde estaba Sasuke. Karin lo rodeaba como una abeja al polen, pero él no parecía molesto.

- Creo que se ha aburrido – respondió Sakura, tragando pesadamente el menjunje que había quedado en su boca tras masticar la papa rellena que se había metido a la boca.

- ¿Estás segura? – cuestionó Hinata, que siempre solía ser un poco más observadora que el restro. Ella no era de las que hablaban, era de las que miraban atentamente y analizaban.

Sakura asintió muy convencida. La mirada de completa indiferencia era la prueba que había estado esperando. Era la confirmación de que él se arrepentía de haber estado cerca de la nerd y que probablemente deseaba hacer como si aquello no hubiese ocurrido nunca. Y lo cierto era que le estaba dando resultado. El mundo había vuelto a su eje, girando sobre las leyes de la lógica y de la naturaleza. Nerd en un rincón siendo ignorada, popular rodeado de chicas y observado como una especie de dios.

- No he tenido noticias de él desde el jueves – agregó. Ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada absurda. Nada – Espero que eso signifique que se ha aburrido de verdad.

- ¿Eso significa que tu secreto está a salvo? – interrogó Ino, con la mirada fija en la mesa de los deportistas. Karin estaba ahora inclinada coquetamente sobre la mesa y tratando de que Sasuke tuviese una vista privilegiada de su trasero.

- Supongo – respondió Sakura – De todos modos a nadie le interesa.

Pero en realidad, que Sasuke se hubiera aburrido de ella podía significar 3 cosas: Qué no quería saber nada de ella y que por tanto había olvidado ese afán por hacerle hacer cosas bajo la amenaza implícita de contar su secreto; que no quería saber nada de ella, pero que aun así deseaba humillarla contándole a todo el mundo su patética mentira. O por último – esto era lo más aterrador – todo podía ser parte de un plan siniestro de él. Ignorarla, fingir falta de interés y luego, pum, atacar. Desgarrar, matar.

Sakura echó una última mirada por encima de su hombro para encontrarse con la escena de Sasuke levantándose de su silla y caminando hacia la puerta del casino seguido de su tropa de admiradoras. Tras cruzar el umbral, él se volvió como si hubiese percibido su mirada, y una expresión extraña le torció los rasgos apenas hizo contacto visual con ella. Se vio más temible y menos indiferente. Con un estremecimiento Sakura regresó a su bandeja y se bebió su jugo en caja de un solo sorbo. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando por la mente de él? ¿Cuál de las 3 posibilidades que ella barajaba era la correcta? ¿Estaban en tiempos de paz y todo había vuelto a ser como antes? ¿O Sasuke acababa de llenar el terreno de bombas y ella debía tener mucho cuidado de dónde pisar o de lo contrario volaría en mil pedazos? Lo único seguro era que la ignoraba. Pero ¿por qué?

…

La semana terminó sin novedades. De lunes a viernes los acontecimientos fueron planos y lisos como una hoja de papel. Tan planos como siempre habían sido y tan aburridos como estaba acostumbrada.

Karin no volvió a acercarse y – salvo las miradas venenosas que le lanzaba cada vez que la veía – tampoco intentó ahogarla contra los casilleros ni se había detenido a lanzarle una amenaza.

Sasuke tampoco dio noticias ni hizo aspavientos de acercarse. Se encontró con él en al menos dos oportunidades y en ambas él fingió que ella no existía. Sakura ni siquiera tuvo que agazaparse tras un árbol y mirarlo a hurtadillas para que él hiciese como si ella no estuviese ahí. Había un muro fantasma entre ellos. Una pared invisible cuando ella pasaba junto a él o cuando cruzaba el casino y él estaba en la mesa de los populares.

En aquel escenario, se hizo más evidente – o volvió a ser evidente – el abismo que siempre los había separado. Pero estaba bien que así fuera. Sakura pudo finalmente regresar a los estudios para preparar los exámenes que se vendrían en unos cuantos días más. Y con todo vuelto a la normalidad, la concentración regresó para quedarse. Ella aprovechó para encerrarse ese último día de la semana en la biblioteca, donde estudió hasta que el incipiente sol se ocultó detrás del horizonte y la bibliotecaria se acercó para decirle – con el poco humor que poseía – que ellas dos tal vez fueran las únicas personas que quedaban en la escuela a esas horas. Tuvo que cerrarle el libro en las narices para que Sakura dejase de leer.

- Son las 8.30, Haruno – le dijo, casi arrastrándola fuera del recinto. Sakura iba a protestar, pero la mujer la interrumpió con una sola mirada severa y un rictus en los labios que la hizo parecer más vieja de lo que realmente era – Ve a divertirte. Eres joven y es viernes – agregó y fue como una orden. Sakura asintió. La bibliotecaria la empujó hacia la puerta y cerró el lugar con llave. Luego se alejó, haciendo sonar sus tacones sobre el suelo hasta que el cierre de una puerta al final del pasillo los calló. La mujer acababa a de abandonar el edificio, lo que significa que ahora Sakura era probablemente la única persona en esa escuela además del cuidador.

El eco de una risa triste retumbó contra las paredes y las ventanas. La risa de un payaso que debe reírse de sí mismo después de haber estrellado premeditadamente la cara contra un pastel. ¡Todos rían, que yo seguiré dando lastimas para hacerlos reír! Sakura debía reírse de su propia situación tan patética.

…

Sakura arrastró la mochila llena de cuadernos y libros en lugar de llevarla sobre sus hombros. Las calles estaban más o menos vacías a esas horas y en el aire se percibía una amenaza de lluvia. Corría un viento caliente y el cielo se había cerrado en un enorme manchón grisáceo. Era cosa de minutos para que se largara a llover.

Antes de llegar a la intersección de las avenidas principales, el cielo se abrió de golpe, dejando caer una espesa lluvia que no tardó en mojarle las ropas hasta que estuvieron estilando. Tuvo que detenerse para limpiar las gafas mojadas o de lo contrario terminaría tropezando con algo y el patético cuadro estaría terminado. Escuchó el chirrido de unas ruedas sobre el asfalto cuando se estaba acomodando las gafas sobre el tabique, pero la sorpresa casi le hizo soltarlas. Enfocó como pudo la calle, conteniendo entonces un grito de impresión cuando la imagen de un lamborghini plateado llegó a su retina. Era el coche de Sasuke; o era uno igual pero no el de Sasuke. No podía ver nada a causa de los vidrios polarizados y sus propias gafas aun medio mojadas.

Cuando la puerta del piloto se abrió, Sakura tuvo la intención de continuar su camino, pero sus pies se quedaron clavados en el asfalto, siguiendo la orden de su corazón. Sasuke asomó su espectacular estructura y le hizo una seña con la mano para que se acercara. Al mismo tiempo una orden se materializó en medio de la noche lluviosa y fría.

- ¡Sube al coche!

Sakura no reaccionó. ¿Él estaba allí en serio? ¿El mismo chico que la había ignorado como si ella fuese un fantasma?

- ¡¿Qué esperas?! – él gritó de nuevo. Sus cabellos estaban comenzando a pegarse sobre su frente. La lluvia invadía también sus ropas - ¡Sube de una maldita vez!

Entonces ella reaccionó al fin, corriendo tentativamente sobre el asfalto y llegando al coche para abrir la puerta con rapidez y deslizarse dentro. El agua fría había estado calándole los huesos, de modo que todo fue como un golpe repentino de confort y calor. Allí dentro olía a eucaliptus y a Sasuke. Un lugar y un olor que tal vez nunca admitiría que había extrañado un montón.

Miró tímidamente a Sasuke, encontrándose con unos ojos negros que estaban cargados con un sentimiento que ella no pudo identificar. Le alivió comprobar que al menos no era indiferencia.

- Imagino que si la escuela no cerrara te pasarías allí dentro toda la noche – comentó él, presionando el acelerador y haciendo arrancar aquel lujoso auto a una velocidad muy por encima de lo recomendando un día lluvioso. Pese a lo resbaloso del suelo, el coche se mantuvo enfilado en su carril, lo que podía deberse a que era un excelente auto o a que Sasuke era un magnifico conductor.

- No vengo de la escuela – mintió ella en un susurro, pero enseguida se arrepintió de su mentira. ¿Qué importaba si Sasuke sabía que estudiaba hasta tarde un día viernes? Ella era nerd, él eso lo tenía muy claro. Una nerd a la que había estado ignorando porque eso era lo que correspondía en un mundo cuerdo.

- ¿De dónde vienes, entonces? – preguntó él. Su tono de voz delató que no le creía absolutamente nada. Sakura resopló.

- Vale, estaba en la biblioteca estudiando – respondió - ¿Contento?

Sasuke soltó una de sus inacostumbradas risas y ella no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo para admirar lo guapo que se veía cuando sonreía de esa forma. Lástima que no lo hiciera muy a menudo.

- Yo también vengo de allí – comentó él. Se detuvo en un semáforo bruscamente y se volvió a mirarla. Sus ojos oscuros la inspeccionaron de arriba hacia debajo de modo que ella tuvo que volverse hacia la ventana para evitar la vergüenza que le daba pensar que él estaba contemplando su patética imagen de ardilla empapada. Las gafas inmensas con las que reemplazó las rotas, la trenza compacta de casi 50 centímetros y las ropas varias tallas más grande mojadas y desparramadas sobre su cuerpo delgaducho. Apenas pudo sorprenderse de sus palabras gracias al nervio que le provocaba su mirada oscura.

- ¿Qué hacías tú allá? – preguntó.

Por el reflejo de la ventana ella pudo ver que él sonreía un poco.

- Fui a buscarte – lo oyó responder y fue como un golpe de electricidad directo al corazón. El pulso se detuvo el tiempo suficiente para asustarla y luego retomó los latidos a un ritmo frenético. Sé llevó una mano al pecho y lo sintió latir desbocado como el trote de un caballo de carreras. Quería golpearse mil veces contra la ventana por dejar que unas simples palabras la pusiesen en ese estado. Sasuke era un enemigo. Tenía un plan perverso y había llenado el camino de bombas.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, intentando sonar desinteresada.

- Por qué sí – respondió él, pero esa no era una respuesta – Sabía que estarías estudiando en la escuela. Siempre lo haces.

Sakura sintió el calor sofocante detrás de las orejas.

- Hago otras cosas también, ¿sabes? – intentó en su defensa. Ella era una nerd, lo sabía muy bien. No necesitaba que Sasuke se lo recordara todo el maldito tiempo.

- ¿Sí? ¿Cómo qué? – volvió la vista hacia él y lo vio sonreír. Si las miradas de Sasuke la hacían estremecerse, sus sonrisas estaban cerca de hacerla perder el juicio.

- Muchas cosas – respondió en un murmullo. Sasuke arqueó una ceja, haciéndola sentir estúpida. Ella no era tonta, era tan inteligente como Einstein o Stephen Hawking, entonces ¿por qué al lado de Sasuke solo respondía estupideces?

- Bien – los ojos de Sasuke se encendieron como antorchas - Entonces supongo ir a un antro a bailar es una de las muchas cosas que haces, ¿no?

- ¿Bailar? – preguntó ella, por si los oídos acababan de traicionarla.

- Sí, bailar – corroboró él.

- Yo no sé bailar – y era cierto. Nunca lo había hecho. Y aquella vez en que había segundo torpemente los pasos de Sasuke no contaban en lo absoluto como una experiencia real. Había sido como un sueño más que una situación concreta.

- Ni yo, pero siempre se puede aprender, ¿no? – dijo él. Acto seguido detuvo el motor y se bajó del coche antes de que ella pudiera frenarlo con una súplica de que por favor no le hiciese pasar por tamaña vergüenza. Sasuke apareció del otro lado al poco rato, abriendo la puerta como un caballero antiguo escoltando a su dama y haciéndole una seña para que bajase del coche. La lluvia seguía cayendo, pero apenas se sentía en aquel confort de acero.

- De verdad que no puedo bailar – intentó decirle, pero él insistió en que bajara del coche de una vez que se estaba empapando como el demonio. Sakura salió a regañadientes, pero siguió negándose con eso de bailar. Sasuke la miraba, pero no parecía escucharla.

- ¿Me estás escuchando o no? – preguntó ella.

- No. Solo veo tu boca que no deja de moverse – murmuró él, visiblemente impaciente. Miró hacia el cielo. La lluvia no parecía querer amainar, a pesar de que en el tiempo había anunciado que sería una noche despejada.

- Sasuke, es en serio – dijo ella - Me niego a ir a uno de esos lugares a bailar.

- No te lo estoy preguntando – terció él. Dejó caer las manos sobre los hombros de Sakura y les dio un apretón casi amenazante – Tal vez tengo que decírtelo mil veces para que lo entiendas y lo recuerdes. Hicimos un trato, ¿vale? Pasaré por ti a las 10.30 y espero que estés en la puerta cuando llegue. No me mires así, voy a darte 2 horas para ponerte bonita. ¿Me has escuchado?

Ella asintió como un robot, pero no porque estuviese de acuerdo, sino porque el repentino tono autoritario de Sasuke no admitía replica alguna. No es que jamás le hubiera hablado así, pero esta vez su tono de voz auguraba que él estaba dispuesto a sacarla fuera de la cama y a llevarla en pijama si era necesario.

- Muy bien – él casi sonrió – Entonces a las 10.30. No me hagas esperar, ya sabes que mi paciencia es bastante limitada – extendió una mano y le apartó los mechones húmedos que habían salido fuera de la trenza. Ella se estremeció. ¿Qué tramaba ese chico? ¿Qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, por dios?

- Te vas a divertir – agregó él antes de alejarse, rodear el coche y desaparecer por la puerta del piloto. Cuando el coche se alejó raudo calle arriba, Sakura llegó a la conclusión de que él no había levantado en lo absoluto la bandera de paz. Al contrario. Acababa de ser arrastrada a un campo minado y aquella era la primera bomba que él esperaba que ella pisara.

La guerra estaba recién comenzando.

…

El reloj marcó las 10, pero Sakura siguió tendida sobre la cama. Llevaba en esa posición desde hace más de una hora. Su madre había tocado la puerta para anunciarle que la cena estaba lista y se había marchado preocupada cuando Sakura le había dicho que no se sentía bien. E Itaro había hecho lo propio; darle patadas a la puerta hasta que le dolieron los dedos de los pies.

Lo cierto era que tenía terror de levantarse. Hacerlo significaba comenzar a arreglarse, y arreglarse significaba que estaba aceptando la horrible idea de ir a bailar. Y ella no quería bailar. Por dios, no. Mucho menos en un antro donde habría gente con la que ella simplemente no congeniaba. Un montón de Karins por todos lados. Pestañando exageradamente, mostrando largas piernas, coqueteando y sonriendo. Sakura no tenía nada que hacer en lugares como ese. Mucho menos de la mano de alguien como Sasuke. Si llegar con él a la escuela había sido un espectáculo, entrar junto a él a un antro de gente frívola sería probablemente el gran evento del siglo.

El reloj llegó demasiado rápido a las 10.15. En 15 minutos no conseguiría arreglarse lo suficiente para no parecer una nerd. En 15 minutos no lograría disimular ese aspecto de ratón de biblioteca ni convertirse en digna compañía de un chico popular como Sasuke. En solo 15 minutos ella no lograría evitar el ridículo al que Sasuke seguramente esperaba exponerla con… ¡Espera! Sakura dio un brinco fuera de la cama cuando su cerebro fue víctima de una idea reveladora. De una epifanía incluso. Sasuke quería ponerla en ridículo llevándola a un antro en el que estarían todos sus amigos guapos y populares. Ella llegaría allí intentando imitar un aspecto decente y los demás se reirían cuando no lo hubiese logrado. Aunque la mona se vista de seda… Sí. Pero ella se lo jodería. Claro. De eso se trataba todo. Debía adelantarse a las inteligentes estrategias del enemigo. Si Sasuke esperaba que ella hiciera el ridículo vistiendo lo que a todas luces no le quedaría más que un trapo disfrazando a una rata, ella lo haría pasar la vergüenza del siglo cuando lo viesen llegar a esos lugares con una chica vestida como una abuela. Ja. El chico popular se convertiría en el hazme reír de todo el mundo por estar al lado de una nerd. Para evitar esa vergüenza, y porque ella no haría nada por ocultar su condición de nerd, Sasuke preferiría no llevarla a ningún lado y la cita se truncaría.

Enardecida por aquel increíble plan, Sakura comenzó a rebuscar entre sus cosas el peor atuendo que tuviese. Una blusa con hombreras, un jersey de rombos grises, una falda vieja que le llegaba hasta la rodilla y unas medias color petróleo. Se trenzó su cabello impolutamente y se acomodó las gafas sin darle a su rostro ningún aspecto especial. Nada de maquillaje. A las 10.29 estaba lista para ir a bailar.

Con una sonrisa siniestra revisó el mensaje que Sasuke envió a su celular.

- ¿Estás listas? Estoy doblando la interestatal.

- Lista. He tardado un montón en ponerme bonita.

Envió el mensaje aguantando las ganas de reír.

Fuera había dejado de llover. Hacía frío, pero Sakura estaba abrigada bajo ese enorme jersey y las medias eran de lana.

Sasuke la esperaba recargado contra el capó del coche. En su rostro había una expresión seria que se fue convirtiendo en una de completo desconcierto cuando la vio vestida de aquella forma.

- ¿Qué mierda llevas puesto? – articuló, sin poder creerlo.

Sakura lo miró con aires inocentes.

- Bueno, tú me dijiste que me pusiese bonita, ¿no? – preguntó – Esto es lo más lindo que tengo.

- No es cierto – replicó él, dando un paso amenazante hacia ella – Tienes algo mejor. Por supuesto que lo tienes.

- ¿Y qué sabes tú?

De pronto una idea absurda cruzó su cabeza, pero fue desechada inmediatamente. Sasuke no recordaba aquella noche de año nuevo. No podía recordarlo porque había estado tan borracho como una cuba, ¿verdad? Él se llevó una mano a los cabellos y los sacudió casi salvajemente. A ella le dieron ganas de morderse el labio.

- No lo puedo creer – murmuró él. Volvió a mirarla, analizando cada prenda que llevaba puesta y consiguiendo que las mejillas se le pusiesen rojas. De pronto era como estar desnuda en lugar de llevar ropa tan holgada - ¿Es en serio?

Sakura intentó una mirada de desilusión.

- Lo siento, pero es todo lo que tengo – dijo – Entiendo si te avergüenza salir con una chica como yo...

Pero Sasuke pareció captar el plan con mayor rapidez de lo que ella esperaba. Debía reconocer que se enfrentaba a un coeficiente intelectual que le hacía una competencia feroz.

- Ah, no – terció – Dio otro paso y la cogió del brazo con firmeza – Quedamos en que iríamos a un maldito antro a bailar y eso haremos. No me importa cómo vistas, así que sácate de la cabeza eso de quedarte aquí.

- Pero voy a avergonzarte – intentó ella. Sasuke sonrío de medio lado.

- ¿Crees que habría invitado a la nerd a bailar si tuviese miedo al ridículo? – preguntó.

Mierda. Ella había pisado la primera bomba.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Continuará!<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Sí, no es muy largo. Pero vemos que Sasuke no se ha rendido con eso de perseguir a la nerd. Y la razón por la que se mantuvo alejado es aun un misterio, pero creo que más de alguna debe haber sospechado por qué :B **

**En el próximo capitulo habrá una fiesta. Sakura haciéndose la listilla terminó trasquilada jajaj Va a tener que ir a un exclusivo pub con esas fachas de abuela :O Al parecer quedan bastantes momentos bochornosos para nuestra Sakurita. **

**En fin, ¿creen que Sasuke se acuerda de lo del beso? Bueno, parecía muy convencido de que ella usaría algo más bonito. **

**Todas estas preguntas serán respondidas más adelante. Cualquier duda, comentario, elogio o critica (incluso amenaza de muerte) ya saben como hacérmela saber. Reviews. **

**Ellos alimentan el corazón de esta escritora.**

**Un saludo.**

**Nos vemos el próximo capitulo**

**...**

**Donna Key**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola!**

**Sé que tardé mucho, pero créanme que yo también sufrí con la espera. En fin, aquí está. ¡Al fin!**

**Es un pelito más largo que los anteriores. No parece muy decisivo, pero es el punte a lo que sigue más adelante, que son bastantes aventuras para Sakura jaja ;)**

**Quiero agradecer los reviews, los follows y los favoritos. En serio, me emociona un montón cuando llegan y todavía más cuando los leo. Son tan jdakdkakd Los amo. Y por ello hago siempre un esfuerzo tremendo para traer continuaciones de calidad. Créanme que aprecio mucho el apoyo y el interés (L)**

**En fin, después tanta espera, no las distraigo más.**

**¡Qué las palabras hablen por si mismas y nos vemos al final del capítulo!**

* * *

><p><strong>Crónicas de una Anónima<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Analepsis<em>

_…_

_(0)_

_Como sospechó, entre la borrachera de sus compañeros y el drástico cambio de ella, ninguno la reconoció como la más nerd de toda la escuela. Pasó por una chica atractiva más, que debía ser cortejada por los hombres e incitada a beber alcohol para entrar en onda._

_A duras penas aceptó un vaso de Vodka y Agua tónica. Nunca antes había bebido, de modo que el olor intenso le causó nauseas cuando lo acercó a la nariz. Le dio un sorbo solo para imitar al resto, y en un momento de distracción – en que miró hacia la pista de baile – sus amigas desaparecieron._

_Se encontró de pronto sola y siendo observada por un montón de ojos masculinos. Era primera vez que sentía la mirada de un hombre. Y se sentía extraño. Estaban en todas partes. En los pliegues de su vestido, en la blancura y delgadez de sus piernas. En su cabello que caía como cascada sobre su espalda y que cubría la piel desnuda por el escote. En aquel escenario comenzó a arrepentirse de haberse dejado convencer por sus amigas. Ella no era esa clase de chica que esperaba con un vaso de alcohol a medio tomar que un tipo borracho se decidiera a sacarla a bailar. Ni era de asomo una chica que soportaba el hecho de ser observaba de esa manera tan… ¿hambrienta? ¡Por poco y le ponían una etiqueta en el culo para que comenzaran las ofertas de "quién da más"!_

_Pero, cuando tenía la firme intención de irse a casa, lo vio a los lejos. Estaba recargado contra la pared perpendicular a la mesa de comida y hablaba con algunos chicos. A su alrededor, revoloteando cual mariposas, unas chicas hacían estupideces para atraer su atención. Lo vio sonreír unas cuantas veces – casi un record para alguien como él – por lo que pensó que estaba igual de borracho que el resto de los presentes. También pensó en que estaba muy guapo, incluso más guapo que cuando fue elegido el mejor deportista de la escuela y vistió para la ocasión un elegante terno negro y una camisa blanca que llevó abierta en los primeros botones solo para hacerse el rebelde._

_Un suspiro escapó de sus labios ante aquella imagen. Siempre lo había adorado y amado en secreto, pero ahora él estaba allí, borracho y quizá hasta vulnerable. Con solo dar unos cuantos pasos podría llegar hasta él y fingir que no se conocían de ningún lado. Él no la reconocería jamás como la nerd que pasaba hundida en los cuadernos. Incluso era posible que ni siquiera supiera que había nerd con pelo rosa en su misma escuela._

_Cuando él volvió un poco la cabeza hacia un lado y sus ojos negros la observaron, Sakura tuvo problemas para sostener la mirada. Por supuesto que él, como todos los demás, no la había reconocido. La estaba mirando porque no tenía idea de quien era. La estaba mirando sin imaginar quien se escondía detrás… y lo cierto era que aquello resultaba un poco desilusionante. Él nunca miraría a la verdadera Sakura._

* * *

><p>…<p>

EL PRIMER BESO DESPUÉS DEL PRIMER BESO

(6)

…

- Sasuke, por favor… - pidió, cuando él comenzó a jalarla hacia el coche – No puedo ir así.

Él se detuvo, mirándola con una seriedad que la puso incómoda. Ciertamente había sido una mala idea vestirse de ese modo. Pero al momento de maquinarla parecía perfecta. Y lo parecía porque Sakura había olvidado un pequeño detalle en todo eso: que a Sasuke de pronto le importaba un rábano que la gente lo señalara y comenzara a murmurar a sus espaldas. Son todos unos idiotas, había dicho. Y sí, ¿qué importaba que un montón de idiotas hablaran? Un error mínimo, pero esencial.

- Te pusiste esas ropas para joderme – le recordó Sasuke, cruzándose de brazos - ¿Por qué tendría ayudarte ahora?

- ¿Joderte? – Sakura dudaba mucho que en esa situación él fuese el jodido. En realidad, era ella la que perdía todo el tiempo.

Sasuke asintió aun con aquella pose desafiante y terca. No iba a dar su brazo a torcer.

- Esperabas que desistiera de salir contigo cuando te viese con esa… - arrugó la nariz en cuanto sus ojos fueron a las pantis color petróleo – Ni siquiera encuentro palabras para describir lo que llevas puesto.

- Que halagador… - murmuró ella. Vale, ya tenía bastante claro que lo que llevaba puesto era un completo error de la naturaleza. Pero el asunto era que ella deseaba que así fuera. No se había puesto esa horrible blusa con hombreras para que Sasuke la llevase a un exclusivo antro a bailar. Lo había hecho precisamente para que él saliese disparado en su coche y no volviera a intentar llevarla a ningún lugar.

Él hizo como que no había oído su pequeño comentario y trató de parecer amable cuando habló, pero no pudo ocultar el matiz de impaciencia en su voz.

- Solo súbete al coche, Haruno – dijo – Iremos a un sitio oscuro, nos ubicaremos en un lugar apartado y nadie reparará en nosotros, ¿vale?

Acto seguido abrió la puerta del copiloto y - convencido de que su argumento era suficiente para persuadirla de no darle importancia al hecho de que iba vestida como una anciana- le hizo una seña para que entrara, pero ella se negó a entrar. No iría así y punto. Era una respuesta definitiva. Sasuke entonces mordió una sonrisa siniestra en sus labios antes de preguntarle si acaso deseaba que él mismo la metiera al coche como si de un saco de papas se tratase. Con más valor del que realmente tenía, Sakura volvió a negarse a entrar, a lo que él respondió dando un paso amenazador hacia ella y confirmando con eso la amenaza de echársela sobre el hombro. Apenas él extendió una mano, Sakura se hizo hacia atrás.

- Te lo advierto… - dijo ella. Lo miró desafiante para darle énfasis a lo que diría a continuación – Si me pones una mano encima gritaré tan fuerte que todo el vecindario creerá que intentas violarme.

Él la miró poco convencido.

- Haruno, no seas ridícula – replicó, extendiendo una mano para cogerla del brazo. Solo un roce bastó para que ella cumpliera con lo que había dicho. Dejó escapar desde el fondo de las entrañas un grito que se escuchó como la sirena de un carro de bombas, y que alertó a un hombre que acababa de dar la vuelta en la esquina, a unos cuantos metros de distancia. Sasuke casi se echó sobre ella, pero en lugar de taparle la boca con la mano – que habría sido lo más eficiente – lo hizo con la suya propia. Al principio los dientes de ambos se estrellaron con poca elegancia, luego ella emitió un gemido de sorpresa que fue absorbido por el movimiento insistente de los labios de Sasuke sobre los suyos. Cuando finalmente atinó a corresponder, entre ellos comenzó a tejerse un beso apasionado que parecía haber quedado inconcluso en algún tiempo anterior. Sasuke la estrechó por la cintura mientras la obligaba a retroceder hasta que su espalda quedó empotrada contra la puerta del lamborghini. Ella mantuvo las manos medio alzadas en el aire sin saber dónde dejarlas, pero su boca supo exactamente cómo responder el beso húmedo, y su mente se llenó con la sensación de los labios y la lengua y la pasión de él.

En algún momento, Sasuke se apartó para que ambos pudieran respirar, pero mantuvo el contacto mediante el sutil roce de nariz. Ella lo vio mover la boca sin escuchar lo que decía. Luego él apunto hacia algún lugar a la distancia y ella apenas miró de reojo, encontrándose con la escena de su madre observándolos desde el pórtico de la casa con una expresión de completo éxtasis emocional. Aquella expresión espantó el millar de mariposas que había migrado a su cabeza y le nublaba la razón. De pronto todo estaba tan claro como el agua. Sasuke la había besado y entre ellos no existía ni una gota de alcohol o lo que fuese capaz de idiotizar los sentidos racionales de un hombre. La razón por la que la había besado, poco importaba. Solo importaba que se habían besado, y todavía más, importaba que su madre estaba viéndolos ahora mismo mientras aún permanecían medio abrazados y muy juntos, imaginando todo tipo de ideas absurdas.

- Hola, mamá… – dijo, intentando hacer como que nada extraño estaba ocurriendo. Sasuke se apartó y metió las manos en el bolsillo de forma descuidada. Era una escena tan incómoda que lo mejor que podían hacer era fingir que no había ocurrido en realidad.

- Oí un grito – comentó su madre. La mirada circunstancial seguía en su rostro – Siento mucho haber interrumpido su momento…

- No estábamos haciendo nada – interrumpió Sakura, pero era absurdo negar lo obvio. Probablemente su madre había estado allí observando desde hace rato. Tal vez incluso había visto como Sasuke la agarraba de la cintura y la estampaba posesivamente contra la puerta, en una secuencia de actos que bien podrían haber sido el interludio de una película de alto contenido erótico. Aunque, ella nada de eso sabía, ¿verdad?

Su madre desvió la mirada hacia Sasuke y su expresión satisfecha aumentó.

- ¿Cómo estás, Sasuke?

- Bien y ¿usted? – respondió él, con más educación de la que Sakura hubiera esperado. Estaba aparentemente sereno, todo lo contrario a ella, cuyas mejillas aun ardían y cuyo corazón latía aceleradamente al compás de la reproducción del beso – tipo disco rayado – que hacía su cerebro. Volvía a sentir la presión de los labios, la lengua en movimientos ondulantes y profundos, y la agitación acompañada del sonido del beso más apasionado que jamás antes había experimentado.

- Perfectamente – su madre amplió la sonrisa, y entonces Sakura empezó a temer que fuese a hacer algo estúpido. Por supuesto que lo hizo - ¿Deseas pasar un rato dentro? Hace muchísimo frío aquí fuera.

Sakura miró Sasuke con la esperanza de que se negara a hacerlo, pero esté ni la miró de vuelta cuando dijo que no deseaba causar molestias. De inmediato la mujer agregó que no era en lo absoluto una molestia y que por favor entrara, que ella misma les serviría algo de beber. Él se volvió a Sakura un momento antes de encaminarse hacia la puerta de la casa.

- Ya oíste a tu madre – le dijo, en un susurro. Ella apenas pudo con esos ojos negros brillando de forma traviesa. ¿Estaba permitido ser tan jodidamente guapo? Aunque seguramente la pregunta correcta era, ¿estaba permitido en un mundo cuerdo que un hombre como él besase a una chica como ella? Por supuesto que no. Pero su madre creía que sí, y se lo confirmó cuando le hizo una seña afirmativa apenas ella cruzó el umbral. "Haz pescado a lo mejor del estaque" agregó tan bajo que Sakura tuvo que leer sus labios para entender.

La imagen de Sasuke en el living de su casa era francamente irreal. Como una pieza de puzle intentando ser encajada en el puzle incorrecto. Él era sofisticado, guapo y rico. La casa de Sakura era pequeña, con una decoración rústica y muy modesta. Cuando él se sentó en el sofá de estampados, hizo lucir el mobiliario todavía más feo de lo que ya era. Y la alfombra pareció un trapo bajo sus zapatos costosos.

- ¿Qué deseas beber? – preguntó la madre de Sakura. Él le dirigió una mirada a Sakura, que estaba arrinconada contra la pared perpendicular al sofá y no parecía tener deseos de moverse de allí.

- No se moleste – dijo, volviendo a la mujer – Sakura y yo ya vamos de salida. Tenemos una cita - Ella ni disimuló la emoción.

- ¿Una cita? – Repitió, pero entonces reparó por primera vez en la ropa que llevaba Sakura y su rostro prácticamente se deformó en una mueca de disgusto – Espero que no tengas pensado salir así, cielo.

Sakura iba a responder cuando Sasuke se adelantó.

- No, ella justo iba a cambiarse, ¿verdad? – sus ojos negros fueron a ella como un láser atravesándole las ropas, la piel y los músculos. Tuvo que asentir como una máquina. ¿Qué remedio tenía?

- Entonces ve, hija – agregó su madre – Mientras tanto yo traeré algo de beber para Sasuke.

Sakura asintió, pero no se movió enseguida. Él la miró y con aquella mirada pareció decirle algo como "¿Qué esperas? Te estoy dando la gran oportunidad de tu vida ¿No era eso lo que querías?" Por supuesto. Hace solo unos minutos él hacía como que ignoraba completamente que ella estaba vestida como una anciana mientras se disponía a cumplir la amenaza de meterla al coche a la fuerza. Ahora le daba la oportunidad de cambiarse. Que generoso. Si no fuese porque Sakura aún estaba medio mareada por el beso, se habría cruzado de brazos y lo habría desafiado en lugar de dirigirse a su cuarto para obedecer como un manso cordero.

Dio vuelta su armario en busca de algo adecuado para usar, pero cada prenda que sacaba era peor que la anterior. Pantalones de pana, sweater tejidos o bordados al puro estilo de los artesanos de los tiempos de las cavernas, zapatos de colores insípidos y vestidos que ni aun en su mejor época serían presentables para la ocasión. Cuando hubo quitado todo de su lugar y revuelto el contenido en el suelo, dio con el vestido negro que había usado para la fiesta de año nuevo. Estaba sin planchar y aun olía un poco a tabaco y a trasnoche. Ella no había querido lavarlo porque pensó estúpidamente que el vestido conservaría para siempre el aroma que Sasuke había dejado en él después de abrazarla con fuerza aquella noche de año nuevo. Pero el olor no estaba. Y tampoco importaba que no estuviera. Sasuke había vuelto a besarla, pero esta vez el beso había sido real. El primer beso después del primer beso. O algo por el estilo. Y no necesitaba entonces seguir anclada a un recuerdo que cada vez perdía más sentido.

Dejó el vestido a un lado y se decidió por unos pantalones de tela, una camiseta oscura y el único jersey que no parecía heredado de sus antepasados más remotos. Mantuvo el cabello atado en una trenza porque no deseaba perder su esencia y se acomodó unos zapatos más o menos adecuados para bailar. Estaba segura de que Sasuke la forzaría a hacerlo y en tal caso era mejor que llevase algo que no fuese una completa incomodidad.

Pasó olímpicamente de mirar en el espejo el resultado que había dado su travesía por el armario y se precipitó escaleras abajo, deteniéndose abruptamente cuando se encontró con Sasuke de pie frente al último escalón y mirándola de una forma extraña. Ella intentó decir algo para excusar el no haber podido mejorar demasiado su aspecto, pero él la hizo callar.

- Está bien – dijo – Supongo que esta eres tú. Tampoco necesitas ser de otra manera.

No supo exactamente si aquello fue un cumplido o un comentario que intentaba simpatizar con el poco atractivo de ella. Aun así, Sakura sonrió y se sonrojó. Sasuke estaba consiguiendo hacerla bajar la guardia hasta el punto de que casi no recordaba el motivo por el que estaba él allí en primer término. Para humillarla, hacerle la vida imposible. Sí. Pero ¿cómo encajaba en eso el hecho de que la hubiera besado tan apasionadamente hace un rato? Tuvo que dejar sus divagaciones para después porque Sasuke la apremió para que bajase de una buena vez lo que quedaba de escalones. Estaban retrasados.

- ¿Dónde iremos exactamente? – preguntó ella. Él la miró de reojo. Un temblor la sacudió.

- ¿Te gustan las sorpresas? – respondió, sin contestar la pregunta. Sakura negó con la cabeza. Las sorpresas no eran compatibles con la tranquilidad, la armonía. Las sorpresas eran más acordes con el descontrol y las cosas alocadas. Y ella no sabía nada acerca de eso.

- Es una lástima – dijo él – Porque te tengo planeada una sorpresa tremenda.

Su madre apareció para despedirlos –había desaparecido de la escena con la excusa de darle a los novios un poco de "privacidad" - y al ver la expresión medio pálida de Sakura quiso saber si ocurría algo. Una sorpresa tremenda, eso era lo que ocurría. Pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a seguir a Sasuke hasta la puerta. Lo que fuera que la esperaba, no podía ser bueno si se trataba de una horrible sorpresa.

…

Ante los ojos de Sakura había algo que ella jamás antes había visto. Una construcción de proporciones considerables iluminada por un inmenso cartel de letras de neón que brillaba en una secuencia de varios colores. Un antro, como llamaban los adolescentes a ese tipo de lugares, pero un antro al que iba gente de lo más exclusiva y en el que ella no encajaba en lo absoluto.

- ¿Qué te parece? – preguntó Sasuke, mientras ella caminaba junto a él hacia la larga fila de asistentes que aguardaban por entrar al exclusivo lugar. Unas cuantas chicas vestidas con microscópicos y apretados vestidos la miraron como si ella llevase un disfraz ridículo. Al volverse a mirar a Sasuke, sus rostros se desencajaron de la impresión. El contraste era impresionante para ellas, de seguro.

- No lo sé – respondió Sakura, sintiéndose incomoda – No es como si tuviese con qué compararlo.

- Y aunque lo tuvieses – replicó él. Le dirigió una mirada por encima de su hombro y casi sonrió con arrogancia – Este es el mejor lugar de todo Tokio, sin discusión.

Pasaron de largo la extensa fila y se dirigieron directamente hacia la entrada, donde dos guardias tipo gorilas custodiaban que ningún chistosito intentara pasarse sin pagar. Sus rostros eran fieros y sus posturas tiesas cual troncos de madera. No había absolutamente nada en sus ojos, lo que le dio a Sakura un escalofrío. Parecían dispuestos a las más sanguinarias acciones.

- ¿Tienes entrada? – preguntó a Sasuke tan pronto como captó que iba a acercarse a esos hombres sin haber pasado por la boletería primero.

- No. Y no la necesito – respondió. Ella miró al guardia. Parecía que en cualquier momento se echaría sobre ellos y los mordería. O eso creía Sakura, porque cuando Sasuke se acercó lo suficiente a él, este casi sonrió, dándole a su aspecto algo de humanidad. Ya no era el gorila sin emociones. Era un hombre que acababa de ver alguien a quien estimaba de algún modo.

- Señor Uchiha – saludó con una voz tan profunda como una cueva. Sasuke le estrechó la mano, luego se volvió a Sakura y le hizo una seña para que se acercara. El guardia la miró con curiosidad. Debía estar tan sorprendido como todo el mundo. ¿Qué hacía Sasuke con una chica como ella? La sensación de estar expuesta a los ataques del mundo hostil no tardó en aparecer.

- Ella es Haruno Sakura – la presentó Sasuke – Acuérdate de ella, ¿vale? La verás seguido por aquí.

La expresión del guardia se inclinó ahora por la profunda perplejidad. Sakura se sintió incomoda bajo la mirada que daban sus pequeños y redondos ojos de gorila. La estaba juzgando como hacían todos al verla. Una nerd no debería estar allí y mucho menos una nerd debiese ir a ese lugar más de una vez. Ella miró a Sasuke para saber si estaba bromeando. ¿Acaso pensaba llevarla allí en otra oportunidad?

- ¿Qué? – él arqueó una ceja – No voy a dejarte tranquila. Así que acostúmbrate a la idea de pasar tiempo conmigo.

Enseguida se volvió al guardia y le pidió un par de pulseras para pasar al sector VIP. Este lo miró medio turbado un momento, luego se metió una mano al bolsillo, sacó dos pulseras de intenso color verde y las extendió hacia Sasuke. Sus ojos pequeños se fueron a Sakura de nuevo llenos de sorpresa. Ella intentó devolverle una mirada desafiante porque ese asunto ya comenzaba a hartarla. Seguramente Sasuke había llevado a un montón de chicas lindas a ese lugar; chicas guapas, chicas altas y arregladas como si tuviesen 20 y tantos. Chicas como Karin y ninguna como ella. Sakura era un completo espectáculo allí. Pero a Sasuke le importaba de pronto un carajo. De hecho, cuando notó la mirada del guardia sobre ella, le dio un golpecito en el pecho con cierto fastidio.

- Oye, ¿qué tanto la miras? – preguntó. El guardia pidió una rápida disculpa al tiempo que dejaba de mirarla. Sakura suspiró aliviada.

- Vamos – le dijo Sasuke, extendiéndole una pulsera. Ella la cogió, pero tuvo problemas para acomodársela en la mano. Él se acercó para ayudarla. Sus dedos estaban fríos por el ambiente, pero Sakura los sintió como si quemaran. El contacto no duró demasiado, pero él lo concluyó con una mirada profunda que ella le devolvió con turbación. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso? No lo entendía. Si deseaba joderla, que lo hiciera de una vez y punto. Así solo estaba consiguiendo que ella creyera que entre ellos existía alguna posibilidad real. Que el mundo podía volverse tan loco de pronto…

…

Dentro, la música sonaba con intensidad y potencia, haciendo vibrar el suelo bajo sus pies. Las luces golpeaban las paredes y rebotaban hacia otras direcciones. Los cuerpos danzantes en la pista eran como un enorme manchón de piernas y brazos. Tan apretados y entrelazados. Sakura observó a su alrededor completamente sorprendida de lo que veía. Así era como lucía una discoteca por dentro. Como un mundo utópico donde todos podían olvidarse de la vida que los esperaba afuera. Allí dentro las inhibiciones parecían no existir. Y tal vez ella también podría hacer como que la Sakura nerd no existía. Al menos por esa noche, ¿verdad?

Sasuke la guio hasta unas escaleras, donde otro gorila humano custodiaba que los relegados al primer piso no intentaran subir al sector exclusivo. Sus ojos enfocaron a Sakura, pero por la oscuridad apenas reparó en su aspecto y se apartó para dejarlos pasar. Ella subió los escalones con lentitud, porque no veía demasiado, pero estuvo a punto de tropezar cuando sintió la mano de Sasuke en torno a su cintura. El resto de los escalones los subió presa de una sensación que era tan increíble como terrible. Primero había sido un beso y ahora esto. Él estaba buscando contacto con ella de una forma que resultaba completamente absurda. ¿Quería tocar a la nerd o solo estaba fingiendo para empujarla muy pronto a una situación de humillación total? ¿Estarían todos los chicos del colegio aguardando arriba a que él llegase con la nerd para reírse de ella? Pero arriba, un amplio sitio con sofás rojos; luz tenue y una barra de varios metros con todo tipo de tragos para servir, no había nadie de la escuela. Un grupo de chicos conversaba junto a la barra, otro grupo lo hacía sentado en los sofás de cuero, y unos cuantos hombres y mujeres estaban replegados en la pista, bailando.

Sasuke la guio hasta una apartada mesa a la que le llegaba la suficiente luz para distinguir al menos los rostros. Ella se sentó y él se acomodó a su lado en una pose relajada. Dejó caer un brazo a lo largo del respaldo del sofá, detrás de ella. Un mesero no tardó en aparecer con la carta de pedidos.

- ¿Desean algo? – preguntó, dejando la carta sobre la mesa. Sasuke la miró, pero ella enseguida se negó a beber algo. El alcohol no era amigo suyo, para nada.

- Vamos – insistió él – No puedes venir a un lugar como este y no beber nada.

Sakura volvió a negar. La única vez que había intentado beber había terminado derramándolo en el suelo ante la sorpresa de su asqueroso y amargo sabor. No deseaba repetir la experiencia.

- No bebo alcohol – dijo, muy segura – Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo. Estás conduciendo.

Sasuke y el mesero intercambiaron miradas circunstanciales que la hicieron sentirse de pronto como una tonta. A ellos les parecía ridícula su actitud de madre. Y ella había pretendido que podía actuar de otro modo cuando llegó hasta allí. No podía. Su naturaleza nerd era algo que estaba inserta como un microchip.

- Quiero un gin tonic y una margarita – pidió Sasuke al mesero ignorando totalmente que ella no deseaba beber. Apenas el mesero se alejó, ella lo enfrentó diciendo que no se bebería eso que él acababa de pedir. ¿Qué era una margarita de todos modos?

- Te va a gustar – respondió él.

- No pienso beberlo. Además, somos demasiado jóvenes aun para beber – terció ella, cruzándose de brazos. Sasuke soltó una risita que le erizó los pelos.

- Que molesta eres, Haruno – pero no lo dijo como si realmente ella le molestase. Más bien parecía divertido. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella para hablarle cerca del oído – Eres peor que mi madre, ¿sabes? Una completa molestia sabelotodo.

Sakura se tensó como una roca, y su corazón comenzó a latir tan fuerte que estuvo segura de que incluso él podía oírlo. Trató de mostrarse segura de sí misma cuando le dijo que nadie lo obligaba a estar allí con ella. Que bien podía ahorrarse el rato con esa molestia.

- Tienes razón – respondió él, pero no se apartó – Debo ser un masoquista o algo así.

Ella lo miró de reojo, solo para comprobar que estaba demasiado cerca. Desde aquella reducida distancia, y a pesar de la poca luz, eran aún más apreciables los buenos genes que había heredado. Mandíbula de ángulos casi perfectos, nariz recta, cejas ni excesivamente pobladas ni muy delgadas, y labios finos, pero no por ello menos apetecibles. Era increíble que un hombre como él la hubiese besado. Y era todavía más increíble que ella estuviese ahora mismo con él, como si aquello se tratase de una cita o algo por el estilo.

- Esto es absurdo – murmuró, sin poder contenerse. Lo vio arrugar un poco el ceño.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó él.

- Ya lo sabes – terció ella, agazapándose un poco hacia un lado – No tiene ningún sentido que me hayas traído hasta aquí. Nada de lo que ha pasado en los últimos días tiene absoluto sentido.

Sasuke resopló.

- Sigues con esas ideas paranoicas.

- No son paranoicas – replicó ella – Soy racionales. Tú mismo te diste cuenta de cómo me miraba el guardia de la entrada, ¿no? Para él la situación era completamente absurda también.

Él se llevó dos dedos a la cien, para apretarla como si le hubiese llegado de pronto un horrible dolor de cabeza. Dejó de mirarla mientras estuvo en aquella posición. Ella no esperaba que él admitiese que tenía razón, porque hasta ahora Sasuke actuaba como si todo fuese lo más normal del mundo. Pero la cuestión era que nunca antes habían estado tan confusas las cosas como lo estaban ahora.

- Eres realmente molesta – dijo luego, y volvió a mirarla - ¿Haz intentando vivir la vida sin hacerte preguntas por todo? Ya te lo dije una vez, hay cosas que no tienen explicación.

- Y yo te dije que según mis conocimientos, todo tiene una explicación – terció ella. Sasuke aguantó las ganas de soltar un improperio por recibir otra respuesta sabelotodo. ¿Qué podían tener en común ellos dos? Nada. Pero aun así, estaban allí.

- Vale – dijo él – Quieres una razón por la que estoy haciendo todo esto, ¿cierto?

Sakura asintió, viéndolo firmemente a los ojos a pesar de que le daba escalofríos mirarlo. Enfrentarlo de ese modo era lo más osado que había hecho hasta ahora. Pero estaba bien. Mientras antes supiera cuales eran las oscuras y retorcidas intenciones de Sasuke, antes ella podría ponerle término a todo eso y regresar a aquella vida en que nada nuevo ni emocionante ocurría jamás. Sasuke le sostuvo la mirada un rato sin dar ninguna respuesta, luego se inclinó un poco más hacia adelante y lo que dijo hizo que a ella le saltase el corazón.

- Me gustas. ¿Estas satisfecha ahora?

El mesero llegó con los tragos antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. Dejó una copa redonda frente a Sasuke y otra de una extraña forma frente a Sakura. Luego hizo una referencia y se fue. Ella ni siquiera miró la copa. Sus ojos estaban fijos en Sasuke, que se había inclinado para coger la suya entre sus manos y darle un sorbo. ¿Cómo podía actuar como si nada cuando acababa de lanzar la mentira más asquerosa del mundo?

- Me estás tomando el pelo – lo acusó. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa.

- Acabo de darte una razón. Si no me crees, no es mi problema – respondió. Sakura apretó los puños. Se estaba riendo de ella. Por dios, ella llevaba adorándolo desde su más tierna infancia y de pronto él – con todo el relajo del mundo, y cual si acabase de decir el pronóstico del tiempo – le lanzaba aquello. Era un completo animal.

- ¡Te pedí una razón, no una mentira! – soltó, más fuerte de lo que hubiera querido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta del momento exacto en que se había puesto de pie - ¿Por qué te burlas de mí, eh? ¿Fue por inventar que me habías besado? ¡Pues lo siento mucho! ¡¿Acaso vas a torturarme con eso para siempre?!

Sasuke pareció de pronto cansado e impaciente.

- Siéntate, Haruno – le dijo – Estamos conversando, no discutiendo.

- ¡Pues yo si discuto contigo! – replicó ella. No le importaba si alguien se había dado cuenta de que montaba un show; en realidad, no le importaba nada más que el hecho de que Sasuke había llegado demasiado lejos – ¡Seguramente apostaste con alguno de tus populares amigos que podías joder un rato a la nerd!

- Me merece que estás exagerando las cosas – comentó él, más serio que nunca – Hasta el momento no he hecho nada malo. Es más, mira a tu alrededor. ¡Te he traído al mejor lugar de todo el maldito país!

- ¡Solo para joderme! ¡¿Dónde están tus amigos, eh?! ¡Diles que salgan para que todos podamos reírnos juntos de la nerd! – la furia había alcanzado un punto en que quitaba el miedo, la vergüenza o cualquier otro sentimiento. La furia en ese punto cabía apenas en el cuerpo y no permitía la entrada de nada más.

- Oye, cálmate. Lo digo en serio –amenazó él. Sus ojos brillaban y eran aún más poderosos que todas las luces de la discoteca juntas. Estaba al borde de perder la paciencia por completo. Ella no sabía cómo era el Sasuke descontrolado y aunque no estaba segura de que quisiera saberlo, igualmente se mantuvo terca como una mula. Podía irse al carajo. Ella no iba a creer en una mentira tan absurda. ¿Interesado en la nerd? ¡Por favor!

- ¡No pienso calmarme! –gritó. - ¡Y no te reirás de mí ni un segundo más porque me largo ahora mismo!

Pero cuando intentó pasar a su lado – interpretando una triunfal escena de película – él se puso rápidamente de pie y se lo impidió. Sus brazos, de músculos fuertes aunque no pronunciados, se convirtieron de pronto en una prisión tan resistente como Alcatraz. Ella sintió como le clavaba las uñas en la carne de una forma que era suavemente amenazadora, incluso posesiva. Con ello le estaba diciendo que él tenía el control. Y que siempre lo había tenido. Incluso ahora.

- No creas que puedes dejarme aquí plantando – advirtió. Sí, él se creía que tenía el completo control - Y mucho menos pienses que voy a dejarte tranquila.

Ella levantó la barbilla. Haría que la amenaza se convirtiera en un boomerang que le daría en pleno rostro.

- ¿Acaso deseas que vuelva a gritar? – preguntó. Quiso sonreír triunfante ante la idea de él echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, asustado de que ella pudiese gritar y alertar a todos, pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Sasuke se inclinó hacia delante, de tal suerte que sus labios casi le rozaron la punta de la nariz. Su voz sonó tan aterciopelada e insinuante cuando dijo.

- Hazlo. Yo volveré a taparte la boca como hice la primera vez.

La respuesta de su cuerpo fue inmediata. Ardor en las orejas, temblor repentino en las extremidades, y cerebro rebuscando en sus recuerdos el video casero del beso para reproducirlo en su retina. Ni siquiera pudo fingir que no le había producido nada la idea de que él volviese a besarla, lo que ciertamente sirvió para que Sasuke diese por ganado aquel round. Con una mueca llena de pedantería, él le preguntó si acaso le daba terror que volviese a besarla. Como ella no contestó y volvió la cabeza hacia otro lado para evitar su mirada – al tiempo que le decía que por favor la soltara - él se acercó más y volvió a preguntarle lo mismo.

- Tu misma dijiste que nos habíamos besado – insistió - ¿Por qué de pronto te asusta la idea?

- ¡No me asusta! – Replicó ella, sin mirarlo – Y no cambies el tema.

- No lo he hecho – terció él – Mis supuestos intentos por joderte la vida partieron con el asunto del beso, ¿no? Así que en realidad está todo relacionado.

Sakura se atrevió a hacer contacto visual un momento. Él la estaba observando con detención, con aquella repentina fascinación con que había comenzado a mirarla. Era un completo disparate, eso ella lo sabía, pero Sasuke actuaba tal como lo decían sus palabras. Interesado en ella. Un interés que se disfrazaba y parecía verdadero.

- Parece que finalmente te has calmado – murmuró. ¿Podía estar interesado de verdad? Ella apretó los labios antes de decir que sí, que el ataque de furia se había disuelto – Bien. Entonces supongo que podemos regresar a lo nuestro – él deslizó las manos por los brazos de ella en lugar de soltarla de inmediato. Luego, cuando hubo roto por completo el contacto, le hizo una seña para que se sentara donde mismo.

- Aun me debes una explicación convincente – advirtió ella, pero de todas formas se sentó. El ataque de furia realmente había retrocedido hasta desaparecer. Ahora la vergüenza sí cabía en el cuerpo y estaba haciendo efecto.

- Ayúdame con eso – respondió él, tomando asiento a su lado. Habían vuelto al estado anterior, como si de un flashback se tratase - ¿Cuál sería una explicación razonable para ti?

Ella miró la copa con el líquido denominado "margarita". No era que quisiese probarlo, pero de pronto hacer como que el alcohol le interesaba era mejor que mirar a Sasuke. Había armado un escándalo cual lunática. Vergüenza era lo mínimo que podía sentir.

- Ya te di un par de ideas hace un rato – murmuró. Cogió la copa y le tomó el olor. Dulce. No amargo como olía aquel trago que había intentado tomar – sin ningún éxito- en la fiesta de año nuevo.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, probablemente recordando todas las acusaciones que ella le había hecho. También se llevó la copa a los labios, deteniéndose antes de que esta los tocara.

- Que intento joderte – dijo – Que me estoy riendo de la nerd. Qué todos mis amigos están aquí ocultos esperando para salir y mofarse de ti… ¿Qué más?

- Ya, vale – terció ella – A lo mejor exageré un poco. Pero lo que dijiste es completamente absurdo.

- ¿Y por qué tendría que ser lógico? – Inquirió él – Vamos, se trata de cuestiones abstractas y subjetivas como los sentimientos. No tienen por qué obedecer a una ley o algo así, ¿verdad?

Ella entornó los ojos. Él intentaba usar su lógica, solo para dar todo vuelta a su favor.

- ¿De verdad piensas que te voy a creer? – preguntó. Sasuke se encogió de hombros.

- No – respondió – No espero que me creas. Pero tampoco puedes desconfiar si no te he dado motivos para que lo hagas.

Sí, bueno, de momento no. Pero era cosa de tiempo. Unos cuantos días más y Sasuke le haría picar la trampa. Unas horas incluso, ¿verdad? Tenía que ser. En un mundo lógico, ella debía ser la que terminara ridiculizada. Aunque, tal vez, el mundo estaba bastante loco.

- Estoy previniendo – dijo. Sasuke le dio un sorbo a su trago. Una sonrisa apenas consistente adornó sus labios húmedos por el líquido. Se vio de pronto tan atractivo, que ella pensó en la posibilidad de olvidarse de que todo era absurdo y echarse sobre él para romperle – partirle, hacerle completamente pedazos – la boca de un beso. Claro que no lo hizo. Era Haruno Sakura, vamos.

- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato? – preguntó él.

- ¿Un trato?

- Sí – dejó la copa sobre la mesa. El sonido sobre la madera le dio aire de resolución judicial a lo que diría a continuación – Desde ahora en adelante confiarás en mí, ¿vale? No tengo ninguna intención retorcida contigo, de eso puedes estar segura. Así que, confía en mí – extendió la mano para que ella la estrechara. Sakura miró en aquellos pozos negros antes de observar la mano extendida. Los dedos largos y las uñas limpias y cortas. Una mano muy bonita, y una mano que le daba escalofríos las pocas veces que la había tocado. ¿Acaso podía confiar en alguien a quien siempre había adorado en silencio sin siquiera conocerlo? – No me dejes con la mano estirada, Haruno – la apremió él, ante su inacción.

- De acuerdo – concedió ella, estrechándole finalmente la mano y sintiendo el esperado shock de electricidad.

Acababa de hacer un trato con el enemigo. Acaba de sellar una tregua. Pero, ¿no sería acaso la peor decisión de su vida? Cuando Sasuke volvió a llevarse la copa a los labios y le dio un sorbo - manteniendo sus ojos oscuros en ella como dos cuervos acosando a su presa moribunda – pensó que tal vez acababa de hacer un trato con el mismísimo diablo.

...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Continuará!<strong>

**¿Qué les pareció?**

**Un besito apasionado e improvisado se desató. Sakura es una mal agradecida. Tiene a ese bombón persiguiendola y se enoja xD Quien la entiende. Pero bueno, también tiene sus razones. Que un chico guapo te diga que le gustas con esa expresión de nada en el rostro, debe ser para no creerlo. Y más si eres la nerd de la escuela.**

**Ahora es cuando se viene lo más intenresante. Sakura bajará un poco la guardia y Sasuke entrará a atacar como solo él lo sabe hacer. A su estilo medio esquisofrenico.**

**Si el capitulo les gustó, ya saben. Si lo odiaron, ya saben. Si no les produjo nada, ya saben.**

**¡REVIEWS!**

**Uno de esas cositas llamadas reviews endulza la vida de esta humilde servidora de word.**

**¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**

**Pero antes, un adelanto.**

**¡Adiós!**

* * *

><p>...<p>

Sakura cogió el celular mientras vibraba y presionó la pantalla antes de que la melodía comenzara a sonar en medio del silencio sepulcral de la biblioteca. Era Sasuke apareciendo después de haber estado todo el día perdido. Aunque no quería sonar ofendida, no pudo evitarlo. Le había dolido un poco que no hubiera intentando buscarla.

- Estoy estudiando – le dijo antes de que él pudiese decir cosa alguna. Iba a colgar, pero algo se lo impidió. Su corazón, seguro.

- En la biblioteca, por supuesto – respondió él - Ya sé a dónde llamar cuando no quieras contestarme el teléfono.

Para variar, a Sasuke le gustaba tomarle el pelo. Y desaparecer también. E ignorarla cuando se le daba la gana.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, fingiendo total indiferencia.

- Solo confirmar que seguías en la escuela – dijo él – Uno de mis mayordomos pasará por ti en un rato, ¿vale?

¿Cómo? No solo no la había buscado ni una sola vez en la escuela, sino que encima mandaba a otro sujeto por ella. Además, ¿por qué tenía que recogerla uno de sus mayordomos, eh?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, más fuerte de lo que debía. La bibliotecaria la miró con las gafas pendiendo de su tabique y hubo amenaza en sus ojos. Sakura le dio la espalda y pegó el teléfono a su oreja para escuchar lo que Sasuke diría.

- Por qué estoy con una gripe horrible y quiero que vengas a cuidarme – respondió, de pronto como un niño caprichoso.

Entonces ella notó por primera vez que su voz sonaba raposa y un poco congestionada. Estaba enfermo de verdad. No había estado ignorándola, ni escapando de ella, ni haciendo como que no habían compartido un beso y una noche que había concluido mágicamente el viernes. Una sensación de ternura la invadió y antes de que se diese cuenta tenía una sonrisa estúpida dibujada en los labios.

* * *

><p><strong>DONNA KEY<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola!**

**(El capítulo ha sido modificado y extendido) **

**Aquí les traigo la continuación. No es muy largo, pero sí muy intenso. Hay confesiones y la aparición de un nuevo personaje :)**

**Muuuuuchas gracias, infinitas gracias por el gran apoyo que le han dado ha este proyecto. Sinceramente no tengo palabras para agradecer más que decir gracias, porque creo que tendría que inventar una palabra nueva para expresar lo feliz que me hace que comenten y que agreguen esta historia a sus favoritos. Sepan que leo sus comentarios y que los agradezco; que me inspiran a escribir y a publicar. ¡Los amo!**

**¡Para ustedes, el capitulo 7!**

**¡Que las palabras hablen por si mismas! **

* * *

><p><strong>Crónicas de una Anónima<strong>

* * *

><p>…<p>

DE LO BUENO, POCO

(7)

...

Sakura comenzó a olvidar que hasta hace algunos minutos sospechaba de Sasuke y de sus intenciones cuando iba por la segunda margarita. A punto de pedir la tercera, ella tuvo un arranque de lucidez que le hizo mirar a Sasuke a los ojos y preguntarle por qué había dicho que se sentía atraído hacia ella si hace menos de un mes él ni siquiera sabía que la nerd existía.

- Es más – agregó, con la copa vacía bailando entre sus dedos – Ni siquiera sabías que había una nerd de pelo rosado en la misma escuela que tú.

Sasuke, que iba por la segunda copa – pero que se conservaba bien sobrio porque estaba acostumbrado a beber – rodó los ojos como si la idea de no saber que ella existía fuera un completo disparate.

- ¿Cuánto tienes que beber para que ese monstruo escéptico que habita dentro de ti se duerma? – preguntó a su vez. Ella soltó una risa. No había sido muy chistoso en realidad, pero ella se sentía un poco menos sobria a cada segundo que pasaba. La culpa la tenía el hecho de que jamás antes había bebido.

- Hablo en serio – terció, recuperando la compostura. El mesero llegó para llevarse la copa y Sasuke pidió otra margarita para ella y otro gin tonic para él. Luego se volvió a mirarla y le dijo que él también hablaba en serio.

- Hicimos un trato – le recordó – Ya deja el asunto atrás.

Sakura se quedó viendo más de la cuenta el rostro anguloso de Sasuke. Una sensación incandescente le viajó desde el estómago hasta la garganta, de modo que por un instante pensó que la margarita comenzaba a hacer efectos contrarios. Luego comprendió que aquella sensación no era más que la inexorable atracción que sentía hacia Sasuke. Lo había amado desde siempre, pero era imposible que él sintiera lo mismo. Y era todavía más imposible que él supiese que ella existía antes del asunto del beso. Ella y el resto de los mortales siempre habían vivido en mundos diferentes.

- Nadie en la escuela sabe que yo existo – comentó, sin poder contenerse– Salvo mis dos únicas amigas, claro. Obtengo las mejores calificaciones y mi nombre siempre está en lo más alto de las listas, pero aun así nadie lo recuerda. Soy prácticamente un fantasma – una sonrisa asomó a su rostro, aunque fue cercada por una sensación punzante en la garganta. No era que le diese pena ser ignorada, ella misma había buscado esa situación siempre, pero ahora mismo se sentía extraño contárselo a alguien que no tenía idea de lo que se sentía serlo - ¿Sabes desde hace cuánto asistimos a la misma escuela, Sasuke?

Ella estaba a punto de responder por él – porque sabía que no había modo posible de que Sasuke lo supiese – pero se sorprendió cuando él lo hizo primero.

- Desde hace 11 años, lo sé – dijo. Ella lo miró perpleja un momento, luego ya no supo más porque él volvió a hablar y lo que dijo resultó un completo eufemismo – Compartimos clase de matemáticas en el preescolar. Desde entonces has sido una molesta, ¿sabes? Siempre terminabas los ejercicios asignados durante la clase y por esa razón el maestro nos mandaba trabajo adicional a todos los demás – él sonrió, pero ella no estuvo segura de que fuese una sonrisa amistosa o una de completa burla. No sabía nada. De pronto su cerebro no contenía absolutamente ninguna idea lógica ni razonable. Estaba en blanco. Sasuke continuó hablando y cada vez fue más absurdo todo – Hace dos años nos asignaron el mismo laboratorio, ¿recuerdas? Y volviste a actuar tan molesta como siempre. No eres en lo absoluto una chica fácil de ignorar – extendió una mano y cogió el cabello enjuto en aquella apretada trenza. Ella se sobresaltó al tiempo que un foco rotaba en su dirección e iluminaba el cabello rosa hasta hacerlo lucir como una llama color cereza - ¿Quién ignoraría este cabello, eh? He sido consiente de tu molesta y sabelotodo existencia desde hace 11 años, Haruno.

Antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, Sasuke ya había soltado su cabello y se volvía hacia el mesero que se acercaba para traer la orden de una margarita y un gin tonic. Ella no apartó la vista de Sasuke mientras este cogía la copa y le daba una leve probada al contenido. Tampoco dejó de mirarlo cuando este se volvió hacia ella para preguntarle con ironía si acaso por primera vez en la vida la siempre sabelotodo se había quedado sin palabras. Enseguida él se inclinó hacia adelante e hizo chasquear los dedos justo debajo de su nariz, provocando que Sakura diese un respingo y despertara al fin.

- Deberías ver tu cara en este momento – murmuró él. Ella balbuceó primero antes de conseguir armar oraciones lógicas.

- Lo sacaste de mi expediente – dijo– Lo del preescolar, y lo del laboratorio, ¿verdad? Sí, eso debe ser…

- Vale – Sasuke rodó los ojos – Parece que ese monstruo escéptico que llevas dentro no se va a dormir con nada – acto seguido dejó la copa de gin tonic sobre la mesa y se puso de pie. Sakura siguió sus movimientos con la mirada y se sorprendió de nuevo cuando él extendió una mano hacia ella – Vamos. Tal vez si bailamos te marees un poco y dejes de ser tan molesta.

Ella no consiguió negarse antes de que Sasuke la cogiera de la mano y la hiciese ponerse de pie de un salto. Ni siquiera consiguió negarse cuando él la arrastró hasta la pista de baile y la sumergió entre una multitud reducida de gente que comenzaba a moverse al ritmo de una canción particularmente pegajosa. Ella miró a su alrededor sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía mover los brazos o las piernas? ¿O los brazos y las piernas al mismo tiempo?

- Realmente esto no es lo mío – comentó. Sasuke también estaba quieto, pero la miraba y su mirada conseguía retraerla más. No podría bailar con él viéndola de esa manera. Mucho menos podría bailar con él sabiendo que él sabía que ella existía desde hace más tiempo de lo razonable.

- Nadie aquí es bailarín profesional, Haruno – replicó él – Además, créeme que no les importa si bailas mal.

- No bailo mal – replicó ella – Simplemente no bailo, ¿entiendes?

Sasuke volvió a poner los ojos en blanco. Sakura entonces pensó en la posibilidad de que él se aburriera definitivamente de ella y la dejara para siempre. Tal vez estuviese asustada de la situación extraña que vivían, pero probablemente más le asustara que él volviera a comportarse como antes. No quería que el la ignorara como hacían todos. Ella no quería ser otra vez una anónima para él. Así que lo intentó. Movió las piernas un poco tratando de seguir el ritmo, luego hizo lo mismo con las manos, pero al poco rato comenzó a sentirse como aquellos muñecos inflables que se mueven ante las corrientes de aire. La expresión medio divertida de Sasuke, que estaba quieto observándola, le hizo detenerse de inmediato.

- ¿Lo ves? – preguntó - ¡Soy un desastre!

- Si… - el arqueó una ceja – No creía que fueses tan mala.

Ella le dio un golpe en el pecho que fue hasta cariñoso y con ello sintió la dureza de su musculatura. Sasuke era un atleta formidable, después de todo. Él respondió acercándose mucho a ella y apretándola de la cintura.

- Esto siempre resulta – dijo. Ella contuvo el aliento al sentir su cuerpo tan cerca del suyo – Si bailamos así, nadie notara lo mala que eres – susurró cerca de su oído, obligándola a asentir por inercia y a mover los pies siguiendo el lento movimiento que él dirigía. Al final estaban bailando un lento como el de aquellos tiempos remotos en que las niñas se ubicaban en un extremo de la pista y los chicos en el otro. Ella se permitió apoyar la cabeza en el pecho de Sasuke e imaginó en su cabeza que estaban solo ellos dos, bailando en los jardines de una enorme mansión de tiempos antiguos y siendo iluminados no por focos artificiales, sino por la luz de la luna. El corazón de Sasuke latió contra su oído como la melodía perfecta. Tal vez la nerd no necesitaba usar tacones para conquistar a un atleta formidable.

…

Había un dicho de conocimiento colectivo que decía "Lo bueno siempre dura muy poco" Sakura lo había escuchado muchas veces, pero nunca había llegado a considerarlo cierto. Ninguna cosa duraba más o menos que la otra porque fuese mejor o no. Eran cuestiones temporales. Una hora de algo malo era igual – temporalmente hablando – que una hora de algo bueno. Pero lo cierto era que las cosas buenas sí duraban menos. Sakura acababa de comprobarlo ahora que iba de camino a su casa después de haber estado en el paraíso durante lo que pareció menos de un minuto.

Cuando Sasuke detuvo el coche junto a la vereda, ella reafirmó aquel dicho. ¿Por qué había durado tan poco? Lo miró con una sonrisa tímida, esperando a que él fuese a decirle que volverían a repetir ese momento tantas veces como fuera posible, pero él no lo hizo. En su rostro había una expresión de pesar que la alarmó.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza – murmuró, moviendo la cabeza hacia un lado. Ella pensó en las dos copas de gin tonic.

- Eso es porque bebiste – replicó. En realidad a ella también le dolía un poco la cabeza.

Sasuke casi sonrió.

- Tú me provocaste este dolor de cabeza – le dijo – Tú y tus preguntas – volvió a sacudir un poco la cabeza antes de recuperar la compostura y regresar frente al manubrio. Ella contuvo el impulso de acariciarle la frente. Que hubiesen bailando abrazados y que el supiese que existía desde hace mucho antes no significaba que ella podía actuar de pronto como una novia preocupada.

- Soy precavida, ya sabes – murmuró. Él asintió. Entonces ella pensó en que debía bajarse de una buena vez – Nos vemos el lunes – agregó sin mirarlo.

- Hicimos un trato, Haruno. Sin arrancar de mí, ¿eh? – ella se atrevió a mirarlo. Seguía con aquella expresión cansada que la atraía como polen a las abejas. Solo deseaba abrazarlo y besarlo.

- Sin arrancar – aseguró. Sasuke quitó el seguro de la puerta para permitirle salir, pero ella no salió de inmediato. Abrió la puerta, se volvió hacia él y tan rápido como sus reflejos le permitieron se acercó y le dio un cortísimo beso en los labios. Luego salió, cerró la puerta y corrió hasta su casa sin volverse atrás. El lunes se arrepentiría de todo lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero por mientras solo deseaba disfrutar el recuerdo. Había sido la mejor noche de su vida.

…

Sakura se pasó todo el fin de semana encumbrada en una nube, pero el lunes aquella nube descendió abruptamente al suelo y no volvió a subir. Sin bien Sasuke no había dado señales de vida desde el viernes, el lunes ella esperó tontamente que él decidiese aparecer. Como no lo hizo, Sakura se sintió de pronto en la completa vulneridad. Todas las mariposas que habían estado revoloteando en su cabeza migraron lejos de allí, aterradas por el repentino terreno hostil que se les presentó.

Durante la hora de almuerzo, y al no toparse con él en casino, ella barajó la opción de enviarle un mensaje. Escribió un montón de mensajes que quedaron guardados en la bandeja de "borradores" porque no se atrevió a enviarlos. ¿Qué podía decirle, después de todo? Ella no sabía nada de eso. No sabía cómo saludar a un chico después de haber tenido una aparente cita ni sabía ser coqueta o cariñosa. Para ella todo eso era demasiado nuevo. Demasiado extraño.

Al finalizar la jornada escolar, Sakura se sentía triste y decaída. Sasuke no había aparecido en todo el día y ella no se había atrevido a preguntarle cómo estaba ni dónde se había metido. Le daba miedo que él pudiese estar arrepentido. Le daba terror que él la estuviese ignorando.

Solo para distraer la mente – y no porque deseara estudiar en realidad – fue a la biblioteca y se ubicó en el lugar de siempre. Por un momento - allí sumergida en el silencio inerme – ella se sintió ajena. Pero el asuntó duró apenas un momento porque enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que ella seguía siendo Sakura la nerd, la anónima, y que ese era por tanto el lugar que le correspondía. Aquella noche de día viernes había sido solo un sueño. Y a cada minuto se hacía más inconsistente y etéreo.

Sacó los libros del bolso y los desparramó sobre la mesa. Abrió uno de ellos al azar, pero no consiguió ni leer la primera línea cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar contra la madera. Lo cogió antes de que el sonido de llamada entrante alertara a la bibliotecaria y se lo llevó a la oreja sin siquiera mirar el remitente. La voz llamándola "Haruno" la hizo reaccionar de dos formas distintas. Emocionada de que finalmente había aparecido y molesta porque la había hecho sufrir durante todo el día con su ausencia. Motivada por la segunda sensación, habló antes de que él pudiese agregar algo.

- Estoy estudiando – pero no colgó. Su corazón no se lo permitiría.

- En la biblioteca, por supuesto – respondió él – Ya sé a dónde debo llamar cuando no quieras contestarme el teléfono.

A él le gustaba tomarle el pelo por su condición de ratón de biblioteca. Y también le gustaba ignorarla cuando se le antojaba, y hacer como que ella no existía y desaparecer para dejarla en ascuas durante todo el día. Sí a él le gustaba todo eso. Pero ella solo sufría con ello.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó, sin poder contener la molestia en su voz. Sasuke, sin embargo, lo pasó por alto al responder.

- Solo confirmar que sigues en la escuela – una pausa – Uno de mis mayordomos pasará por ti en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

¿Qué? De pronto no solo no había aparecido en todo el día, sino que además mandaba a otro por ella. Además, ¿por qué tenía que recogerla uno de sus mayordomos?

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó. La voz se oyó más fuerte de lo permitido, de modo que la bibliotecaria le dirigió una mirada asesina por encima de sus lentes de media luna. Sakura se volvió de espaldas y pegó el teléfono a su oído para escuchar la respuesta de Sasuke.

- Porque estoy con una gripe horrible y quiero que vengas a cuidarme – dijo él, de pronto como un niño caprichoso.

Entonces ella notó por primera vez que su voz sonaba rasposa y un poco congestionada. Estaba enfermo de verdad. No había estado ignorándola, ni escapando de ella porque estuviese arrepentido de lo que había ocurrido el viernes. Simplemente estaba enfermo. Una sensación de ternura la embargó y antes de que se diese cuenta tenía una sonrisa estúpida en la cara.

…

En los aparcamientos de la escuela había una limusina estacionada, y un hombre vestido elegantemente aguardaba junto a la puerta abierta del copiloto. En las manos llevaba un cartelito donde decía "Haruno Sakura" que, pese a ser pequeño, llamaba poderosamente la atención. Todos los estudiantes que por allí transitaban se detenían un momento para mirar al curioso hombre con el cartel y admirarse de la enorme limusina antes de seguir su camino. Sakura pensó en que bien podría tragársela la tierra cuando caminó hasta el coche y las miradas la siguieron y los murmullos la rodearon como avispas hambrientas de carne tierna donde clavar su aguijón.

Ino y Temari, que habían aparecido de la nada, la cogieron antes de que pudiese presentarse al mayordomo.

- ¿Qué significa esto? – preguntaron ambas a la vez. Sakura pensó en alguna mentira con la rapidez de un rayo, pero ninguna le creyó que hubiese destapado un tarro de café y hubiese ganado el premio de "se millonaria por un día". Ino, que era la más perceptiva de sus 3 amigas, entornó los ojos y quiso saber si acaso Uchiha Sasuke con su enorme cantidad de dinero tenía algo que ver en eso.

- Por supuesto que no – se apresuró a decir Sakura, pero Ino había acertado al blanco. Sasuke estaba detrás de ese gesto caprichoso.

El mayordomo se acercó con el cartelito y preguntó si alguna de las 3 era Haruno Sakura. Cuando iba a agregar que el señor Uchiha la había mandado a buscar, Sakura se adelantó para decir que ella era esa tal Haruno Sakura. Enseguida sacó su identificación, extendiéndola luego hacia el mayordomo para que comprobara que era cierto. Él movió la cabeza de forma negativa.

- No se moleste – dijo – El señor Uchiha me explicó exactamente como lucía usted.

Las gafas amenazaron con deslizarse de su tabique al mismo tiempo que las mandíbulas inferiores de sus amigas descendían varios centímetros.

- ¡No puede ser! – gritó Ino, recobrando la cordura - ¡Explícame qué ocurre, ahora!

- Lo haré, pero no ahora – se defendió Sakura. El mayordomo le abrió la puerta, lanzándole el pase que necesitaba para dar esa conversación por terminada. Ino amenazó con ingresar al auto detrás de ella, pero el mayordomo se interpuso y cerró la puerta. Sakura le hizo una seña de disculpa que quedó enterrada en lo más profundo de la ira de Ino. Ella deseaba respuestas y las tendría como fuera. Sakura la conocía bien.

…

La casa de Sasuke era enorme. Parecía una recreación hecha especialmente para una película del Japón feudal. Sakura pensó por un instante que había cruzado algún túnel del tiempo y que se encontraba varios siglos atrás en la línea cronológica, donde los samurái, los señores feudales y las guerras entre dinastías eran el cotidiano. Con una sonrisa pensó que Sasuke podría encarnar a un atractivo samurái perteneciente al clan Uchiha y que ella bien podría ser una geisha que lo recibiera después de sus múltiples batallas para sanarle las heridas y curarle el alma. Enseguida sacudió la cabeza cuando llegó a la conclusión de que a Karin le quedaría mejor ese papel. Ella lo había tenido primero.

El interior de la casa era todavía más hermoso. Pasillos largos de suelo de madera tallada y recién lustrada, puertas corredizas con ilustraciones hechas en tinta, muebles de fino material e incluso un dojo. Sakura solo había visto un dojo real en las películas, pero este parecía aún mejor porque en el ella imaginó a Sasuke vestido con aquellos trajes y practicando técnicas de artes marciales.

El mayordomo carraspeó cuando ella se quedó observando más tiempo del prudente.

- Disculpe – dijo y lo siguió hacia las escaleras. El segundo piso estaba en completo silencio. Abajo se escuchaba el sonido de los empleados trabajando, pero allí parecía no haber nadie además de ellos dos caminando a lo largo del pasillo. Cuando llegaron hasta una de las puertas corredizas y el mayordomo hizo una reverencia de despedida, Sakura comenzó a experimentar los nervios de estar a solo unos segundos de ver a Sasuke.

Ella misma tuvo que correr la puerta después de haberse anunciado. Sasuke estaba recargado contra el alfeizar de la ventana y miraba hacia el jardín. Iba vestido con unos pantalones oscuros y una camiseta que no era lo suficientemente ajustada para ver lo que había debajo. Aun así, ella sabía que abajo seguía esa tableta de chocolate que ella había visto una vez.

- Te tardaste – dijo él, apenas ella dio un paso dentro de la habitación. Todo era un poco más moderno que el resto de la casa. Televisión de pantalla plana frente a una cama que no era un futon como ella hubiera esperado. En realidad le sorprendió lo amplia que era esa cama. Cabían a lo ancho al menos 3 personas. ¿Habría metido a muchas mujeres allí dentro?

Sasuke seguía sin mirarla, así que ella tuvo que responderle a su perfil.

- Tu mayordomo conduce bastante lento – respondió. Él se volvió finalmente. Tenía ojeras en los ojos y la piel más pálida que de costumbre. Ella pensó en que tal vez tendría la presión baja y eso la alarmó. No debería estar de pie.

- Estás muy lejos – dijo él– Ven acá.

Ella dudo si acercarse era lo más prudente. Tal parecía que un virus muy potente lo había atacado.

- Creo que deberías volver a la cama – le recomendó. Sasuke ladeó un poco la cabeza.

- ¿Te vas a meter a la cama conmigo? – quiso saber, pero no era una pregunta real. Él no esperaba que ella, así como era, fuese a meterse a la cama con él. Igualmente, pregunta falsa o no, ella no pudo contener el sonrojo en las mejillas.

- Si lo hago me contagiarás – dijo, pero lo cierto era que Sasuke la estaba contagiando aun estando a varios metros de distancia.

Sasuke se levantó de su lugar en el alfeizar y se encaminó a la cama.

- Con lo sabelotodo que eres… – comenzó, sentándose sobre las sábanas – Deberías saber que el virus se contagia desde que está en proceso de incubación.

- Y tú deberías saber que si no haces reposo, no te sanarás – terció, intentando que aquella insinuación no hiciese efectos de más en su cuerpo. Ella seguramente ya tenía el virus en su cuerpo porque Sasuke había optado por una forma muy efectiva y directa de transmitírselo mientras un estaba en proceso de incubación.

Él estuvo a punto de sonreír, pero desistió a último momento y simplemente se metió debajo de las sábanas. Mantuvo la mirada sobre ella.

- Ya que estás tan interesada en mi recuperación – dijo – ¿Porque no me traes una de esas pastillas que están allí? – señaló un compartimiento de un mueble al otro lado de la habitación.

Cuando ella abrió el compartimiento, se encontró con varios frascos de pastillas.

- ¿Cuál de todas? – preguntó.

- Cualquiera – respondió él – Al fin y al cabo, todos los remedios no son más que placebos.

- Sasuke – ella le miró con reproche, a lo que él simplemente se encogió de hombros.

- Tú eres mi enfermera hoy – comentó - ¿Qué pastilla me recomienda, señorita Haruno?

Por supuesto, Sasuke le estaba tomando el pelo. Pero aquel comportamiento medio juguetón de él resultaba todo menos molesto. Era una faceta que ella no conocía y que debía reconocer que le gustaba más que aquel comportamiento frío e indiferente con el que solía actuar frente al mundo. Sasuke era más de lo que se podía ver a simple vista. Y ella tal vez deseara conocer todas las facetas posibles de él.

Cogió un frasco al azar y lo revisó. Pastillas para el dolor de cabeza. Otro frasco estaba indicado para la gripe. Sasuke había dicho que tenía una gripe horrorosa, así que seguramente ese le caería como anillo al dedo. Se lo mostró, pero él siguió con el jueguito de no saber qué era lo que tenía y de necesitar que lo revisaran primero.

- Que mala enfermera eres, Haruno – replicó - ¿Pretendes medicarme sin revisarme primero?

- Y tú eres un paciente muy mandón, ¿sabes? – terció ella, acercándose tentativamente a él. Cuando estuvo a pocos metros de distancia, pensó en que Sasuke realmente tenía un aspecto un poco más demacrado de lo que se notaba a simple apreciación. Aun así, su belleza era difícilmente eclipsada por un resfriado. Ni con el peor brote de varicela, Sasuke se vería mal. O tal vez sí. A nadie le quedarían bien unas horribles pústulas en la cara.

- Veamos… - comenzó, sin saber realmente que hacer. Acercó una mano y tocó la frente caliente de Sasuke – Parece que tienes fiebre.

- Así no se comprueba la fiebre.

- Yo soy la enfermera.

A él le brillaron los ojos de una forma extraña, pero no dijo nada. Se quedó callado mientras ella se acercaba más para presionar los labios sobre la frente y calcular con mayor exactitud la temperatura. El contacto fue un shock de electricidad que no le permitió determinar si efectivamente tenía o no fiebre. Ni siquiera supo por qué pero volvió a clavar los labios contra su frente solo para comprobar que la temperatura podía ser tanto producto de su propio ardor corporal como por el resfriado de Sasuke.

- ¿Y? – preguntó él en un susurró que bailó en torno a su oído. Ella no sabía nada.

- No lo sé – murmuró, apartándose para mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sasuke antes de que él la jalara del brazo y la hiciese caer de espaldas sobre la cama. De un momento a otro el enfermo tenía a la enfermera bajo completa subyugación.

- Eres una pésima enfermera – ella no supo que decir. Sasuke estaba tan cerca que si no la besaba ella se volvería loca. ¿Qué importaba si estaba resfriado? Ya habían compartido demasiado para que aquello tuviese si quiera una ínfima importancia.

- Eres tú el mal enfermo – susurró.

- Lo sé… - murmuró él. Se acercó un poco más, pero en lugar de besarla, aflojó el agarre que tenía sobre sus brazos y le quitó las gafas.

- ¿Qué haces? – ella quiso saber.

- Estorban – replicó él. Acto seguido dejó las gafas sobre la cama y en un movimiento rápido le atrapó la boca en un beso apasionado, sumergiéndola con ello en una nebulosa de todos los colores posibles. La nube en la que había estado encumbrada volvió a elevarse en lo más alto del cielo, pero cayó de nuevo abruptamente cuando a lo lejos se escuchó el sonido de llamada entrante de un teléfono. No sonaba como su teléfono, así que supuso que era el celular de Sasuke.

- ¿No… vas a contestas? – preguntó contra su boca. Sasuke emitió un gruñido de protesta antes de apretar entre sus labios el inferior de ella y hacerle emitir un gemido.

- Déjalo – él la arrastró a abrir la boca de nuevo y a retomar el beso en donde había quedado interrumpido. La nube volvió a intentar una elevación por los aires, pero el molesto sonido siguió como inapropiada melodía de fondo. Era tan insistente que muy probablemente se tratare de una urgencia.

- Sasuke… - intentó, pero aquello terminó por cabrearlo. Él se apartó de golpe y le dijo algo como que ni siquiera con la boca ocupada ella dejaba de hablar. Luego - mientras ella se acomoda los lentes - cogió el teléfono sobre la mesita de noche y le echó un vistazo, solo para soltar un improperio al comprobar el remitente.

Sakura se maldijo por su torpeza cuando él extendió el teléfono hacia ella para que también viese quien era la maldita persona que los acababa de interrumpir. No era nadie importante como ella estúpidamente había creído. En realidad, esa persona podía quedarse anclada al teléfono toda la vida si era necesario. Pero Sasuke decidió contestar porque se estaba cobrando una venganza con ella por haber insistido tanto. De hecho, solo para torturarla – porque escuchar la voz de Karin era siempre una tortura – puso el teléfono en alta voz y lo dejó sobre la cama. La voz melosa de Karin estalló en medio del cuarto. Quería saber por qué no había aparecido por la escuela hoy.

- Estoy un poco resfriado – respondió Sasuke al teléfono. Sakura pensó en que una mano de largas uñas saldría del aparato y trataría de apretarle el cuello hasta hacerla morir. Karin no la perdonaría jamás cuando supiese donde estaba ella en esos momentos.

- ¿Quieres que vaya a verte? – preguntó Karin de nuevo con aquella voz en que trataba de parecer una niña pequeña.

- No es necesario – dijo Sasuke, luego miró fugazmente a Sakura antes de agregar – Ya hay alguien aquí ocupándose de mí.

- ¡¿Una chica?! – la voz de Karin se oyó más chillona si acaso era posible. Sasuke frunció el ceño en reacción, visiblemente cabreado.

- Sí, una chica – respondió. Entonces Sakura pensó por un instante que Sasuke le diría a Karin que ella, la nerd del instituto, estaba en su casa cuidado de él. Que ese sería el momento en que él finalmente se cobraría la venganza, o la humillaría como siempre ella había pensado. Pero no ocurrió nada de eso. Cuando Karin quiso saber de qué chica se trataba y si acaso la conocía, Sasuke contestó que no. Que nadie de la escuela conocía a esa chica. Y de alguna manera era cierto.

Sin embargo, Karin – que podía ser más persuasiva de lo que demostraba su poco avispado aspecto de porrista sin neuronas – preguntó en un no contenido grito si por casualidad se trataba de la estúpida cuatro ojos. Después de aquel día en que él había llegado con ese engendro a la escuela, que los rumores apuntaban a toda clase de disparates. Sakura se sintió incomoda al escuchar cómo Karin se refería a ella, pero no porque le sorprendiera que lo hiciera, sino porque Sasuke también estaba allí escuchando como era llamada engendro de la naturaleza y patética cuatro ojos. Con una sonrisa amarga intentó hacerle creer que no le afectaba, pero Sasuke se dio cuenta del efecto de las palabras de Karin y se apresuró a interrumpir el discurso poco afectivo de esta.

- ¿Podrías callarte un momento? – le dijo. Karin lo hizo como si le hubiesen dado un golpe en el pescuezo – Haruno no tiene nada que ver en esto. Ya te lo dije una vez, ¿no?

- Sí, pero… - Sasuke volvió a hacerla callar.

- No vuelvas a molestarla, ¿me escuchas? Ni a insultarla ni a hostigarla con tus estúpidos comentarios.

- ¡No la he molestado de nuevo! – se defendió Karin. Ahora el sonido chillón de su voz era producto de la sorpresa de que Sasuke estuviese hablándole en ese tono amenazante. Sakura se fijó en que él volvía a fruncir el ceño. Probablemente nunca habían sido la pareja perfecta que la escuela creía. Tal vez nunca habían sido en lo absoluto una pareja.

- Ese no es el punto – replicó – Y no quiero seguir discutiendo, ¿vale? Me duele la cabeza solo escuchar tu voz.

- Sasuke… - ella intentó una voz suave, pero que no compensó lo molesta que había sido hasta ahora. Él se despidió con un seco "Adiós" y colgó la llamada. Un suspiro de alivio cruzó sus labios tan pronto como la comunicación finalmente se rompió.

Sakura observó el teléfono y luego a él, sintiendo de pronto que estaba metida justo donde no debía estar. Karin la había amenazado una vez en términos muy duros, y después de aquello, en que Sasuke había saltado en su defensa, las cosas se vaticinaban bastante oscuras.

- No debiste hacer eso – murmuró entonces. Sasuke levantó la cabeza para mirarla. En su rostro había una expresión cansada que nada tenía que ver con el resfrío.

- En realidad sí tenía que hacerlo – respondió – Estoy harto de esa chica. Desde que la conozco que me resulta insoportable.

Sakura arqueó una ceja ante aquella respuesta. Karin y Sasuke siempre habían sido como la pareja destinada a congeniar. Así funcionaba en un mundo cuerdo. La porrista debía salir con el deportista destacado, y juntos debían mofarse de la nerd y hacerle gestos despectivos. Que el deportista estuviese defendiendo a la nerd de la novia porrista y que encima no la soportara, era algo que contradecía la lógica universal. Pero hace algunos días no dejaban de ocurrir cuestiones absurdas.

- Pensé que ella te gustaba – murmuró – Quiero decir, son la pareja perfecta.

Sasuke rio entre dientes.

- ¿Pareja perfecta? – repitió - ¿Y qué, según tu apreciación, nos hace la pareja perfecta?

Ella no estuvo segura de que se lo preguntara en serio, pero cuando él se quedó viéndola en silencio, ella cayó en la cuenta de que en realidad esperaba una respuesta.

- Es bonita – aventuró.

- Muchas chicas de la escuela lo son – replicó él.

- Es popular – agregó ella.

- Bueno, eso es relativo – terció él. Sakura pensó en que estaba enfrentándose a un chico que tenía un cerebrito casi tan grande como el suyo.

- Es porrista – intentó – Y tú eres el capitán del equipo.

- Te estás guiando por unos jodidos estereotipos – contraatacó él, logrando dar con el dardo justo en el blanco. Sakura hasta ahora solo había pensado en estereotipos convencionales, en reglas generales, o en modelos impuestos por la sociedad. Aunque, hasta ahora, Sasuke también lo había hecho.

- Tú has seguido ese estereotipo a la perfección – se atrevió a devolver el lanzamiento. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa. Acto seguido, se inclinó un poco hacia delante de modo que ella se vio en la obligación de echar el cuerpo hacia atrás.

- Es cierto – respondió – Me he comportado como los demás han esperado que lo haga. Pero tú tampoco te quedas atrás.

Ella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué tenía que ver ella en todo eso? Él era el prototipo americano perfecto, no ella.

- Solo mírate – dijo él, inclinándose un poco más y debiendo apoyar las manos sobre las sabanas para darse soporte. Sakura hizo lo propio, se echó a su vez un poco más hacia atrás – Eres la perfecta nerd – volvió a quitarle las gafas sin que ella pudiese evitarlo – Ni siquiera necesitas que tus gafas sean tan grandes. Son ridículas.

- A mí me gustan – Sakura extendió una mano para quitárselos, pero él levantó el brazo en lo alto y le impidió alcanzarlos – Sasuke, no es divertido – estiró el brazo, pero él lo hizo a su vez para impedirle que los cogiera.

- ¿Las quieres? – inquirió él, volviendo a aquella faceta juguetona que a ella le había gustado tanto, pero que ahora resultaba sumamente inapropiada. Que le devolviera las malditas gafas y punto. Asintió con impaciencia, esperando que él fuese a entregárselas, pero no lo hizo. Al contrario. Ubicó su brazo detrás de la espalda y le dijo que si quería las gafas tenía que adivinar qué era lo que él deseaba en ese momento y dárselo.

- No me jodas – ella ni podía pensar en qué sería lo que deseaba.

- No es tan difícil, Haruno. Era algo que estábamos haciendo antes de que tú lo estropearas.

¿Un beso? ¿Eso era lo que deseaba? Las mejillas de Sakura ardieron ante la idea de volver a besarlo. Pero ardieron todavía más ante la idea de tener que ser ella la que lo besara. Ella no sabía absolutamente nada de tomar la iniciativa – y el beso fugaz antes de bajarse del coche el viernes no contaba para nada. Así que cuando se acercó dubitativamente hacia él, y él ni siquiera cerró los ojos porque deseaba molestarla – estuvo a punto de hacer caer el beso en alguna otra parte en lugar de hacerlo contra sus labios. Pero afortunadamente bastó con un rose ínfimo para que Sasuke respondiera cogiéndola de detrás de la nuca y ayudándola a profundizar el beso. Pronto la nube de ensoñación la elevó hasta lo más alto del cielo, consiguiendo mantenerse en lo alto el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiese disfrutarlo. Solo que, como ya había comprobado que lo bueno duraba poco, la nube cayó abruptamente cuando se oyó a la distancia el golpeteo suave de unos nudillos contra una superficie de madera. Alguien estaba tocando la puerta.

Sasuke se adelantó a cualquier intento de ella por interrumpir el momento.

- Ignóralo – ordenó antes de volver a tomar su boca. Sakura quiso hacerlo y realmente lo consiguió cuando Sasuke comenzó a descender hacia la pequeña porción de piel del cuello que ella dejaba al descubierto. No estaba pensando en nada en el momento en que el toque en la puerta se convirtió en un insistente golpeteo y luego en un no menos ruidoso deslizamiento hasta que esta estuvo abierta por completo. Solo cuando se oyó un carraspeo, ella reaccionó empujado a Sasuke lejos y haciendo lo posible para no lucir como una cualquiera mientras se enfrentaba a quien al parecer - y según lo que le permitía apreciar su reducida vista- era el hermano mayor de este.

- Pensé que estabas enfermo, hermanito – murmuró el espectador, con una expresión completamente divertida en el rostro.

Sakura deseó que en ese preciso momento la tierra se la tragase.

...

* * *

><p><strong>¡Continuará!<strong>

¡Itachi apareció! Y que mala manera para aparecer xD Esperan escenas de celos por parte de este particular Sasuke.

Como ya se enteraron, Sasuke sabía que ella existía desde hace mucho. Tal vez estaba más pendiente de ella de lo que ella misma creía. Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Le gusta Sakura la nerd o tiene otras intenciones? ¿Hay algo oculto que será más oscuro y siniestro de lo que pensamos?

En fin, las dudas se irán aclarando con el pasar de los capitulos. De ustedes depende que esta historia continue. Sigan tan animadas en eso de dejarme reviews que yo los veo feliz y me emociono mucho!

¡Un review alegra el corazón de esta pseudo escritora de word!

**¡Adiós! **


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola!**

**¡Al fin! El capitulo 8 arriba después de varios días, y viene con hartas palabras lindas y emociones para nuestra Sakura nerd. A este Sasuke le gusta jugar con sus nervios, pero tal vez mientras juega con ella termine enredándose y cayendo rendido a sus pies. ¿Quien sabe?**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, los follows y los favoritos. No saben lo mucho que me animan a seguir escribiendo. No importa si un mensaje de unas cuantas palabras, cualquier muestra de interés y apoyo me sirve y me ayuda. ¡Gracias! Para todos ustedes, el siguiente capítulo. **

**pd: Surgieron unas cuantas dudas a raíz del capitulo anterior. Las respondí por inbox, así que cualquier otra duda que surja, no duden en preguntarme que contestaré :D**

**¡Que las palabras hablen por si mismas! **

* * *

><p><strong>Crónicas<strong>** de una Anónima**

* * *

><p>...<p>

COMPLETAMENTE ENAMORADA

(8)

…

_Analepsis_

(0)

…

_Sasuke la observó disimuladamente mientras la chica ingresaba al salón de laboratorio con una mochila sobre sus hombros que debía pesar el doble o incluso el triple que ella. Para aumentar la tortura que debía estar sufriendo, ella cargaba dos enormes manuales de biología y casi se arrastraba hacia una de las mesas ubicadas muy cerca del escritorio del profesor. Cuando finalmente llegó a su destino, dejó caer los libros y emitió un resoplido cansado. Al mismo tiempo se acomodó las enormes gafas que amenazaron con resbalar de su lugar. Todo ello lo hizo sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke la miraba. Aunque, probablemente nadie se daría cuenta de que él la observaba porque lo hacía de tal modo que no parecía en lo absoluto que la observaba a ella. Él era el chico más popular de la escuela, después de todo. Y el chico más popular debía ignorar a la nerd de la escuela. _

…

Mientras Sasuke le reclamaba a su hermano – que a propósito se llamaba Itachi – el haber interrumpido en la habitación sin anunciarse, Sakura buscaba las gafas y se las acomodaba sobre el tabique de la nariz. Cuando hubo recuperado la visión completa, ella pudo ver el parecido abismante que unía a ambos hermanos. Si no fuese porque Itachi tenía unas ojeras bajo los ojos que le daban una apariencia mayor, ella habría creído que eran hermanos gemelos. Incluso las expresiones que ambos hacían mientras discutían eran bastante similares. Sakura estaba completamente muda observándolos intercambiar opiniones sobre la inoportuna interrupción.

- Si no abrí la puerta fue porque evidentemente estaba ocupado – decía Sasuke, a lo que Itachi respondía con elocuencia.

- Se supone que estás enfermo, Sasuke. Es lógico que me preocupara si no abrías y decidiera entrar, ¿no?

- Solo es un resfriado – replicaba Sasuke, molesto e intentado lucir como si el resfriado no hubiese conseguido vulnerar sus fortalezas.

En algún momento, sin embargo, parecieron darse cuenta de que había alguien más en aquel enredo y ambos detuvieron la discusión para mirarla. Sakura sonrió intentado hacer la situación menos incómoda de lo que realmente era. Itachi le devolvió la sonrisa y se disculpó por haber aparecido en un momento tan poco oportuno.

- Soy el hermano mayor de Sasuke – se acercó un poco para extender la mano y que Sakura la estrechara. Ella seguía sobre la cama de Sasuke, de modo que casi dio un respingo para ponerse de pie y estrechó la mano de Itachi evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

- Haruno Sakura – saludó, en voz baja.

Itachi sonrió un poco.

- Me gusta tu estilo – dijo de forma tan genuina y simple que ella sintió las mejillas rojas como si las hubiese pegado a una estufa. Sasuke carraspeó entonces, pero intentó disfrazarlo con una tos. Enseguida preguntó a Itachi cuál era exactamente el motivo por el que había venido. Como Itachi seguía mirando a Sakura en una especie de transe extraño, Sasuke hizo chasquear los dedos y le ordenó que espabilara de una buena vez.

Itachi, no obstante, mantuvo la mirada sobre Sakura al responder que solo deseaba visitar a su hermanito enfermo. Sasuke no disimuló siquiera cuando se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros, en una señal de evidente posesión y dominio frente al nuevo espécimen masculino que intentaba cortejarla.

- Estoy bien – dijo, pero su voz sonó algo ronca – Perfectamente bien, ¿acaso no me ves?

- Seguro que sí – dijo Itachi, casi sonriendo. Luego se dirigió a Sakura para preguntarle si acaso Sasuke le había ofrecido algo para beber o comer.

La presión que Sasuke hizo sobre sus hombros le advirtió de que tal vez tuviese que pensar bien una respuesta. Allí estaba ocurriendo algo extraño. Aunque lo más extraño probablemente era la forma en que el hermano de Sasuke la miraba. Nadie había estado tan interesado en ella antes, eso podía jurarlo.

- Bueno… - comenzó – La verdad es que acabo de llegar.

Bien, esa respuesta estaba bastante bien. Sasuke volvió a presionar un poco sobre sus hombros, sin embargo. No había dicho lo que él esperaba.

- Yo me ocuparé de mi invitada, ¿vale? – sentenció. Itachi arqueó una ceja.

- ¿En tu estado? – preguntó – Deja que yo me haga cargo. Tú debes recuperarte.

Sasuke materializó una sonrisa torcida que Sakura no pudo ver porque estaba tiesa en aquella incómoda posición. Nunca había sentido esa sensación de acorralamiento. Su excesivo razonamiento, sin embargo, dedujo que aquel comportamiento por parte de Itachi era una estrategia para medir las intenciones de su hermano. Los hermanos solían hacer aquellas cosas, ¿no?

- Ya te dije que estoy bien – replicó Sasuke. Miró a Sakura - ¿No es así?

- Supongo que sí. Al menos así lo parece – respondió ella.

Entonces Itachi convino que si Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente bien, ambos podían bajar a beber y comer algo, que él mismo se había encargado de ordenar que preparan algo rico para el enfermo.

- Además – agregó, viendo a Sakura – Pareces especial, y tengo deseos de conocerte.

Sakura sonrió, pero en el fondo, muy dentro de sí misma se preguntó qué quiso decir con eso de que ella era especial. ¿Especial porque lucía como una nerd de película americana? ¿O especial porque era justo la clase de chica que un hombre como Sasuke ignoraría? Lo cierto era que ella no tenía nada de especial. Hasta hace algunas semanas bien podía haber sido la autora de una crónica de cómo ser una completa anónima.

…

Con una sola mirada, Sasuke ordenó a Sakura que se ubicara junto a él en aquella mesa de amplias proporciones. Ella lo hizo bajo la atenta inspección de Itachi, que se acomodó al otro extremo de la mesa. La distancia no le impidió apreciar la situación como si de un juez estudiando a un par de imputados se tratase.

Mientras las empleadas y los mayordomos acomodaban la comida – digna de un festín romano – sobre la mesa, Itachi quiso saber algunas cuestiones sobre ella.

- Por el uniforme que llevas, deduzco que vas en la misma escuela que Sasuke – dijo. Una empleada dejó un cuenco lleno de fruta frente a Sakura en ese preciso momento, de modo que ella tuvo que inclinarse hacia un lado para ver a Itachi y responder que sí, que eran compañeros de escuela hace varios años.

Sasuke sacó una frutilla y se la llevó a los labios al tiempo que Itachi preguntaba si acaso eran amigos o algo más. Aunque los había pillado en una situación sumamente comprometida, él había optado por la estrategia de hacerse el desentendido. Sakura asintió, pero Sasuke – que había sacado otra frutilla y se la llevaba a aquellos labios delgados y apetitosos – agregó que eran más que amigos, por supuesto. Enseguida se volvió a mirarla y ella tuvo que reprimir ese deseo latente de convertirse en aquella frutilla que él mordía. ¡Estaban siendo cuidadosamente observados, por dios!

- ¿Son novios, entonces? – quiso saber Itachi. En su plato había una deliciosa porción de pastel y al lado una taza de aromático café espumante. Sakura pensó en que tal vez su rostro estuviese tan caliente como aquel café. ¿Novios? Si hace unas cuantas semanas, ni se hablaban. Por supuesto que no eran…

- Tal vez – respondió Sasuke, y frenó de pronto la verborrea mental de Sakura. Ella lo miró sorprendida, pero él cogió otra frutilla y la mordió despreocupadamente.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – cuestionó Itachi, sacando un trozo de pastel. Sus ojos oscuros revelaban que estaba intrigado.

- Ni siquiera yo lo entiendo – murmuró ella, encogiéndose de hombros. Era todo tan extraño que bien podía ser parte de un sueño. ¿Acaso mientras iba de camino a casa de Sasuke, habían sido interceptados por otro coche y ella estaba en estado de profunda coma desde entonces?

- No hay nada que entender – replicó Sasuke. Esta vez la mano que había estado cogiendo frutillas, desapareció sorpresivamente debajo de la mesa y cayó posesiva y caliente sobre la pierna de Sakura. Un apretón suave le hizo experimentar una sensación como de naufragio. Se estaba hundiendo lentamente en el mar en que Sasuke nadaba – Ella es mi chica, ¿vale? No importa bajo qué nombre lo es.

Y aquella respuesta dejó a Itachi repentinamente satisfecho. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios delgados y con un movimiento de cabeza dijo que estaba todavía más convencido de que ella era una chica especial si había conseguido que Sasuke – el siempre tan estoico y evasivo chico – admitiera tan abiertamente algo como eso. Luego llamó a uno de los mayordomos y le ordenó traer un poco de aquel delicioso sake que solo habría para ocasiones importantes.

- Esto hay que celebrarlo, ¿no crees, Sakura? – preguntó. Sakura no supo que decir, pero no era preciso que dijese nada. Itachi iba a brindar por aquella extraña confesión aunque no tuviese un motivo suficiente para hacerlo, aunque fuese una completa locura y aunque Sasuke le dijese que no y pusiese una expresión hastiada. Lo iba a hacer porque él sabía algo que ella no y porque conocía mucho mejor a Sasuke de lo que ella siquiera imaginaba. Y lo haría tal vez porque el mundo estaba loco y ella era la nueva chica del atleta formidable y aquello no tenía ningún sentido.

En fin, pronto ella entendió que no necesitaban realmente un motivo racional para beber un poco de sake y conversar casualmente mientras Sasuke seguía con aquella mano en su pierna y reafirmando que ella era su chica. Cuando el alcohol le subió un poco a la cabeza, se permitió el relajo suficiente para sonreír mientras miraba a Sasuke con aquella soñadora expresión en que pretendía transmitirle todo el amor que siempre había sentido por él. Y él reaccionó – no como un hombre cariñoso – pero si como uno atento. Podía ser que después de todo él si sintiese algo genuino por ella o podía ser que ya se hubiese puesto borracha. No importaba. Estuvieron allí, charlando, hasta que el sol se ocultó.

…

La fila del casino avanzaba tan lento que Sakura se arrepintió de haber aceptado acompañar a sus amigas a almorzar en lugar de encerrarse en los confines de la biblioteca y hacer como que estudiaba – desde todo el asunto de Sasuke que estudiar se había convertido en la cosa menos interesante del mundo.

Tuvieron que pasar casi 10 minutos para que finalmente pudiese ver la figura del cocinero sirviendo las porciones de almuerzo. Habían, sin embargo, al menos 10 personas antes de que ella y encima el que encabezaba la fila se había detenido a consultar si acaso la gelatina contenía restos de cartílago de animales como había revelado un estudio al respecto. Estuvo tentada a alzar la voz y responder en lugar del cocinero que evidentemente la gelatina casera no los traía porque no era de aquellas porquerías envasadas. Pero en lugar de hacerlo, se volvió hacia Ino – que aguardaba detrás – y trató de iniciar una conversación que hiciese el tiempo pasar más rápido. Pronto se arrepintió, pues Ino creyó que era momento ideal para meter el tema de Sasuke y tratar de saber más acerca de aquella extraña relación que tenían. En algún momento – mientras Sakura trataba de restarle importancia – Ino ahogó una exclamación y con un dedo, cuya uña estaba pulcramente arreglada, apuntó por encima de su hombro y dijo que "hablando del rey de Roma, este estaba justo cruzando la puerta del casino".

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo en un único latido en aquel preciso instante, pero ella se negó a volverse. No quería que la gente se diera cuenta de lo que ocurría entre ellos y esperaba que él tampoco intentara hacerlo evidente. Pero Sasuke había decidido hace tiempo – ella lo sabía muy bien – que nada de lo que pensaran los idiotas de la escuela importaba, de modo que enfiló su camino hacia ella y se detuvo justo detrás. Sakura pudo sentir el perfume que emanaba de su cuerpo recién bañado.

- Haruno – aquella voz se coló por su oído, haciéndole cosquillas. Ino inmediatamente se quedó como una roca, contemplando la magnificencia de un hombre que de pronto solo quería estar cerca de la nerd.

Sakura se volvió lentamente para enfrentarlo. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a mirarlo a los ojos y creer lo que estos veían. Realmente Sasuke estaba allí para ella y solo para ella.

- Hola – saludó, con una sonrisa suave. A su alrededor – como un efecto colateral de estar juntos – el casino entero pareció enmudecer. Incluso las chicas que estaban delante de Sakura en la fila, detuvieron su parloteo para echar miradas curiosas.

- Pensé que estarías es la biblioteca – dijo él – Es tu lugar favorito, ¿no?

Sakura quiso sacarle la lengua, pero se contuvo a tiempo y respondió que las nerd también debían alimentarse, por si él no lo sabía. Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa.

- Pues no lo sabía – dijo, en broma – Pensé que te nutrias de conocimientos.

Enseguida se escuchó un carraspeo. Era Ino, intentando que la hiciesen parte de la conversación. Sasuke la miró con seriedad y la saludó escuetamente. Luego volvió a enfocar sus profundos ojos negros en Sakura y se acercó un poco para susurrarle que estaba jodidamente muerto de hambre. Ella sonrió casi con dulzura y le dijo que podía colarlo en la fila para que cogiera almuerzo o de lo contrario no alcanzaría a almorzar antes de que terminase el receso. Pero Sasuke hizo una expresión perversa con aquellos apetitosos labios que tenía.

- No tengo ese tipo de hambre – respondió. Entonces se acercó un poco más de modo que solo pudiera escuchar ella y susurró – Quiero un beso.

Sakura sintió el calor de su aliento como un golpe de electricidad que casi le hizo dar un brinco. De pronto el casino parecía todavía más detenido y silencioso; y la expresión de Ino y del resto de sus amigas – un poco más atrás – todavía más perplejas. ¿Acaso todos habían escuchado lo mismo que ella? ¿Un beso…?

- ¿A-aquí? – balbuceó - ¿Ahora?

Sasuke asintió.

- Aquí y ahora – confirmó. Acto seguido se acercó a ella, pero Sakura lo frenó apoyando ambas manos en su pecho. Lo sintió contraído en aquella musculatura firme.

- No podemos hacerlo aquí – retó ella – Todos están viéndonos.

Pero a Sasuke aquello no le pareció un argumento suficiente.

- No te lo estoy preguntando, Sakura – replicó - ¿Prefieres que yo lo tome? Jodería mi reputación si me ven forzándote.

- Pensé que no te importaba lo que pensaran un montón de idiotas – murmuró ella, viendo a su alrededor que efectivamente todos miraban esperando que algo ocurriera. El encuentro entre la nerd y el popular siempre era presagio de un evento paranormal. Al regresar a Sasuke, notó que él tenía otra de sus expresiones perversas.

- Tienes razón – dijo él – Me importa una mierda lo que piensen. Así que, me besas tú o te beso yo.

Mierda. Sakura notó en el brillo de sus ojos que hablaba en serio y que era capaz incluso de cogerla entre sus brazos y echársela al hombro. Era capaz tal vez de empotrarla contra el mostrador de postres y obligarla a darle un beso ante todo aquel público. Y todo porque de pronto había decidido pararse frente al mundo entero y decirle que podían todos besarle el trasero.

- Está bien – murmuró, pero desvió la mirada – Pero un beso corto.

- Un beso es un beso – terció él. Sakura rezó porque el mundo no se viniera abajo con lo que estaba a punto de hacer y rezó todavía más porque Ino no se volviese loca con aquello.

Evitando el contacto visual directo, se acercó sutilmente a Sasuke, empinó los pies para aumentar su propia altura y llegar a sus labios; y en un movimiento rápido – y absolutamente torpe – lo besó. Luego intentó apartarse, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y la cogió firmemente de la nuca. Como una serpiente su lengua consiguió atrapar la suya. Antes de que ella fuese plenamente consiente estaban dando un espectáculo tremendo a la galería de espectadores que no se esperaban en lo absoluto aquella parte del show. El reloj apenas logró avanzar un par de segundos cuando Sasuke concluyó el beso con un último roce de labios que fue casi como una caricia. Ella no pudo apartar la vista de aquellos ojos porque eran como la tabla que la mantenía a salvo de la inclemencia de un mar frío y despiadado.

- Te espero en los estacionamientos después de clases – dijo él, aún demasiado cerca. Luego se apartó definitivamente para agregar una última cosa antes de alejarse – No te demores, Haruno.

Ella ni pudo contemplar la escena de él alejándose porque unas manos como garras la cogieron de los hombros y la hicieron volverse.

- ¡¿Qué mierda fue eso?! – Ino estaba de todos los colores posibles. Temari apenas podía cerrar la boca e Hinata tenía una expresión de incredulidad y de alegría al mismo tiempo. Era lindo que la nerd tuviese novio, pero era absolutamente increíble que el novio fuese un chico como Sasuke. Por dios, si nadie había conseguido ese nivel de atención por parte del capitán, jamás. Aquello era un hecho histórico. ¡Lo que acababa de ocurrir lo era!

El zamarreo que Ino aplicó sobre sus hombros le hizo caer en la cuenta de que aún no respondía nada y que estaba medio perdida en el paraíso de aquel beso. Volvió lentamente a la realidad para darse cuenta de que todos la miraban y de que ella acababa de decirle al mundo – junto con Sasuke – que bien podían besarle el trasero. Soltó una risa impulsiva que dejó a Ino desconcertada y sus otras dos amigas creyendo que tal vez se había vuelto loca. Pero no, Sakura la nerd no estaba loca. Lo más probable era que estuviese completamente enamorada.

...

Sasuke estaba junto a su deportivo cuando ella llegó. No llevaba más que algunos minutos esperando, pero igualmente le dijo que había tardado y que a él no le gustaba esperar. Enseguida olvidó el asunto cuando la incitó a subir al coche.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – quiso saber Sakura, apenas estuvo dentro del aromático y cómodo deportivo.

- A dar un paseo increíble – respondió él, pero sus ojos brillaron de un modo que le hizo pensar que tal vez quería decir otra cosa con eso de "paseo increíble". Como tenía poca – o nula – experiencia en casi cualquier cosa, evitó darle un sentido adicional y se acomodó bien en el coche dispuesta a disfrutar el camino. Se sentía bien estar cerca de Sasuke, cada día – o cada minuto – se sentía mejor, y ella no deseaba volver a llenarse la cabeza de suposiciones paranoicas.

El coche tomó una calle amplia en el centro y luego se desvió hacia la avenida que llevaba a la carretera. Mientras él conducía en silencio, ella pensó en que tal vez debiese llamar a su madre y decirle que no volvería pronto a casa. Aquel parecía un viaje largo. Pero mientras marcaba el número, Sasuke dejó caer una mano sobre la suya.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó.

- Llamó a mamá – explicó ella – Debo avisarle que volveré tarde.

Sasuke le dio un apretón amistoso.

- No es necesario – dijo – Será un viaje rápido, te lo aseguro. Antes de las 7 estarás en tu casa.

Ella lo consideró un momento, luego simplemente decidió hacerle caso y guardó el celular. Sasuke tomó una desviación a pocos metros y se internó en una empinada subida que – por un cartel junto a la calle – conducía a un mirador. Nunca antes había estado en un mirador, pero la idea se le hizo francamente romántica. Podía ser que alcanzaran a ver las primeras estrellas antes de que tuviesen que irse.

Sasuke aparcó en un sitio apartado en que la vista era bastante favorecida. Con otro apretón suave la incitó a bajar.

- ¿No le temes a las alturas, verdad? – preguntó él, al ver que ella se acercaba temerosamente hacia el borde de la baranda y contemplaba desde aquella altura la ciudad completa. No era tan increíble como cuando oscurecía y la ciudad se convertía en un enorme y uniforme manchón de luces, pero igualmente le gustó.

- No – respondió, segura de que en realidad aquella altura resultaba fascinante más que temible.

Sasuke se recargó contra el capó y mientras ella regresaba hasta él, lo vio sacar algo del bolsillo de su pantalón de uniforme. Era un pequeño sobrecito lleno de algo que parecía orégano pero que de seguro no lo era. Ella no tenía la experiencia sobre las cosas porque no las había vivido, pero el conocimiento teórico lo poseía a cabalidad, y podía decirse que era una completa erudita acerca de las drogas. Identificó enseguida el contenido como cannabis. Se cruzó de brazos y lo miró muy seria al comprobar que él la había llevado hasta allí para fumar algo de hierba.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él cuando se disponía a sacar un par de papelillos.

- ¿Vas a fumar? – quiso saber ella, conservando la calma. No iba armar un escándalo por un poco de droga.

- Vamos a fumar – replicó él – Traje suficiente para los dos.

- Yo no fumo – ella se negó de inmediato – Las drogas no van conmigo.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa.

- ¿La haz probado? – preguntó. Sakura negó, entonces él amplió la sonrisa - ¿Entonces como sabes que no van contigo?

- Porque no necesito probarlas para saberlo – dijo - ¿Acaso no sabes todos los efectos negativos de la droga?

Él movió un poco la cabeza.

- Oh, no, Haruno – dijo – Si vas a sermonearme, puedes esperar dentro del coche.

Y con esa respuesta se dispuso a preparar su pequeño cigarrillo de hierba. Ella se quedó viéndolo, medio incrédula de que realmente hubiese decidido pasarse sus palabras por el trasero. Pero no dijo nada de momento y lo observó hasta que terminó de armar lo que de apariencia parecía un pequeño silbato. Era largo, angosto y arrugado en un extremo.

- Vas a fumar en serio – comentó. Sasuke asintió, pero no se llevó el objeto a los labios.

- Cuando leíste los efectos negativos de la droga… - comentó - ¿Leíste también los efectos positivos?

- No tiene ninguno – se adelantó ella.

- Claro que los tiene – replicó él – Sobre todo la marihuana. Anda, dale una probada.

Pero ella se negó a tocar siquiera aquel objeto peligroso. Él entonces se lo llevó a los labios.

- ¿Sabes algo, Haruno? – dijo. El objeto siguió el movimiento de sus labios al hablar – Solo hay una cosa cierta en este mundo. La muerte. Lo único que sabes con certeza es que vas a morir. El resto no son más que especulaciones.

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

- ¿Estás tratando de decirme que los efectos de la droga no son más que especulaciones? – preguntó. Claro, como si las muertes a causa de las drogas fuesen un simple espejismo.

Él mordió el extremo del cigarrillo de hierba entre sus labios de una forma que le hizo sentir la repentina necesidad de saber a qué sabía aquel polvillo verde.

- No – respondió – Lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que la vida es una sola y que si no la vives tú, no lo hará nadie por ti. Mientras más te reprimas, Haruno, menos vivirás.

Enseguida sacó un encendedor e inauguró su pequeño pedazo de irrealidad. Con la hierba, Sasuke pretendía dar ese paseo maravilloso e increíble al que la había invitado antes. Y ella se quedaría abajo. Pero estaba bien, porque hasta ahora ella había vivido una vida lo suficientemente gratificante, ¿no? Sí…. Seguro.

Cuando él dejó escapar un humo espeso y perfumado – de un olor extraño y difícil de describir – ella recargó contra el capo, junto a él. Seguía siendo el mismo Sasuke cuando se volvió a mirarla.

- ¿Siempre has pesando de ese modo? – preguntó ella. El incipiente sol les acariciaba el rostro y exaltó la expresión medio divertida que él le enseñó.

- Digamos que tuve una revelación – respondió, casi sonriendo – Un día desperté y pensé: ¿Qué pasaría si muero esta misma tarde? ¿Estaría satisfecho? - le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo, pero continuó siendo el mismo después de exhalar el humo – No importa que tan destacado seas en tu vida, no tiene ningún sentido si no lo disfrutas.

Ella era la más destacada de su escuela. Tenía las mejores calificaciones y hasta ahora no había sacado jamás una calificación por debajo del sobresaliente. Su madre estaba orgullosa de ella, su padre lo estaba. El director y los maestros lo estaban. Incluso su insoportable hermano Itaro lo estaba. Probablemente en su futuro los profesores universitarios también lo estarían y sus padres llorarían emocionados cuando ella se recibiera en medicina con distinción máxima. Tal vez consiguiera revelar la cura para una enfermedad mortal hasta entonces. Sus padres volverían a llorar cuando la viesen recibir el premio nobel de ciencias y ella sonreiría y miraría hacia atrás y recordaría las palabras de Sasuke solo para llegar a la conclusión de que hasta ahora solo aquellos que la habían rodeado estaban realmente feliz de lo que ella hacía.

- Supongo que así funcionan las cosas – murmuró – No se trata de nuestra felicidad. Se trata de la felicidad de aquellos a los que amamos.

Sasuke no la miró cuando respondió que en tal caso necesitarían muchas vidas, una vida para hacer feliz a cada persona que amaban. Y solo después de que hubiesen hecho felices a todos, podría pensar en ser felices ellos mismos. Pero lamentablemente la vida no podía fraccionarse en muchas más.

- Quiero disfrutar la vida, Haruno - agregó - La única vida que tengo.

Y ella pensó en que también deseaba disfrutar la suya. Que bien podía olvidarse un rato de que era la nerd y que las drogas eran malas y que su madre tal vez se pondría como loca si llegaba a saber que había probado la droga. Porque ese momento podía ser el último, o el único momento que tendría para olvidarse de todos aquellos a los que no debía defraudar.

Así que, apenas Sasuke le dio otra calada al cigarrillo, Sakura extendió una mano hacia él y le dijo el mundo no se acabaría si ella le daba una probada. El contacto entre sus dedos fue como una promesa reveladora: ella haría algo que jamás había hecho antes, y él estaría allí con ella. Era una estupidez, apenas un detalle, pero le hizo sentir mariposas en el estómago. Sasuke tal vez fuere aquella felicidad que ella se había negado a perseguir hasta ahora.

Tan pronto como le dio una calada al cigarrillo, su garganta comenzó a picar descontroladamente. Tosió para ayudarse, pero mientras lo hacía Sasuke reía y a ella eso le daba más ganas de toser y de reír. Tuvo suerte de que el ataque de tos no tardara en desaparecer, siendo reemplazado por una sensación extraña que llegó acompañada de otra revelación: ¿Se había drogado ya? Sasuke se veía igual que antes, pero el ambiente era el que de pronto parecía diferente, o era ella la que había cambiado en su forma de ver el mundo. Dio otra calada al cigarrillo, pero cuando pidió otra más, Sasuke le dijo que ya estaba bien para ella. Su expresión seria le hizo pensar en que estaba muy guapo y que probablemente no hubiese un hombre más guapo que él en todo el universo. Uchiha Sasuke era perfecto. No había razón para que no estuviese satisfecho.

- Eres guapo, tienes dinero y la gente te ama – se atrevió a decir porque nada la reprimía en aquel estado surrealista – La mayoría de las personas estarían más que felices con eso.

Sasuke asintió, dándole al mismo tiempo otra calada al cigarrillo y volviendo a encenderlo después.

- Bueno, en realidad ser guapo es algo relativo, ya sabes – respondió – Y no dura demasiado tiempo. Algún día no lo seré más. Y el dinero no es mío, es de mi padres, así que no cuenta – dio otro calada y decidió dejar el cigarro a un lado – La gente que me ama, según tú, no me ama a mí, sino a la idea de mí, ¿entiendes?

Ella asintió. Todas las chicas amaban al deportista, al chico ágil con la pelota y aparentemente desinteresado del mundo. Al hombre que solo veían, pero que no conocían. Sasuke representaba un ideario colectivo que gustaba a las chicas. Cuando él se giró a mirarla, ella trató de ver más allá de los ojos negros y las facciones agraciadas.

- ¿Crees que seguirían amándome si yo dejase de jugar y me pusiese feo? – preguntó él.

- ¿Feo, cómo? – bromeó ella, intentando imaginar a Sasuke con otro aspecto. Él esbozó una sonrisa.

- Gordo, sin cabello, lleno de arrugas – respondió.

- ¿Arrugado como una pasa? – inquirió ella, soltando una risa ante la idea. Sasuke sacudió la cabeza, pero la sonrisa siguió en su rostro.

- ¿Estás aquí, Sakura? – preguntó, acercándose un poco. Ella lo miró de reojo, pero no vio nada más a su alrededor que a él, como si ambos estuviesen flotando en una dimensión paralela. La dimensión en que la nerd y el chico popular se reían del mundo real.

- No lo sé – murmuró - ¿Tú estás aquí?

- Estoy aquí – él susurró contra su oído, haciéndole cosquillas que se sintieron ampliadas por mil. Inconscientemente inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado hasta que sintió la nariz de Sasuke contra su mejilla. El contacto fue tan real que no pareció parte del sueño que seguramente estaba viviendo desde que él le hablase por primera vez en el casino. Cerró los ojos y movió un poco la cabeza, de modo que el roce de su nariz fue como una caricia continua.

- Debería despertar – murmuró – Abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que no eres más que un sueño.

- No necesitas despertar – él susurró – Nunca he sido más real que ahora, te lo aseguro.

Entonces ella se volvió para comprobarlo. Para ver lo real que era mientras lo miraba a los ojos tan profundos como agujeros negros. Sintió la energía magnética de aquel hoyo negro que comenzó a absorberla lentamente hasta que estuvo completamente atrapada. Él tenía razón, era tan real como nunca. Karin tal vez se jactara de haber tenido a Sasuke un montón de veces, pero Sakura podía jurar en aquel momento que ella era la primera persona que tenía al Sasuke real. El que no interpretaba papeles ni adoptaba posturas indiferentes con las que engañar a la gente y ocultar su verdadera identidad. El que confesaba, sonreía y se reía; el que tenía miedos, aprehensiones y facetas en que le gustaba molestar y bromear. ¿Había acaso otro Sasuke más real que ese? No, muy probablemente no lo hubiera. Y ella era la chica de ese Sasuke real. Sí, él mismo lo había dicho.

...

Esperaron a estar completamente recuperados antes de emprender el camino de regreso. Sakura tardó un poco más que él, pero finalmente, como un golpe de lucidez, ya no se sintió mareada ni en una dimensión desconocida. Aterrizó en el planeta tierra con la impresión de que no comía hace años. No quiso referirse a su apetito de camino a casa, pero en algún momento, su estómago traicionero emitió un quejido lastimero que la delató. Y Sasuke, en lugar de mofarse, aparcó el coche en una bencinera en que también había un pequeño minimarket y compró unas cuantas cosas para matar el hambre. Barritas de chocolate, un sandiwch y una coca-cola.

Sakura se lo agradeció, pero en el fondo tuvo deseos de ir más lejos y abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo y besarlo. No lo hizo porque aun estaba recién descubriendo aquel mundo de romances. Cuando estuvo en su cuarto, sin embargo, mordió su almohada en un grito de felicidad y guardó, como quien guarda un trofeo, los envoltorios de las barritas de chocolate; También dejó la lata de coca-cola sobre su escritorio solo para mirarla y asegurarse de que todo había sido real.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Continuará!<strong>

¿Qué les pareció? Sakura ha abandonado por completo el escepticismo y ha decidido sumergirse en el mar en que Sasuke tanto la invitaba a nadar. Esperemos que no esté lleno de tiburones... muajajaja. No, broma. La verdad es que si son en exceso paranoicos como nuestra Sakura podrán ir deduciendo desde ya lo que ocurre con Sasuki. ¿La quiere o no? ¿La está usando?

Ah, para quienes se lo preguntan, Karin no se ha rendido y ha desaparecido del mapa. Muy probablemente esté escondida cual depredador esperando su momento para atacar.

En fin, para resolver estas y otras dudas, ya saben. Con un review coqueto sabré que quieren seguir leyendo y que este proyecto les interesa :D

Un review endulza la vida de esta pseudo escritora de word. Muchos reviews la dejan en estado de coma, pero un coma feliz.


End file.
